The Vestroia Messiah: Bakugan arc
by SailorStar9
Summary: The Sailor Moon season never happened because Queen Selenity’s teleportation spell malfunctioned when the Silent and Infinity Cores transported Sailor Mercury to Vestroia to regain her rightful place as the Vestroia Messiah.
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: A new fic, curtsey to me. This time, it's a Sailor Moon/Bakugan Battle Brawlers fic. The prologue starts in episode 1 where Naga attacks the Messiah of Vestroia. Main pairing: Shun/Eva. Other pairings will include Dan/Runo, Billy/ Julie and Joe/Chan Lee. There's also a hinted Klaus/ Alice. So, please be a dear and read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Summary: The Sailor Moon season never happened because Queen Selenity's teleportation spell malfunctioned when the Silent and Infinity Cores transported Sailor Mercury to Vestroia to regain her rightful place as the Vestroia Messiah.

Prologue: The Battle Begins

* * *

Naga had entered the center of Vestroia via the portal he pulled out.

"Yes." he stopped before the two energy Cores. "I have reached the center of the universe."

"Amazing." he looked at the glowing orbs. "There they are, the two conflicting forces, Infinity and Silence. They keep the dimension in balance. If I can absorb these two energies..."

His sentence was cut short when a rainbow-colored feminine silhouette appeared.

"Naga, this is not the place you should be." the Vestroia Messiah warned him.

"Out of my way, woman!" Naga snapped. "You will not prevent me from achieving my destiny!"

The Vestroia Messiah frowned, her butterfly wings unfurling as her aura flared. Pointing her Holy Spear at the renegade Bakugan, she was about to fire a stream of lightning at Naga when the White Bakugan released a blast of energy from the gem on his chest, knocking the Messiah to the ground and rendering her unconscious.

"Ha, ha ha!" he laughed as he approached the Silent Core unopposed.. "I can unite with Hal-G and together, we can conquer Earth and Vestroia! The power! Feel the glorious power! More!"

"Excellent." he noted, drawing the Silent Core to himself. "The power... the infinite power building inside of me... I..."

"Ah..." he winced. "No, what's happened... I'm overloaded with negative energy. I can't control the balance... too much... too much..."

"No!" He gaped when he realized he was being drawn into the Silent Core. "Not enough positive energy... out of control!"

"NO!" he hollered when the Silent Core absorbed him, the resulting light from the catastrophic energy surge as both energy Cores spiraled through the portal that Naga opened.

"What's happening?" Drago asked, the shockwave reaching over to the Pyrus region the Elemental Regions crumbling.

"Naga..." he realized. "This must be Naga's doing!"

"What is a Darkus Bakugan doing in Pyrus space?" he asked when a Fear Ripper attacked him.

* * *

In the Doom Dimension...

"Princess..." Apollonir looked worriedly at their unconscious Messiah who was slowing awakening.

"I was too late. I couldn't stop him." Eva muttered. "Naga... he..."

"Rest, My Princess." Oberus soothed. "We know what happened."

"Lars Lion." Eva looked at the Haos Legendary Soldier.

"Yes, My Princess?" Lars Lion asked.

"Summon Wavern." Eva instructed. "And bring her to the Temple of Power."

"But Wavern is..." Clayf protested.

Eva raised a hand to stop him.

"I know what I'm doing, Clayf." she assured the Subterra Bakugan.

"Just do as she says." Apollonir looked at Lars Lion. "Our Princess is one of the last remaining Caelumus, the purest beings in the entire galaxy."

"Of course." Lars Lion nodded and teleported off.

With Lars Lion gone, Eva rose to her feet with the support of her spear and headed towards the Temple of Power.

* * *

Half an hour later...

"Wavern." Eva looked at the female white Bakugan, Naga's twin sister.

"Princess." Wavern greeted the Messiah, the savior of both her and her brother. As the White Ones, the two had been outcasts from all six of the Elemental Regions. It had been the Messiah who had taken them in Now that Naga had taken the Silent Core, Wavern didn't understand why her brother had chosen to betray the one who cared for them as though they were her children.

"Wavern." Eva took the white Bakugan out of her thoughts.

"I'm sure you've known of Naga and the Silent Core." she started.

"Princess, I'm sorry." Wavern apologized.

Eva raised a hand to stop her.

"It isn't your fault." the Messiah replied.

Without a word, she raised both palms over the small pyramid before her and revealing the Infinity Core.

"Princess, this..." Wavern gaped.

Eva raised a hand to stop her protest

"It had been my lifelong wish for you and Naga to guard the Infinity Core and the Silent Core in my stead after my passing." the Messiah continued and sighed. "But thus, Naga misunderstood my noble intentions."

"Wavern, I gravely apologize for the burden I'm about to thrust onto you." she added regretfully.

"I understand." Wavern replied knowingly.

Eva let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and passed the Infinity Core into Wavern's body.

"Forgive me, Wavern." she whispered, holding back her tears and exited the Temple, as Wavern's cries of pain echoed through the Doom Dimension.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	2. Chapter 1

SailorStar9: The prologue goes up. This is Chapter 1. the chapter starts off with a cameo of Eva at the end of Episode 23, before jumping straight to Episode 28.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 1a: Say It Ain't So Joe

* * *

"Oh yeah, I found the Infinity Core." Joe informed the Brawlers on his bed.

"Huh?" the Brawlers, minus Shun echoed.

"Yeah, I saw it in one of my dreams." Joe replied.

* * *

_Dream Sequence_

_Joe was wandering aimlessly through a barren landscape._

"_Where am I?" he mused, looking around._

"_Huh?" he shielded his eyes from a sudden burst of rainbow-colored light._

"_What are you?" he asked, peering at the two silhouettes in front of him. "Some kind of... Bakugan?"_

"_Yes, she is Wavern." Eva replied._

"_Wavern?" Joe echoed._

"_You must never give the Infinity Core to Naga." Eva cautioned._

"_Huh?" Joe echoed._

"_The Infinity Core and the Silent Core are the two entities that preserve the balance of Vestroia." Eva explained. "The Silent Core has taken over Naga and in order restore balance, I had no choice but to have Wavern fuse with the Infinity Core."_

"_So, that means the Infinity Core is..." Joe started._

"_Is within Wavern." Eva finished his sentence._

"_Remember never give the Infinity Core to Naga!" she warned, before disappearing with Wavern._

"_Wavern, wait!" Joe called out._

* * *

"Whoa, some story." Dan noted.

"Wavern is Naga's twin sister." Drago supplied.

"Hm, interesting." Tigrerra added. "But not surprising."

"So, where did this Wavern disappear to, Joe?" Dan pressed.

"Sorry." Joe replied. "But she just vanished, along with the girl."

"Man." Dan complained.

"Wait Joe." Drago cut in. "Did you say a girl was with Wavern too?"

"Yeah." Joe nodded.

"Did she have a spear in her right hand?" Drago asked.

Joe nodded, before adding, "And the aura she gave off was unbelievably strong, but it made me feel at ease."

Drago let out a gasp and exchanged knowing looks at the other four Bakugan.

"Interesting." Shun noted. "This means we don't have to look for the Infinity Core anymore."

"Huh?" Dan, Runo and Marucho looked at him.

"So long as the Infinity Core stays hidden inside Wavern, it's another level of protection against Naga." Shun explained.

"And that means, there's one thing all of us have to do." Runo added.

"Our Bakugan have to evolve into their ultimate form before Hydranoid." Marucho concluded.

"To protect us from Naga having the Infinity Core." Alice noted.

Dan nodded in agreement.

* * *

Chapter 1b: The Brawlers' Last Stand

* * *

In the Doom Dimension...

"Vestroia is collapsing." Exedra stated.

"But sadly, we've sacrificed ourselves to protect it." Clayf added. "And for what?"

"Is there noting we can do?" Frosch pressed.

"Not from here in the Doom Dimension." Lars Lion noted.

"We must find someone to save Vestroia before it's annihilated." Oberus remarked.

"We need six new brave soldiers." Apollonir concluded.

"It has begun." Eva said, looking at the sky as Drago fell through the portal.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"NO!" Drago growled. "This cannot be happening. There is no escape from the Doom Dimension."

"How could this have happened to me?" he asked, upon awakening.

"Welcome to my world, Drago." Reaper chuckled.

"Huh? Reaper!" Drago exclaimed.

"My goodness, I never expected to see you here, friend." Reaper mocked. "But now that you've arrived, don't expect any special treatment."

"I'm trapped." Drago realized after Reaper vanished.

"Drago!" Hydranoid's voice called out.

"What?" Drago gasped. "I must be hearing things."

"Drago!" Dan's voice rang out, an orb of light floating before him.

"What? No!" Drago realized that Dan had followed him. "It can't be!"

"Drago!" Dan shouted, climbing up the fossilized skeleton of a Bakugan.

"Dan?" Drago echoed in shock.

"Drago." Dan teared.

"Drago!" he ran to his partner.

"Daniel!" Drago looked at his incoming partner.

"Drago!" Dan leapt off the skeleton towards his partner, the light orb vanishing.

"Majesty..." Drago looked at the hooded Eva standing in a hill in the horizon, recognizing the Holy Spear in her right hand.

* * *

Later...

"The Doom Dimension." Runo noted on Tigrerra, looking around.

"I have never seem such a place." Tigrerra added.

"Creepy, very creepy." Preyas added.

"Yes, I've never seen any place that looks so desolate." Marucho agreed.

"This dimension has a stink odor." Gorem remarked.

"Never mind the smell." Julie chided. "Gosh, we've got to find my Dan and quick."

"Our best chance of finding him is to search from the air." Skyress suggested.

"Right." Shun agreed and the Ventus bird took off to the skies and the other three Bakugan walked on foot.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"I can't believe these fools have entered the Doom Dimension voluntarily." Frosch chuckled as the six Bakugan watched from a viewing mirror.

"But didn't they come to save one of their own?" Oberus inquired.

"Well, personally I admire their courage." Lars Lions added.

"And I scoff at their sheer stupidity." Clayf noted.

"Scoff if you will, Clayf." Exedra added. "But I suggest we get them to help us in this place."

"A good idea indeed." Frosch agreed.

"I recommend you rethink that suggestion." Clayf advised. "Can we really trust these humans for such a grand task?"

"Not to mention their Bakugan have not yet evolved and are weak." Oberus added.

"Humans ahve proven many a time that they can make the impossible possible." Eva pointed out.

Looking at Oberus, she added, "And Bakugan partnered with humans evolve alongside with their human partners' emotions."

"The Princess is right." Exedra noted. "Something tells me they have great potential."

"Here's a thought." Lars Lion cut in. "We should test them."

"Hm..." Apollonir mused.

"What do you say, Princess?" he looked at Eva.

"An excellent idea." Eva nodded.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	3. Nightmare In Doomsville

SailorStar9: Chapter 1 goes up. This is Chapter 2.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 2: Nightmare In Doomsville

* * *

"You know fellows." Preyas started "I'm not so sure we should've come to the Doom Dimension."

"Yes, but we have to save Dan and Drago." Julie pointed out.

"See anything, Shun?" Runo asked as Skyress flew back.

The ninja-in-training shook his head.

"Not good." Runo muttered.

"You've all got a case of 'Doom and Gloom'." Julie chided. "Come on, let's do this."

"Julie is right, Runo." Marucho agreed. "We came to the Doom Dimension by our own free will to find Dan and Drago. This is our mission."

"All right, what do you say we saddle up and we all go this way, buckaroos." Preyas pointed his thumb in the direction before him.

"No, we go that way." Gorem objected.

"Hey! I want to be trail-boss!" Preyas complained.

"And I want to find Dan." Gorem reminded him.

"What?" Preyas demanded. "Treat me like I'm an idiot. Woah, that's rich, Gorem, real rich. Oh okay then, let's follow the big lump with a brick for a brain."

"Hey look!" Julie cut them off. "I see someone coming."

"Huh?" the rest chorused.

"Dan!" Runo beamed as Drago came flying in.

"Hey look! Danny boy!" Preyas joked. "And Drago!"

"Drago, look!" Dan blinked as the Pyrus dragon landed.

"What are they doing here?" Drago inquired.

"Oh thank goodness, you're safe." Runo beamed.

"I for one, knew we would find you." Marucho added.

"I told them all along we have absolutely nothing to worry about.: Julie noted.

"Thanks for coming." Dan jumped off Drago. "But do you realize this is the Doom Dimension?"

"Did Masquerade sent you here?" he pressed.

"You did this on purpose." he death-panned at the trio's laughter.

"No need to thank us, Danny." Preyas remarked. "It's our pleasure."

"Oh man! I can't believe you guys are such complete idiots!" Dan hollered.

"Listen, Mr. Smarty Pants." Runo fumed. "Everyone of us came here to rescue you!"

"You pin-heads realize we could be trapped here forever?" Dan retorted. "What in the world were you thinking anyway?"

"About you!" Runo snapped.

"So, are you saying you want us to leave you alone here?" she relented.

"Well no." Dan blinked.

"Take it out on me." Shun offered. "It was my idea."

"Don't listen to Shun." Marucho scolded. "We all decided to come to this place."

"Marucho's right." Julie agreed. "The Bakugan Battle Brawlers do everything as a team."

"Oh man." Dan muttered. "That is so... cool."

"I appreciate this guys." he added as the whole team clustered around him. "Thanks."

"Real touching." Preyas cut in. "Now, what do you say we get out little hinnies out of here? Like we split huh?"

"Yes, but which way is out?" Tigrerra asked.

"No clue." Preyas shook his head.

"I should have done that a long time ago." Tigrerra remarked, after swiping Preyas to the ground with her paw.

"Wasn't expecting that." Preyas got to his feet. "And now, let's get on with business, shall we? If we think we can get out of here, then it will happen. Who's with me?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong." he added, after a moment's of silence. "But I get the feeling you're not buying into my plan."

"Oh, it has nothing to do with you personally." Runo remarked, after the teens deathpanned at him.

"Thanks guys." Preyas chuckled. "That makes me feel a whole lot better."

"Now are you going to listen to me or not?" he fumed.

"Hey, we can do this." Dan told his team after the teens burst out laughing. "We'll find a way out of this dump."

"And we can grant that wish, my friends." Apollonir remarked, manifesting before the group.

"Who are you?" Dan asked, shielding his eyes.

"I am Apollonir." Apollonir introduced himself. "An Ancient Pyrus Soldier."

"I am Clayf." Clayf appeared. "A Subterra Soldier."

"I am Lars Lion." Lars Lion was next. "A Haos Soldier."

"Exedra." Exedra appeared. "Darkus."

"I am Frosch." Frosch introduced himself. "An Aquos."

"Oberus." Oberus continued. "I am a Ventus Soldier."

"And our Princess." Apollonir concluded as Eva manifested between to six Soldiers. "The Messiah of Vestroia."

"The legendary six Soldiers of Vestroia." Drago stated. "And the Messiah herself."

"You've heard of us then." Oberus noted.

"Then we shall spare you a long-winded history of our plight" Frosch added.

"What do you want?" Shun demanded.

"Our mission is very clear, we seek a new band of brothers to help save Vestroia from total destruction." Apollonir replied.

"Are you talking about us?" Dan inquired.

"We have a little proposition." Apollonir suggested. "You help us and we will help you escape the Doom Dimension."

"But first, we must test your metal to see if you are worthy of our challenge." Clayf added.

"Worthy?" Runo echoed.

"Yes, we must put you through a series of tests." Lars Lion replied.

"Our mission is to save and we need your help to leave." Drago added.

"Yeah, so what kind of tests you talking about here?" Dan asked. "And how do you know you're even going to help us if we pass?"

"You can't." Apollonir replied.

"Here's the deal." Dan spoke. "If we help you, we want you to release every single Bakugan that's ever been sent to the Doom Dimension."

"Impossible." Exedra replied.

"But it appears these beings really love their Bakugan." Lars Lion noted. "We must help them. I implore you."

"Princess." Apollonir looked at Eva.

"Very well." Eva replied. "Then it shall be so. All Bakugan shall be released to your dimension."

"Now, let's us commence with your tests. Let's bein, shall we?" she concluded, raising her Cosmo, the flare of light forcing the teens to shield their eyes as the six Elemental power circles appeared under their feet. The stream of rainbow-colored light then shot up into the sky, taking the teens with it and shot into the different Elemental sites.

"Julie!" Gorem called out.

_Everyone, I'm counting on you._ Eva passed her thoughts to the five future Guardians.

* * *

"Julie." Gorem called to his unconscious partner. "Julie! Julie!"

"Huh?" Julie pulled herself up from the sofa. "Gorem! Where are we?"

"It looks like we're back at my house, Gorem." she noted, looking around.

"What's going on?" she asked after hearing laughter in the house. "Huh? And what happened to the others?"

"Oh, I'll just call them on my Baku-pod." she decided and dialed a number.

"I can't get any signal." she fumed as the screen fizzled. "Oh, come on! Get me a line, you stupid thing!"

"Huh? Are you hearing what I'm hearing, Gorem?" she asked.

"This isn't your house, Julie." Gorem told her.

"What?" Julie demanded.

"We're still in the Doom Dimension." Gorem replied.

"Wait, so are you saying all this isn't real, then?" Julie asked.

"Hey, Julie." Daisy greeted her. "What's going on?"

"Oh wow, Daisy." Julie looked at her elder sister.

"Daisy?" Gorem echoed. "Who's Daisy?"

"She's my older sister, that's who." Julie replied.

"Oh Julie, I sure wish you could stop calling me 'older'." Daisy remarked.

"Hey! Guys, it's me!" Tom declared, dressed as an astronaut.

"What?" Julie gaped.

"Oh look, it's Tom." Daisy replied. "What are you wearing?"

"Funny you should ask." Tom replied. "I was just on my way to Mars."

"Okay, will someone please tell me what in the world's going on here?" Julie asked.

"This is an illusion, Julie." Gorem concluded. "I sense Clayf's presence. Therefore, I'll conclude this is one of their tests."

"Are you saying this is all fake?" Julie asked. "That my sister and Tom aren't really real?"

"Julie, how about you and me in a quick Bakugan battle?" Daisy challenged.

"Bakugan?" Julie echoed. "Now, I think I'm starting to get it."

"This shall be your test, Julie." Eva replied, appearing behind Tom. "Win this battle, Gorem. I look forward in seeing your evolution."

"Majesty." Gorem blinked.

Eva remained silent as she pointed her spear at Tom, morphing him into his true form; Clayf, before disappearing.

"Clayf." Gorem remarked.

"You must defeat your sister." Clayf declared, returning to his ball form, which Daisy caught.

"You ready to play, Julie?" Daisy asked, the makeshift house falling apart.

"Gate Card, set!" the two sister tossed their gates cards.

* * *

A/N: I'm skipping the Bakugan battle because I know you guys know what happen.

* * *

Finally, Julie discovered her own confidence, causing Gorem evolved into Hammer Gorem and defeating Clayf.

* * *

Back with Eva...

"Princess, you felt that?" Exedra asked when he sensed a surge of energy from Clayf's domain.

"Yes. Eva nodded. "Finally, one of them has started to evolve."

"Clayf has lost then." Exedra concluded after another sharp surge of energy.

"Indeed." Clayf admitted, transporting back after a while.

"You were right, Princess." he added. "Humans do have the ability to make the impossible, possible."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	4. I Am Marucho, Hear Me Roar

* * *

SailorStar9: Chapter 2 goes up. This is Chapter 3.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 3: I Am Marucho, Hear Me Roar

* * *

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Preyas cried as he and Marucho were transported to their test area.

"Dan, Shun, Runo, Julie, where are you?" Marucho asked, walking through the forest.

"I'm beginning to think those guys were sent somewhere else." he noted.

"I thought we were the only ones in this wretched place." Preyas added. "Doomed to spend our days wandering aimlessly."

"Wait a sec." Marucho cut him off. "Is it just me or did you hear something or do you hear something strange?"

"Probably just my stomach." Preyas replied. "I haven't eaten in ages."

"Could you move two feet to your left?" a voice inquired.

"I'm so sorry!" Marucho panicked, finding that he had stepped on Frosch. "Are you okay, whoever you are?"

"Yes." Frosch replied. "I mean no, I need water. Water."

"Sure, but where do I find it?" Marucho asked.

"Beyond that mountain, is another mountain, beyond which, there lies a spring deep in the woods." Frosch pointed his staff at the mountain ahead. "There you'll find water."

"Hang in there." Marucho begged the choking Frosch.

"I don't know. It kinda of sounds it's a long way." Preyas noted.

"Just ignore him." Marucho told Frosch. "We'll go for the spring for you."

"Take this." Frosch handed a bottle to the pre-teen. "You can bring water back in it."

"Great." Marucho remarked.

"We'll be back in a jiff." he promised and headed off.

"Wait, you're not serious, are you?" Preyas complained.

Frosch coughed in his mouth before grinning triumphantly.

* * *

After climbing the mountain...

"I'm beat." Preyas complained.

"Well, we've finally made it up the second mountain pass." Marucho remarked.

"That was the third one." Preyas corrected. "Guess we went too far."

"Ah oh!" he gasped as a wave of rock started sliding down the mountain, one of the larger boulders knocking the two off the mountain and causing them to fall into the lake below.

"Cold, cold, cold! Cold!" Preyas jumped onto a rock on the shore. "If this outfit shrinks, I'm going to be so ticked off."

"I'm all wet too, huh." Marucho noted.

"Preyas, look! It's a spring!" he exclaimed, pointing to the lake.

"No kidding." Preyas mumbled.

* * *

Later...

"Here we go." Marucho offered the bottle of water to Frosch. "Drink up."

"Oh, it's still cold." Frosch remarked and gobbled the water.

"That's better." he noted, jumping up and somersaulting into the air, morphing back to his real form once he landed.

"Hey! I know you!" Preyas exclaimed.

"You're the Ancient Aquos Soldier!" Marucho finished the sentence. "Frosch."

"You have a pure heart and is willing to help others in need." Frosch stated. "I dare say you may have just what it takes to become one of the new Soldiers protecting the Messiah."

"Oh, you sly devil you..." Preyas complained.

"I think I get it now." Marucho realized. "This is my test, wasn't it?"

"No, sorry." Frosch shook his head. "Your real test begins right now!"

"Water?" Marucho blinked as streams of water gushed up from the ground.

"I think I got splashed a little." Preyas muttered, before a wave of water washed the two away.

"Oh no!" Preyas cried.

"I'm _so_ sending him my dry-cleaning bill." he complained underwater.

"Well, my little castaway." Frosch chuckled as Marucho climbed to safety on a lily-pad. "If you entertain the slightest hope of ever seeing your friends again, you must defeat my warrior."

That said, a Marucho clone burst from the water.

"Hey, hang on." Preyas was confused. "If you're here, how cane you be over there too?"

"Ah!" he exclaimed. "There's two you!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Preyas." Marucho scolded. "There can't be two of me. That one over there has got to be an imitation of me."

"Hair looks good." Preyas whispered.

"Thanks, I thought so too." Frosch landed on a rock. "Now, let's begin!"

"This will be fun." the Marucho clone added. "Gate Card, set!"

"Oh well, I guess I don't have a choice." Marucho noted. "Gate Card, set!"

* * *

A/N: I'm skipping the Bakugan battle because I know you guys know what happen.

* * *

Finally, Marucho came into terms with his past, enabling Preyas to evolve and summon his Angelo/Diablo twin.

* * *

Back with Eva...

"Princess, you felt that?" Exedra asked when he sensed a surge of energy from Frosch's domain.

"Yes. Eva nodded. "Finally, another one of them has started to evolve."

"Frosch has lost then." Exedra concluded after another sharp surge of energy.

"Indeed." Frosch admitted, transporting back after a while.

"He's an amusing one." he noted. "Especially the twin. I am sure he'll make an excellent replacement."

"Ah, the attribute-changing one." Eva nodded knowingly.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	5. A Place Far From Home

SailorStar9: Chapter 3 goes up. This is Chapter 4.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 4: A Place Far From Home

* * *

_Shun's Dream Sequence_

_Shun's eyes widened on horror as he saw Eva, in her Mercury Princess form, standing on a crumbling piece of rock, the area around her falling into ruins. Eva then turned to look at him with a sad and pleading look in her eyes._

* * *

Shun snapped his eyes open.

_What is this strange sense of over-protectiveness I feel around that girl? Like I know her from somewhere._ He wondered.

"Everything's alright, Shun." Skyress snapped him out of his thoughts.

"We're here?" Shun inquired.

"I guess so." Skyress replied as Shun sat up. "The last thing I remember is the Legendary Six Soldiers and then I woke up next to you."

"What?" Shun blinked. "A train?"

"This is not what I imagined the World of Tests would look like at all." he noted. "This could be any place back home, except of course, there is no one around, like you and I."

"It's like a ghost town." Skyress remarked on her partner's shoulder. "Look, everything is so rundown. I wonder if the other Brawlers are around somewhere."

"No, we're supposed to be here alone." Shun corrected.

"Then, let's keep moving." Skyress suggested.

"I don't know why those Legendary Soldiers sent us here." she added, as Shun continued walking. "But I do know we're in this strange place for a reason."

"Yeah." Shun agreed. "If being alone is the test, then this is way too easy. It doesn't bother me being on my own. I don't need anybody. I can take care of myself, no problem."

"Oh, hello." a girl who looked like she was eight, appeared.

"I guess your train was late, huh?" she added at Shun's confused look.

"You were expecting me?" Shun inquired.

"Yeah, I was getting bored." the girl replied. "I need someone to play with."

"Play what?" Shun asked.

"How about tag?" the girl giggled.

"You're it." she laughed some more and took off. "Come on."

"Try and catch me." she sang.

"Catch you?" Shun echoed.

"You can't catch me." the girl taunted, hiding in a wooden maze "You can't catch me."

"Who is she?" Shun asked.

"I don't know." Skyress replied. "But she seems to know you."

"Yeah, she does." Shun agreed. "Well, I guess it won't hurt to play along for a while."

_If this game is part of the test, then we're already passed for sure._ He mused as he went off after the girl.

"I'm over here." the girl ran through a cross-junction.

Knowing that he would not be able to end this game of tag if he kept running, Shun leapt onto the wall on the side and landed before the shocked girl.

"Now, you're it." he told her.

"Uh ah, you have to step on my shadow to win." the girl struck out her tongue.

"What?" Shun echoed.

"Those are the rules cos we're playing shadow tag." the girl replied.

"Just kidding." she smiled at Shun's blink.

"Hey wait!" Shun called out as the girl took off running.

Growling, he went off after her with his ninja speed.

The girl turned around to see that Shun was not behind her. Confident that she had lost him, she hummed as she walked forward.

"No, I've got you." Shun grinned, resting his hands on the shocked girl's shoulders.

"Hey, you're fast." the girl giggled. "Okay, onto the next game."

"Another one?" Shun groaned.

"Yeah, 'Kick The Can'." the girl replied, kicking an empty can on the ground. "Come on, follow me."

"She sure seems happy to have you here." Skyress noted.

"I'll say." Shun agreed.

"You're up! It's your turn now." the girl waved at him.

"Okay, here I go." Shun let out a rare smile.

"That was a good one." the girl chuckled as Shun sent the empty can into the air.

"It's more fun to play with someone than it is to be alone all the time." she remarked, the pair climbing up a hill.

"Sometimes." Shun added.

"You mean you like to be alone?" the girl inquired.

"Yeah, I guess it's okay." Shun replied.

"Oh." the girl blinked.

"I have a bunch of friends." Shun explained. "But they can be a handful."

"You're lucky." the girl chuckled.

"I don't think I've ever heard you laugh before, Shun." Skyress noted after hearing her partner's laughter. "It's good to see this side of you."

"Hey, look over here." the girl interjected. "This is my favorite place of all. I always come up here and look at the sunset. As long as the sun is in the sky, I never feel lonely. It makes me really happy."

"Shun, don't you think it's beautiful?" she asked.

"Yeah." Shun nodded. "I haven't seen a sunset like that, well, since I was your age. This really brings back a lot of memories."

"Something's not right about all this." Skyress pointed out.

"And what's that?" Shun asked.

"I'm not sure how long we've been here, but the sun is still in the same position in the sky." Skyress remarked. "It's as if it's never going to go down."

"Yeah, it isn't moving." Shun agreed. "I wonder what that means."

"I know." the girl replied "If the sun always stays up in the sky, we can keep playing forever, if you want to."

Shun was struck be a flashback

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Hey mom! I'm home!" the younger Shun called out as he returned from school._

"_Mom?" he shouted when he received no answer._

"_Mom?" he called. "Mom?_

"_Oh no! What's wrong?" he asked his coughing mother, having found her by the kitchen counter._

"_Wait Shun." his mother started, after letting off coughing on her bed. "I thought you were going over to Dan's to play after school today."_

"_No, not today, mom." the boy shook his head._

"_Oh, come on." his mother chided. "You know you can't fool me."_

"_Well, I..." Shun started._

"_There now." his mother scolded. "It's my job as your mother to know what you're up to."_

"_I'm sorry." Shun apologized. "I knew you weren't feeling well and I didn't want you to be here all by yourself."_

"_Thank you, Shun." his mother smiled._

"_Oh, look at that." she looked at the setting sun. "When I was young, I used to wish the sun would never set. That way, I could play as long as I wanted to. I had so many friends back then. Almost as many a you do now. That was a really happy time. My friends and I would play all kinds of games. We had so much fun. Sunsets like that don't last forever, so enjoy them while you can."I_

_

* * *

_

"She's just like, my mom." Shun realized.

"Don't let it get to you." Skyress chided. "This is only part of the test."

"I'm glad you're here." the girl said. "I've been really lonely without anyone to talk to. When I got here, there was nobody around. I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find anyone. I tried to keep myself busy, but pretty soon, I got bored. It's not much fun being alone. Oh well, at least I have the sunset to look at. Then, I saw you and I hoped you'd stay and play with me."

"Please?" she smiled.

"What are you going to do, Shun?" Skyress asked.

"Please, Shun?" the girl begged. "I have another really good game we can play now."

"Look at this." she revealed a Bakugan ball in her palm.

"Bakugan?" Shun exclaimed.

"This is it." Skyress realized. "This is the test Oberus, the Vestroia Soldier, was talking about. And you'll have to battle this little girl."

"You want to play?" the girl smiled. "It's lots of fun."

"Shun, if this little girl is your mother, then you'll have to focus if you want to make it through this." Skyress reminded him.

"I'll try, Skyress." Shun replied. "But this test has gotten a whole lot harder all of a sudden."

"Okay Shun." the girl brought them to an abandoned railway. "It's time for a showdown. Let's play Bakugan."

"Gate Card, set!" the pair started the duel.

* * *

A/N: I'm skipping the Bakugan battle because I know you guys know what happen.

* * *

Finally, after a burst of emotions from the normally stoic teenager, Skyress evolved into Storm Skyress and defeated Oberus.

* * *

After the battle...

"What happened?" Shun asked, when they were transported back. "Where are we now?"

"I don't know." Storm Skyress replied. "But this looks familiar to me."

"Look around you." Oberus appeared before them. "This is what my world Vestroia looks like now. The Princess' prayers could only do so much. I sometimes wonder what kind of future there will be for this place, but I haven't given up hope yet."

"Please don't." Shun told her. "I know tomorrow will be better. Hopefully, for both our worlds."

"You can trust him, Oberus." Storm Skyress assured the Ventus Guardian.

"I know I can." Oberus replied, her suspicions on Shun being the Princess' Soul Twin was confirmed

"Thank you." Storm Skyress remarked.

"You and your friends have many battles ahead of you, Shun." Oberus warned. "If you're true to one another, you'll win them all. May the light of the Princess be your guide. Good luck."

With that, she disappeared.

* * *

Back with Eva...

"Princess, you felt that?" Exedra asked when he sensed a surge of energy from Oberus' domain.

"Yes. Eva nodded. "Yet, another one of them has started to evolve."

"Oberus has lost then." Exedra concluded after another sharp surge of energy.

"Yes." Oberus admitted, transporting back after a while.

"My suspicions were correct, Princess." she reported to Eva. "He is really who he is. But..."

"He doesn't remember." Eva finished the Ventus Bakugan's sentence.

"Unfortunately." Oberus replied.

"I see." Eva noted. "Guess only time will tell."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. Before I sign off, I'll like to explain something. A Soul Twin is akin to a soulmate. However, the bond between Soul Twins is much stronger than a soulmate's.


	6. Play Nice Runo

SailorStar9: Chapter 4 goes up. This is Chapter 5.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 5: Play Nice Runo

* * *

"So, where are we?" Runo asked.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like we're on our own." Tigrerra replied.

"Julie!" Runo called out. "Shun! Marucho! Dan! Anybody? Hello!"

"Welcome my child, to the Enchanted Forest of Testing." Lars Lions chuckled as she viewed through a crystal globe. "Understand, I can see into your mind, your thoughts, your dreams, your deepest, darkest secrets and I can see through your lies. You can hide nothing from me."

With that, she turned into an old woman, very much like the witch from Snow White.

"This place is creepy." Runo noted as a fog rolled in.

"Yes, it is rather peculiar." Tigrerra agreed.

"Hey wait." Runo started. "Maybe we're making a big deal about absolutely nothing. I say we pick a direction and see if we can find where the other Brawlers are hiding."

"Then, I suggest you lead the way, Runo." Tigrerra noted.

"Okay, now which way do you think we should go?" Runo asked, looking around.

_Oh man, I really wish Dan were here._ She mused. _I sure bet he'll know what to do._

Then, she gasped when a younger version of Dan appeared through the clearing fog.

"Hey there, kiddo. How's it going?" the younger Dan asked.

"Oh wow. It can't be." Runo was stunned as a flashback came to her.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The younger Runo had just moved into the neighborhood and she was sitting on the unopened crates and swinging her legs._

"_Runo honey, what's the matter?" her father asked. "Why aren't you outside in the sunshine._

"_Don't wanna." Runo replied._

"_But why?" her father pressed._

"_Because we just moved here and there's no one to play with." Runo whined. "That's how come."_

"_Well, you won't make any friends by just sitting inside." her father reminded her. "Trust me, Runo."_

_Taking her father's advice, Runo headed to the park._

Boy, I hate moving._ Runo mused. _I miss all my old friends so much.

"_Penalty, penalty." a boy shouted, running after a ball._

"_Get them, get them!" his teammate shouted._

I wish I was back at my old house. _Runo sighed, sitting on the grass._

"_And what's even worse." she added. "There's no one to talk to."_

"_Hey you, kid!" Dan shouted, as the ball he and his friends were playing with rolled beside Runo. "Chuck back my ball!"_

"_I have a name, you know!" Runo retorted._

"_Yeah, tell someone who cares." Dan snorted._

"_For your information, the name's Runo!" Runo tossed the ball back._

"_Nice to meet you too." Dan winked. "Hey, why don't you come over and play, kid?"_

"_I said my name is Runo!" Runo fumed._

"_Yeah, whatever." Dan replied. "Do you want to play?"_

"_I never played baseball before." Runo admitted._

"_Oh, come on." Dan egged. "Throw the ball already."_

"_K!" Runo replied. "Here goes nothing!"_

_Dan hit the ball easily._

"_Hey, show me your stuff!" Runo demanded when it was her turn to play hitter._

"_Here it comes!" Dan tossed the ball._

_Runo missed the ball, the momentum causing her to twirl around like a ballerina and land on her backside._

"_Strike One!" Dan declared._

"_Swing and a miss!" he declared after sometime, the game was still continuing. "Swing and a miss!"_

"_Well kid, you sure are feisty!" Dan joked at the fuming Runo._

"_I said, my name is Runo!" Runo fumed._

"_Right." Dan replied. "Well, give me a call when you learn to play."_

"_Later!" he beamed. "Nice meeting you, kid."_

"_My name is Runo!" Runo shouted after the running Dan. "Got that? Runo! Runo! Runo!"_

* * *

_Wait a sec._ Runo was snapped out of her thoughts. _He was the same kid from when I was little._

"My name is Runo, and if you ever call me kid again, you're so history!" she fumed.

"What's wrong, Runo?" Tigrerra asked.

"That kid." Runo replied. "It's him. He's a little creep, Tigrerra."

"See ya!" the younger Dan beamed and ran off.

"Hey! No, wait! Where are you going?" Runo shouted and took off after him.

"Now why, did he up and take off like that?" she panted for breath.

"What's wrong, Runo?" Tigrerra pressed. "And what's so important about this boy anyway?"

"Well, I'm not exactly so sure myself." Runo admitted.

"Are you being straight with me, young lady?" Tigrerra chided.

"Yeah, of course I am." Runo replied.

"Are you looking for someone, my dear?" the disguised Lars Lion asked.

"Hello?" Runo blinked.

"I overheard your conversation." the old woman replied.

"Why yes, I'm looking for my friends." Runo replied. "Altogether, there's four of them. And for whatever reason, I was sent out into this forest."

"I see." the old woman noted. "But are you sure it's your friends you're looking for and not someone else? Or maybe, it is a little boy whom you seek? Tell me, am I right?"

"Well, if I am right." she added, noting Runo's shocked expression. "Then, you'll find him in that shackle over there."

"Thanks a lot, lady." Runo replied. "Well, I guess I better get going now."

"What was that all about?" Tigrerra asked.

"No clue, Tigrerra." Runo replied and hurried over to the logged cottage.

_Your soul is getting darker, my dear._ Lars Lion mused. _Very dark, indeed._

_Okay, so where is he?_ Runo thought when she arrived.

"I don't know if I should say anything." Tigrerra voiced. "But, that old woman back there gives me the willings."

At Runo's gasp, she explained, "I detected a quality about her that not quite, well, human."

"It's just your imagination."Runo soothed. "She was just an old lady."

"Hey, it's you again." the younger Dan burst out of the cottage and saw Runo.

"Er, yeah..." Runo blinked.

"So, you want to battle?" Dan asked.

"What?" Tigrerra exclaimed, the two seeing the Haos Bakugan in Dan's hand.

"Didn't you follow me so you can battle?" Dan asked.

"Sorry, but er... I'm confused." Runo admitted

"You mean you don't remember me at all?" Dan muttered. "I'm Danny. But you can just all me Dan."

"Wha?" Runo gaped. "You're Dan? But you don't mean that you're..."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Yeah Dan." the younger Dan told the younger Runo. "That's me, live and in person. Good night, cutie."_

* * *

"Hey then, the brat I met when I was a little girl was really Dan?" Runo realized.

"For real?" even Tigrerra was astonished.

"I know it sounds weird, Tigrerra." Runo nodded. "But a long time ago, I met this kid in the park. I never caught his name back then, but now it all makes sense. It was Dan."

"I can only guess that the Legendary Soldiers have brought him back to this place." Tigrerra surmised. "But why? Especially after all these years."

"My test." Runo realized.

"That's it!" Tigrerra beamed.

"Which means..." Runo trailed off, turning back to the younger Dan.

"I accept your challenge, Dan." she smiled.

"All right!" Dan beamed. "Let's get busy."

"You ready, Tigrerra?" Runo asked her partner. "Now's my chance for a little payback. And now that I know it's Dan, we've got to win. He was so rude to me back then."

"I'm in." Tigrerra replied.

"Sure Dan is my best friend." Runo frowned. "But he's also my rival. And I have to pass this stupid test."

"Are you ready?" she asked the younger Dan.

"Yeah." Dan replied.

"Gate Card, set!" the two chorused.

* * *

A/N: I'm skipping the Bakugan battle because I know you guys know what happen.

* * *

Finally, Runo realized her mistake, the sudden surge of power shielded Lars Lion's light arrow from the gravely injured Tigrerra. With that, the light arrows on Tigrerra's back disappeared as she evolved into Blade Tigrerra. Activating her Velocity Fang ability, blade Tigrerra took down her opponents, along with Lars Lion.

* * *

Back with Eva...

"Princess, you felt that?" Exedra asked when he sensed a surge of energy from Lars Lion's' domain.

"Yes." Eva nodded. "Only one more remain."

"Lars Lion has lost then." Exedra concluded after another sharp surge of energy.

"Yes." Lars Lion admitted, transporting back after a while.

"An interesting child, that one." she noted.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	7. You’re Going Down, Clown

SailorStar9: Chapter 5 goes up. This is Chapter 6.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 6: You're Going Down, Clown

* * *

"Daniel!" Drago tried to wake his partner. "Daniel! Can you hear me? Wake up!"

Dan peered open his eyes and found himself in an abandoned movie theatre.

"Oh man, talk about freaky." he muttered. "Where the heck are we?"

"I do believe this place may have been created by the Six Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia to be your test." Drago replied.

"Huh?" Dan blinked.

The overhead projector came on

"Now what?" Dan demanded, seeing the movie countdown. "This is getting freaky. Real freaky."

"Apollonir!" Drago exclaimed, the said Pyrus Soldier appearing on screen,

"Hey, you mind telling me what's the deal?" Dan demanded.

"Please observe." Apollonir instructed, his visual fading out and the clips of the rest of the Brawlers' battles rolled in.

"All your friends have succeeded in their trials, overcoming various hurdles set before them. Some were more difficult than the others, but all remained determined to win, and their price for victory, each of their Bakugan in turn evolved. And each of your friends were taught a lesson along the way. Lessons they shall carry with them for a lifetime. Now, it is your turn, young Dan." Apollonir added.

"My turn for what?" Dan demanded.

"To help me further evolve. "Drago replied.

"You are quite right, Drago." Apollonir agreed. "Shall we begin?"

"Excuse me please." Dan voiced out. "But I don't need any life lesson, my friend."

"Please forgive me, but I beg to differ." Apollonir chuckled. "You, especially, are most in need of one. How I envy the ignorance of youth."

"What in the world?" Dan exclaimed, seeing the clown in the back of the theatre.

"Show yourself, creep!" he growled.

The clown merely laughed and somersaulted before him.

"Who do you think you are?" Dan jumped the clown.

"That's going to leave a mark." he winced when he missed.

"You must battle him." Apollonir instructed. "Your test is to defeat him, and if you succeed, you and your friends and their Bakugan shall be set free from the Doom Dimension."

"For real?" Dan demanded.

"The Princess has given her word." Apollonir replied, the clown laughing as he disappeared into the screen.

"Daniel!" Drago exclaimed.

"What could be so hard about beating a stupid clown?" Dan remarked. "Come on, Drago."

"Wait!" Drago warned as Dan leapt onto the stage. Grabbing his partner in mid-air, Dan leapt into the screen.

"I don't think I like this, Drago." he noted, upon finding themselves on the Moon's surface.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Drago agreed.

"Now that you're here, shall we begin?" Apollonir issued his challenge.

"So, let me get this straight." Dan started. "My test is to beat bozo, right? If I kick his butt, we all get sent back to our world."

"That is correct." Apollonir replied.

"Okay, let get this party started." Dan grinned. "I want to pass this dorky test as quick as I can. Gate Card, set!"

* * *

On Earth....

"Um hm, and that goes right there in the corner." Mrs. Brown instructed the movers.

After putting down the crate he was carrying, Joe headed to the balcony.

"Man, this is so cool." he noted, looking at the sky. "My new home."

"No way!" he exclaimed, upon seeing Alice. "Alice?"

"I'm sorry I'm the only one in the welcoming committee, Joe. But, I'm so glad you moved into our neighborhood." Alice apologized in the park.

"I guess everyone else is still in the Doom Dimension." Joe mused. "I feel so... so useless. I wish I could help."

"Yeah, me too." Alice concurred. "But all we can do is hope everyone makes it back home safely."

"Boy, I sure wish I was down there to help them battle." Joe sighed. "How come you didn't go with them, Alice?"

"It just seems really weird to me." he added, seeing Alice's bewildered look. "I mean you're like the smartest Brawler around."

"I know this is going to sound dumb," Alice replied. "But I really don't know the answer to that. It was like something was holding me back."

"Joe?" Mrs. Brown called.

"Yeah mom, I'll be right there." Joe shouted.

"I'd better get going." Alice stated. "I've got stuff to do, Joe. I'll catch you later. Nice seeing you again."

"Hi, Mrs. Brown." she bowed to Joe's mother and took off.

_Woah, something's weird._ Joe thought.

* * *

In the World of Tests...

"Let the battle commence!" Apollonir declared.

* * *

A/N: I'm skipping the Bakugan battle because I know you guys know what happen.

* * *

On Earth....

"Oh really, that is so interesting." a housewife remarked on what her companion told her. "I've got to try that recipe."

"Mommy, mommy, look!" the younger housewife's son shouted. "A flying saucer. A flying saucer."

Oh Neil, you know what your father and I tell you about telling stories?" his mother chided.

"But mommy!" Neil complained.

Seeing the streak of light flying across the sky, a fainting spell overtook Alice and she collapsed, rolling down the slope.

* * *

At Joe's unit...

"Whoa!" Joe gaped in surprise as a burst of rainbow-colored light streamed into the unit. "What's going on?"

"Bakugan?" his eyes widened when he saw Wavern on the table.

"You must not allow Naga to obtain the Infinity Core!!" Wavern warned.

"Wavern?" Joe exclaimed. "It _is_ you! And don't worry, everything will be alright."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Christoper was riding his bike when he saw the unconscious Alice underneath some bushes.

Dropping his bike, he hurried to the older girl's side.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed. "Alice!"

"Oh Christoper." Alice pushed herself up.

"Just stay put. I'll go and see if I could get somebody to help." Christoper told her.

"Christoper, wait." Alice stopped him. "I'm okay. I think I just need to sit here for a minute."

"You sure?" Christoper asked.

* * *

Later in Christoper's tree house...

"This is my secret fort, Alice." Christoper told her. "My dad and I built it when I was a kid. He calls it my 'Fortress of Solitude'.

"What you've got there, Christoper?" Alice asked, the boy revealing a box of Aquos Bakugan.

"These are my Bakugan." Christoper showed her his collection. "I hide them up here to make sure they're safe."

"Cool." Alice remarked.

"Anyhow, you should rest." Christoper told her. "Just hang out here till you feel better."

"Yeah, I think I'll do that." Alice agreed. "And Christoper, thank you."

"Hey, can I get you some water or something?" Christoper inquired after a nervous chuckle.

"Okay." Alice relented.

"No problem." Christoper assured her. "I'll be back in a flash, Alice."

* * *

On the apartment's rooftop...

"The positive energy that the Infinity Core emits is the source of all life." Wavern began. "Any living thing that comes in contact with the Infinity Core's energy immediately draws it in and amazing things happen. Some are simple and pure, while others are so amazing, they could even be called miracles. Everything needs this energy to survive. But because the energy is so powerful, it has been hard for me to harness it and move around freely in your world. Only the Princess' prayers can contain this tremendous energy. And that's why I've come to you, Joe. I need your help."

"I get all that." Joe noted. "But why me?"

"Because I know your wish is to battle alongside your friends." Wavern replied. "And I come back to battle with you. To stop Naga from destroying not only Vestroia, but your world too. It's a battle we must win."

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen." Masquerade interrupted.

"Masquerade!" Joe exclaimed.

"I came here to get the Infinity Core." Masquerade informed him.

* * *

In Christoper's tree house...

"I'm back!" Christoper shouted. "And I brought you water, Alice. And I got you some other stuff to make you feel a bit..."

The boy then dropped the knapsack he carried when he saw Alice had gone missing.

"I wonder where she went." he mused.

* * *

In the World of Tests...

"Dan." Drago tried to wake his unconscious partner. "Can you hear me? Wake up, Dan! Wake up!"

"We must be on our guard, Dan." the Pyrus Dragoniod warned. "This is still the world created by the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia."

"Now what?" Dan demanded, as the spotlight turned on.

"I have witnessed your strength, human, and I am impressed." Apollonir appeared on screen. "I entrust you with not only our mission, and also the Princess."

"Thank you, Apollonir." Drago replied. "But if you would allow me one question. After battling the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia, the other Bakugan from Earth all evolved. I, however, after passing my trial, have not. Why? Why have I not evolved further?"

"Easy." Dan chided.

"In order to save our universe," Drago pressed. "To keep the Infinity Core away from Naga, we must evolve. We all must become the ultimate Bakugan if we are to succeed in this battle."

"The simple answer is," Eva chided gently, like a mother scolding a child. "You have one more hurdle to overcome, young one."

"Oh, come on!" Dan complained. "You've got to be kidding!"

"Then, look behind you." Eva pointed her spear behind Dan.

Dan turned and saw the clown from before.

"Oh man, not you again." Dan whined. "You bug me!"

With a growl, he leapt at the clown and forced the mask off.

"Runo!" Dan blinked.

A shift was heard and Dan turned his attention to the stage where three more clowns stood.

Dan blinked as they took off their masks.

"Marucho." Dan exclaimed. "Julie! Shun!"

"Do you understand now?" Eva asked. "Once you've defeated your friends, only then will you Dragoniod be able to evolve into the Ultimate Bakugan."

"No!" Drago growled. "That is totally unacceptable! Princess, how could you ask that of me?"

"No Drago." Dan corrected. "If it's the only way to evolve, we'll do it!"

Eva remained silent as she raised her Cosmo, the blinding light forcing the two to shield their eyes.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	8. Home Sweet Home

SailorStar9: Chapter 6 goes up. This is Chapter 7.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 7: Home Sweet Home

* * *

In the Doom Dimension...

"You have passed the tests." Clayf informed Julie as the five streaks of lights returned to Earth.

"You have proven yourselves yourselves to be worthy soldiers." Frosch told Marucho.

"The fate of Vestroia and the Princess is in your hands." Oberus said.

"We are counting on you." Lars Lion added. "Don't let us down."

"Only you can return Vestroia to its original state." Apollonir remarked. "It's up to you now."

"I'm counting on you, everyone." Eva whispered, seeing the lights return to Earth. "Please protect Wavern."

"They are indeed a very powerful team, but the one who leads them, I'm not so sure about." Exedra noted.

"This, you do not have to worry, Exedra." Eva assured the Darkus Soldier. "The Dragoniod will shine, when the time is ripe."

"Princess!" Exedra gasped when Eva clutched her heart in pain.

"It's begun then." Eva whispered. "The beginning of the end."

* * *

On Earth...

Dan opened his eyes to find himself on a grassy hill slope.

"We're home." he realized. "The Soldiers of Vestroia kept their promise, Drago."

"But we still have one more test to pass, Dan." Drago reminded him.

"That's right." Dan agreed.

"Dan!" Runo hollered, the rest of the group hurrying over to him. "Dan! Hey, Dan!"

"Welcome back Dan!" Marucho beamed.

"Danny boy!" Julie beamed.

"Hi guys!" Dan waved back.

"Dan." Runo started, the four unaware of Dan's internal conflict. "It sure is good to see you again."

"So, I guess you passed your test." Marucho noted. "Just like the rest of us?"

"Yeah, you bet." Dan replied.

Shun blinked at his best friend.

"Hey Dan, is something bothering you?" Julie asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Dan assured them. "It's really nothing. Everything's a-okay! Hey, what could be wrong. We made it back from the Doom Dimension, didn't we?"

"Yes, that's right." Drago agreed, covering his partner's lie as he recalled what Eva had told him. "Of course, Dan."

"Something wrong, Draggie?" Preyas asked on Marucho's shoulder.

"You not feeling well?" Angelo asked on Marucho's other shoulder.

"It's probably just growing pains." Diablo chided.

"And what do you exactly mean by that?" Angelo demanded.

"He evolved, right?" Diablo argued.

"Of course he did!" Preyas snapped at his twin. "He's just been through a lot. Give him a break!"

"A trip to the Doom Dimension really put the wienies on these guys." Runo deathpanned, causing Marucho to chuckle.

"How cute." Julie gushed at the two arguing brothers. "They're just like these comedians that are on TV."

"Yeah, you mean cable." Runo corrected.

_They're all my friends._ Dan mused. _But the only way Drago can become an Ultimate Bakugan is if I defeat every one of them._

* * *

On Joe's apartment's rooftop...

"So, you're the great Masquerade." Joe noted.

"That's right." the masked villain replied. "And I've come to take the Infinity Core from you. Let's battle."

"We're ready." Joe replied. "Right, Wavern?"

"I can take him, Joe." Wavern replied. "I know it."

"You have to battle." Joe added. "I don't have a choice."

"I know." Wavern replied. "And I think it'd be better if you let me handle this one on my own."

"I don't want to see you end up in the Doom Dimension." she added. "Like the other Brawlers."

"Can you beat him?" Joe asked.

"There's nobody better than me." Wavern assured him. "You know that. The Princess entrusted the Infinity Core to me, and I'm not about to let her down!"

"Field Open." Masquerade tossed a Gate Card in.

"Field Open." Joe threw a Gate Card in.

"Doom Card, set!" Masquerade tossed in a Doom Card. "Gate Card open."

"I'm in." Joe concurred, following suit.

* * *

A/N: I'm skipping the Bakugan battle because I know you guys know what happen.

* * *

After the battle...

"Masquerade!" Wavern shouted on Joe's hand. "I want you to give my brother, Naga, a message. Tell him to put a stop to his plan of destroying Vestroia."

"Wavern?" Joe blinked.

"If he agrees to this, then I will give him the Infinity Core." Wavern added. "But if he insists on using it so that he can have the ultimate power for himself, then he'll never get his claws on it. I will make sure of that."

"I'm not your messenger, so why don't you tell him yourself?" Masquerade scoffed.

"Masquerade, you know Naga only wants to use Infinity Core for evil." Joe remarked. "Why are you working for him anyway?"

"I have my reasons." Masquerade replied and disappeared.

* * *

"Hi! I'm home!" Runo shouted when she entered her family cafe.

"Runo!" one of the customers blinked. "You're back."

"Hiya Runo." another customer added. "It's her."

"Welcome home." Runo's father gushed.

"Hello everybody!" Runo sang.

"Hey, where's Alice?" she asked, looking around.

"You just missed her." her mother replied. "She went into town to run a few errands. But we're expecting her back any minute now."

"Oh..." Runo whined. "That's too bad. I was really looking forwards to seeing her."

"Hey Runo." one of the male customers gushed. "I'm not too busy, I'd love to hear all about your adventures."

"Where did you go?" another customer pressed.

"Was it fun?" another inquired.

"You had a good time?" a fourth asked.

"Yup, I guess so." Runo replied.

"Dad!" she yelled. "Who are these guys?"

"Oh, just some fans." Runo's father chuckled. "Now, let's have a big smile."

Runo screamed in frustration as her father snapped a photo.

* * *

In her room...

"Sheesh!" she sighed, slamming the door and sinking onto her bed. "What a zoo."

Walking over to the basket where she placed her Bakugan, she gaped before tearing in joy when she saw that the Bakugan that had been sent to the Doom Dimension had been returned.

"My Bakugan!" she gushed. "You're back! Oh, it's so good to see you!"

* * *

In Marucho's place...

"Hi mum, hi dad." Marucho greeted his parents. "I'm home and I've brought a couple of friends with me."

"Marucho." his father sipped his drink. I trust your trip overseas was a successful one?"

"Go on, we'd love to hear all about it." his mother urged.

"Well, I..." Marucho stammered.

"As long as the Infinity Core stays hidden inside Wavern, it's another level of protection against Naga." Shun covered for the pre-teen.

"Come on, you've all got a case of 'Doom and Gloom'." Julie added quickly. "Yeah, I told them all along they had absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Julie's correct." Marucho agreed. "Yeah, and we're as good as new, for sure." before bursting into laughter, followed by everyone else.

* * *

In Dan's place...

_Dan._ Dan's mother looked at the family picture on her cellphone. _Please come home soon. I really miss you._

"It's bedtime." she shut the handphone.

"Who's there?" she asked, upon hearing the door open.

"Surprise!" Dan beamed at his astounded mother. "I gotcha! I'm home!"

"I really miss you, mom." he returned the hug his sobbing mother gave him. "Don't cry."

* * *

Later...

"So that's what pretty much what went down." Dan finished after explaining to his mother what had occurred. "If we don't do something, then all of Vestroia, Drago's world, will be completely destroyed. Yeah, I know it sounds like a crazy story; I didn't believe at first until Drago convinced me it was real. We went to a place called the Doom Dimension, and I saw for myself what was really happening. There's this guy called Hal-G and he's partly responsible for this mess. He wants to use the Bakugan for his own evil purposes but we can't let him get away with it. And they're others too, like the creep called Masquerade; he wants to get rid of all the Bakugan by sending them to the Doom Dimension. But I know the Brawlers are up for the challenge. We can take him. And with the help of our Bakugan, I know we can't lose."

"So, that's it." he looked at his mother. "I have to help save the Bakugan world because I know they'd do the same for us if our worlds get into trouble."

Looking down at Drago, he added, "The Bakugan are my friends, and I'd do anything for a friend."

"Thank you, Dan." Drago replied.

"I don't know what I was thinking." Dan chuckled. "I must be going bonkers if I expect you to believe a story like that, mom."

"I believe." Dan's mother corrected.

"Come on, Dan." she chided at her son's puzzled expression. "I am your mother, remember?"

"Geez, thanks mom." Dan blinked.

"You're very lucky, Dan." Drago noted.

"Whoa!" he gasped when Dan's mother picked him up.

"This one's got quite a deep voice." Dan's mother remarked.

"What?" Drago was shocked. "You mean you can hear me!?"

"For real?" Dan was astonished.

"For real!" his mother beamed.

"Listen now, Drago." she looked at the Bakugan. "You take care of my Dan. Promise me."

"Yes, madam." Drago sweatdropped as Dan chuckled nervously.

* * *

Back in Masquerade's mansion...

"I'll like to ask you something." Masquerade started. "Doctor Hal-G, or Doctor Micheal."

"Ah? I haven't been called that name in a very long time." Hal-G popped out of the wall behind the masked villain.

"Your dimension transporter system ahs been a great asset to me." Masquerade admitted. "With it, I'm able to transport myself from one place to another."

"That's what it's for." Hal-G replied.

"Tell me, will it work in the Doom Dimension?" Masquerade inquired.

"Of course. I designed the dimension transporter to work anywhere." Hal-G chuckled.

"Very well then." Masquerade decided after Hal-G was out of earshot. "It's only a matter of time before I get my hands on the Infinity Core.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	9. Dan’s Last Stand

SailorStar9: Chapter 7 goes up. This is Chapter 8.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 8: Dan's Last Stand

* * *

"Man, that's so cool you moved into our neighborhood, Joe. And thanks for getting everyone together like this." Dan remarked after the group met up with Joe.

"Now, we can be a Battle Bakugan Brawler wide and in person, instead of over the Internet." Marucho added.

"Yeah, we can all battle together." Dan agreed. "Wicked."

"It will be so cool." Joe concurred.

"Hey guys, not to change the subject or anything, but where are Alice and Runo hiding?" Julie thought to ask.

"They're probably off doing girl stuff." Dan replied. "They'll be back soon."

"I was wondering, Joe." Marucho cut in. "Are you and your mom completely settled into your new apartment?"

"Yeah." Joe nodded. "Thanks for asking. And even Wavern seems to like our new place."

"Whoa!" Dan gushed over the white Bakugan. "Cool! The legendary Wavern. It is so nice to meet you. My name is Dan and this is my Bakugan, Drago."

"Is that you, Wavern?" Drago asked, unfurling himself.

"Nice to see you again, Dragoroony." Wavern teased.

"Dragoroony?" Dan echoed. "Who's Dragoroony?"

"It's me." Drago deathpanned.

"But, how come she called you Dragoroony?" Dan asked.

"I believe they know each other from Vestroia." Marucho surmised. "And I even ventured a guess; that these two are more than just old friends."

"Oh wow, is that for real?" Julie gushed. "Were you and Drago once an item?"

"Yes, guilty as charged." Wavern nodded. "Let's just say Drago and I have a history together. Isn't that right, Dragoroony?"

"Yes, but not in﻿ front of the kids." Drago protested.

"Oh Dragoroony, you still know how to ruffle my feathers, don't you?" Wavern flirted.

"Oh man, gross." Dan remarked.

"Oh, oh, oh." Diablo teased. "Seems old Drago here is quite a little lover boy. Eh, Angelo?"

"Your feeble attempt at humor is far from thoughtful." Angelo chided. "Now, hush up, will you?"

"I should have just stayed in bed." Drago growled a protest.

"You're the best, buddy." Dan chuckled.

"Enough!" Shun cut the laughter short. "What was so important that you called us all together, Joe? I can only guess it wasn't just to meet Wavern. So, what then?"

"WHAT?" Dan hollered after hoe told them what happened. "You battle Masquerade and won? Are you serious?"

"I can't believe it." Marucho concurred. "You took on Masquerade's Dual-Hyraniod and defeated it?"

"Well, Wavern is packing the positive energy from the Infinity Core." Joe replied.

"That is true." Wavern confirmed. "Simply put, the Core feeds off of the power of any opponent throws at it, and in turn, amasses that energy to use against its enemy."

"But the bad news is," Joe added. "I get the feeling that losing one battle won't make Masquerade back down. Somehow, he'll get his Hyraniod to evolve and when he does, I'll say he'll be back for more."

"We only want a battle and like Joe said, I'm sure he'll want his revenge." Wavern agreed.

"If we let his Hydranoid evolve, then we can kiss the Infinity Core goodbye." Shun noted.

"Not to mention, it would be Naga's." Skyress added.

"And with the Silent Core and the Infinity Core in his grasp, he could destroy both Vestroia and our world." Drago commented. "That would be the end of us all."

"Guys, we've got to stop him." Dan fumed. "We can't let this happen. We got to take down Masquerade in order to protect the Infinity Core."

"You're right." Julie nodded in agreement. "The Brawlers are the last line of defense protecting the entire universe."

"We can do this." Wavern encouraged.

* * *

Later...

"Okay, here's the way I see it, guys." Marucho started off. "Our mission entails producing an Ultimate Bakugan as quickly as we possibly can."

"Then, I guess the real trick is, we got to get it done before that creep Masquerade does." Dan added.

"Yeah, and we're already ahead of the game." Marucho agreed.

"You're right." Julie nodded. "Since we've all passed our tests back there in the Doom Dimension, all of our Bakugan all started the process of evolution. Especially my little Gorem. I'm sure one of them will evolve into the Ultimate Bakugan soon."

"An excellent observation, Julie." Marucho noted. "My Preyas and Shun's Skyress have started to evolve as well."

"Oh, and don't forget about Runo's Tigrerra." Julie added. "I am so excited. I mean we can only guess which one of our Bakugan will be the one to save the entire universe."

"Say Dan, is there something wrong?" she asked, noticing Dan's expression. "You seem so quiet. Don't be so glum, chump. A Brawler has to be a warrior, brave and strong. Got it? Now buck up mister. We can do this."

"Ah!" Dan winced when Julie slapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, could you just back off?"

"What was that?" Julie blinked.

"It's just, well ..." Dan started. "Okay, I didn't exactly pass my dumb test."

"You what?" Julie demanded.

"So, you didn't pass your test?" Marucho exclaimed.

"You can't be serious, Dan." Shun snapped.

"Just let me explain, guys!" Dan protested. "In the Doom Dimension, I was battling this clown wearing a mask. And when I tore it off, it was Runo. And Marucho, then Julie, and then Shun. And that's not the end of it. Next, that Eva girl tells me I failed and in order to pass the test, she says I've got to defeat all of you guys one by one in a battle."

"Does that mean we all have to lose for you to pass?" Julie blinked.

"And I guess that mean you haven't evolved yet either. Right Drago?" Preyas asked.

"Correct." Drago sighed.

"Not even a bit?" Preyas asked.

"Not at all." Drago replied.

"Not even a tinny einny winny winny bit?" Preyas pressed.

"I said no!" Drago barked.

"So, that's it." Shun realized. "You have to battle each one of us and in order for Drago to evolve to the next level, he has to beat each of our Bakugan."

"That's sounds simple to me." Preyas noted. "We each battle Drago and lose and presto, he evolves."

"What? Are you loopy, Preyas?" Diablo fumed. "I hate fake and I'm not taking a dive for no one! You got that?"

"I concur." Angelo agreed. "We must approach each battle with our pride and integrity intact."

"Did we just agree?" Diablo asked.

"Yes, I do believe we did." Angelo replied.

"Oh, this is so typical." Preyas sweatdropped. "Now I look like an idiot."

"Okay, what do you say we get this battle started?" Julie inquired.

"Huh? You serious?" Dan blinked.

"Dead serious." Julie replied. "I think it's high time I get a chance to put my evolved and adorable Gorem to the test and see what he can do in battle. I'll start out with my 'Hammer Gorem' ability. But better watch it, we're not taking prisoners!"

"Wait!" Dan barked. "Wait a minute!"

"Uh, uh, uh." Julie tsked. "Oh Dan, do not underestimate me, because according the to latest Bakugan rankings, I'm catching up to you. So you'd better knock off the smart routine, pal. Now we've cleared that little issue up, I think it's time we both got down to business. We'll use my rules: head-to-head, my Gorem against your Drago and no interference from anyone else. You got that?"

"Okay, let's do this." Dan agreed. "But one thing, don't come crying to me, when I beat you."

"Let the games begin." Marucho declared, a Gate Card in hand. Shun growled and followed suit.

"Field Open!" the four chorused.

* * *

A/N: I'm skipping the Bakugan battle because I know you guys know what happen.

* * *

After the battle...

"Dan, Julie." Marucho blinked as Dan landed on the ground with an unconscious Julie in his arms. "You made it. But are you okay?"

"Hey, snap out of it, Julie. You've got to wake up." Dan tried to wake Julie.

"Is that you, Dan?" Julie moaned. "What happened?"

"Julie!" Dan shouted when she fainted again.

"Bye much." Julie grinned, sticking out her tongue.

"Oh Dan, I couldn't be prouder of you." she hugged the stunned Dan. "I'm so sorry for giving you such a hard time. You're the best!"

"Oh man." Dan complained, putting her down.

"Geez, Julie. You really had us going for a minute there." Marucho scolded. "You're quite a little actor. But please, you mind never doing that to us ever again?"

"Seriously Julie." Dan added. "Thanks a lot for getting on my case back there. Hey, if it wasn't for you giving me all that grief, I don't think Drago and me could have done what we did and pulled out a win over Gorem."

"Okay, enough yapping." he got back to business. "Who wants to go next?"

"Hey tough guy." Diablo cut in. "Are you trying to scare us with your tough talk? It's not working, pal."

"Yeah, I say we go next." Preyas agreed. "How about it, Marucho old buddy?"

"I concur." Marucho agreed.

"Alright Dan." he looked at the older teen. "I and my Bakugan challenge you to the next battle!"

"Oh boy!" Diablo grinned. "This is going to be so much fun! Drago, you're going down, hard."

"I'm not one to boast, but between the two of us, you're toast, Drago." Angelo agreed.

"I can't believe it." Preyas added. "Me, little old Preyas, soon to be the Ultimate Bakugan."

"Field Open!" the four chorused, again.

* * *

A/N: I'm skipping the Bakugan battle because I know you guys know what happen.

* * *

After the battle...

"I concede." Marucho admitted. "You win."

"Hey, no fair!" Preyas complained. "I want a recount. I demand a recount."

"Two down, one to go." Dan panted, looking over to his best friend. "Ready, Shun?"

"Yeah, but not today." Shun replied.

"You're tired, Dan." he explained at Dan's blink. "And it'll be too easy. We'll wait. I'll meet you here tomorrow morning."

"Sure." Dan replied as Shun walked off.

* * *

In Runo's room...

"Alice?" Runo inquired as she walked into the dark room. "That's weird. I wonder where she could have gone?"

* * *

In the Doom Dimension...

_So, this is the Doom Dimension._ Masquerade mused as he walked through the barren land.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_So Masquerade, why do you want the Infinity Core?" Joe asked._

* * *

"Sorry, but that's my business." Masquerade replied.

"Legendary Soldiers," he hollered into the sky. "If you can hear my voice, show yourself! I hereby challenge you to a battle!"

"So, you are the evil one he sent from the other dimension." Eva remarked, appearing with Exedra.

"Heh, I thank you for the red carpet welcome." Masquerade scoffed. "Whoever you are."

"Allow me to introduce your opponent." Eva smiled. "I believe you know her."

"Heh! Let's get this over with." Masquerade snorted as Alice manifested before the Messiah.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	10. Show Me What You’ve Got

SailorStar9: Chapter 8 goes up. This is Chapter 9.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 9: Show Me What You've Got

* * *

The next day...

"Come on Daniel, it's time to get up now." Dan's mother chided.

"Another perfect day in the city." Dan stretched himself at the balcony.

"Yes, the conditions are just right for your battle with Skyress." Drago agreed.

"Yeah, I can hardly wait for the action to start." Dan nodded.

"I'm glad you're up for it because this could be your toughest challenge yet." Drago noted.

"Don't worry." Dan assured him. "I won't lose."

"I know." Drago replied.

"It is part of the test, remember?" Dan reminded.

"Just make sure you're not late." Drago remarked.

"I won't be." Dan replied. "Well, I said we'll meet them at Runo's house, so we'd better get moving."

"Runo's house?" Drago echoed.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her for a couple of days now." Dan replied.

"I suppose you're right." Drago noted. "And where has Alice been?"

"I have no idea." Dan admitted. "Haven't been online for a while either. So, we'd better go and check up on them."

"You'll have to go without me, Dan." Drago stated, flustered.

"Huh?" Dan blinked.

"Er.. I've made some plans of my own." Drago explained. "I'll be back in time for the battle. Why don't I just meet you at the park? "

"You made plans of your own?" Dan echoed. "That's not like you."

"You'll have to get used to it, Dan!" Drago protested. "I've figured out how to move around quite well in this form and I just feel like going out on my own for a change. It's nothing personal. I just want a little time to myself."

"It's a big world out there." Dan teased.

"I'm not a child!" Drago protested.

"Don't talk to strangers." Dan joked.

"Stop speaking to me like that!" Drago fumed. "You know I can take care of myself! I'll﻿ see you later."

"Hey, make sure you look both ways before you cross the street.﻿" Dan shouted after Drago hopped off the railing.

"Silence, human!" Drago exclaimed.

* * *

At Runo's place...

"What? Alice is missing?" Dan exclaimed.

"Keep it down. I don't want my mom and dad to hear us." Runo hushed him. "This isn't the first time that Alice's disappeared."

"I guess I should have told you before, but the truth is sometimes she's gone for days at a time." she admitted as the two crossed the street. "Who knew?"

"On her own?" Dan asked.

"Yup, but she always come back and seems just fine, so I never thought anything about it." Runo replied. "But she's been gone along time."

"I see." Dan noted. "So that's why you didn't make it to my last battle."

"Oh Dan." Runo muttered. "I hope Alice isn't in trouble."

* * *

In the Doom Dimension...

"And now, you must prove yourself, by passing the test." Exedra declared.

"Heh, and she is to be my opponent?" Masquerade scoffed. "You really are underestimating me."

"This girl is not real." Eva explained. "She is a figment of your imagination. However, she is the hurdle you must overcome."

"A hurdle I must overcome huh?" Masquerade echoed. "Heh, this is hardly worth my time at all."

"Are you sure you know yourself so well?" Exedra chuckled.

"If you underestimate her, you will be sorry." Eva warned.

* * *

A/N: I'm skipping the Bakugan battle because I know you guys know what happen.

* * *

On Earth...

"I don't think Alice is around here." Dan noted, looking around.

"I'll stay down here a little bit longer." Runo suggested. "But don't tell anyone where I am, I don't want them to worry about me."

"By the way Dan, where's Drago?" Tigrerra asked. "Are you two arguing?"

"Nah." Dan replied. "He made other plans, but he said he'll show up for our battle."

"What battle?" Runo asked. "Did Masquerade come looking for you again and challenge you to a duel?"

"No." Dan replied. "Well, kinda."

"You're kidding." Runo remarked after Dan explained. "So, your test is to battle all the other Brawlers?"

"Yeah, you can say Drago and I have our work cut out for us." Dan nodded.

"Who've you fought so far, Dan?" Tigrerra asked.

"Well, we beat Julie and Marucho yesterday." Dan replied. "And today we're going to battle Shun."

"Then, that means I'm next?" Runo asked.

"Yup, you're on my list." Dan replied. "Erm, go easy on me, okay?"

"Dan, I'm curious." Tigrerra started. "Tell me what would happen if Skyress defeats Drago?"

"Then, you don't have to battle." Dan told her. "That would be your lucky break, huh?"

"Hey! Are you trying to say that I'm going to lose to Shun?" he demanded.

"Er, no, er, of course not." Tigrerra replied. "However, there is something I want to ask you, Dan. It's about Drago and I; and it's very important to me."

* * *

On a pizza delivery bike...

"Hrm..." Drago mused. "What was it that Wavern said?"

* * *

_Flashback to the previous day as they parted ways_

"_You can meet me at Joe's condo if you like." Wavern told him._

* * *

In front of Joe's apartment...

"One small pizza for the customer, one giant tip for me." the delivery boy sang as he went to deliver the pizza.

"This must be the place." Drago looked up.

"There's someone I haven't seen in a long time." Wavern greeted.

"Wavern, is that you?" Drago chuckled.

* * *

In the park...

"I know, let's play hide-and-seek!" a boy suggested as the two Bakugan settled on a bench.

"Okay, I'll count to ten." another boy suggested, as the rest took off. "One, two, three..."

"It's so good to see you, Drago." Wavern beamed. "You remember the first time we met?"

"Yes, I do." Drago chuckled. "It was during the time when I first slipped between the dimensions of the two worlds. There you were, looking quite elegant as I recall. But you weren't alone, Naga and the Princess were there too. I was surprised to find three of you in such a desolate place."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_What are you doing here?" Drago asked, approaching the trio._

"_You don't belong here." Naga told the Pyrus dragon. "You should return to your world."_

"_What are your attributes?" Drago asked."I can tell you're neither Haos nor Ventus. Your skin is so white. I've never seen that before."_

"_They are the White Ones." Eva stated, her rainbow-colored silhouette appearing between the twins. "And they do not belong to any attribute world. They are the Forgotten Ones."_

"_The White Ones?" Drago echoed._

* * *

"After that, you came to see me, time and time again." Wavern reminisced. "That was so kind of you."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I'll like to see the outside world some day." Wavern remarked."I'd like to, but I don't know if I'll ever get the chance."_

"_I'll take you there, Wavern." Drago promised._

"_Really?" Wavern asked._

"_Yes." Drago insisted. "It would be my pleasure."_

* * *

"But that's when Naga tried to take over my Fire Attributed world, known as Pyrus." Drago continued.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Wait, Naga!" Drago stopped the renegade Bakugan._

"_Out of my way! This world is mine!" Naga barked._

"_Why do you crave so much power?" Drago asked. "Even if you were to get it, it'll only lead to your destruction. You know you can't control it. The Princess is the only one who can contain that power."_

"_Be quiet!" Naga snapped. "You don't understand. I am a White One and I'm tired of being powerless!"_

* * *

"The White Ones are a mutated Bakugan born during the process of evolving." Wavern explained. "They are the Forgotten Ones who live powerless in-between dimensions. When their time comes, they simply fade away. It is a sad fate. But my brother, Naga, wanted to change his destiny. He felt cheated that he was born without any real power, so he decided that he was going to get it at any cost, no matter who got in his way. So, he set his sights on getting the Infinity Core and the Silent Core, in hopes of becoming the most powerful Bakugan. He even attacked the Princess!"

* * *

_Flashback_

"_The energy from the Silent Core feels good." Naga stopped before the energy core. "I'm sure the Infinity Core would be even better."_

"_This wasn't supposed to happen!" he grimaced when his body was taken over by the Silent Core. I didn't guess the negative power of the Silent Core to be this great. I won't be able to control it for long! No, it's too much for me!"_

* * *

"And it's because of my brother's actions that Vestroia is now on the verge of destruction." Wavern sighed. "And after the Princess entrusted the Infinity Core to me, somehow I ended up in the Human World and that's how we ended up meeting again, Drago. That's one good thing that come out of this terrible situation."

"Yes, I suppose." Drago replied.

"I'm so ashamed of my brother, Naga." Wavern muttered. "What he's doing is wrong! All wrong!" using her wing, she set the moth free from the spider's web.

"Using one's power to gain total control is not the way of the Bakugan." she added as the moth fluttered off, only to be eaten by a bird. "And it never should be."

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere...

"Look it's almost time for the battle." Marucho looked at the clock.

"Hey, there's Shun now." Julie pointed to the teen ninja-in-training who had arrived in a whirlwind.

* * *

With Drago and Wavern...

"At first, I couldn't control the Infinity Core inside of me and couldn't move about." Wavern confessed. "But eventually, I gained control of it, with the help of the Princess' Cosmo, and that means that my brother will soon find a way to free himself from the Silent Core and then, he'll make his move and come after the Infinity Core."

"Oh, Joe's here." she noticed her partner. "I have to go. Take care, Drago. That was good talking with you and good luck with your battle."

"Thank you, Wavern." Drago replied, the female White Bakugan taking off.

* * *

Somewhere else...

"I sense the Infinity Core's with my sister." Naga chuckled. "Now isn't that interesting? I think I'll contact her."

"Open your eyes, my sister." he droned, unleashing the Silent Core's power. "The White Ones are no longer powerless. It is time for us to fulfill our destiny by dominating Vestroia. Come, join me, your brother and we'll rule Vestroia, no, the entire universe! We will be reborn as the most powerful Bakugan ever!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Joe!" Wavern flew back to her partner.

"Wavern." Joe peered at the White Bakugan in his palm. "Where did you run off to on your own?"

"Just sightseeing." Wavern replied.

"Hey, are you okay?" Joe asked, as the Infinity Core within Wavern started reacting.

"It's the Infinity Core." Wavern winced. "It feels like it's trying to break free from me!"

"I'm right here." Joe assured her. "Don't you worry now."

"The Infinity Core must be resonating with the Silent Core somehow." Wavern surmised.

_Stay strong, Wavern._ Eva's gentle voice sounded through her Cosmo. _Remember, I'm always with you._

"Thanks Joe." she sighed in relief after the Infinity Core stopped responding. "I'm better now.

_And to you too, Princess._ She passed a mental message to Eva.

"Good, that's a relief." Joe smiled.

_It must be Naga. _Wavern realized. _He must be trying to absorb the Silent Core._

* * *

With the rest of the Brawlers...

"This isn't like Dan at all." Julie noted. "He never misses a battle."

"Maybe he stopped for something to eat on the way?" Marucho guessed.

"Wow!" Julie gushed as snow started to fall.

"It's starting to snow." Marucho noted.

"It's Dan." Shun remarked when his Bakupod started ringing.

* * *

On the streets...

"Can you believe this, ladies and gentlemen?" the news reporter stated. "It's the middle of summer and it's begun to snow. There's never been anything quite like this on record before."

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Oh no, I hope I'm not late for the battle." Drago remarked as he hurried off. "I know Dan won't be too pleased with me if I am."

"Huh? Who's there?" he asked when a Bakugan blocked his path on the bridge. "Tigrerra?"

"Drago, may I speak with you?" Tigrerra requested.

"Yes, of course." Drago replied.

"I have the outmost respect for you and your skills, Drago." Tigrerra started. "But I've always wondered what it would be like to face you in a real battle. That's why I've come here today because I really like to find out if you'll let me."

"What?" Drago demanded.

"Please." Tigrerra implored. "Before you battle Skyress, would you do me the honor of battling with me first? I greatly appreciate it."

"Er..." Drago trailed.

"Come on, go for it, Drago." Dan prodded.

"Daniel!" Drago protested.

"Tigrerra really wants to." Dan informed him, under an umbrella with Runo.

"And I'm okay with it." Shun added.

"Shun?" Tigrerra blinked.

"Think about it, it makes a lot of sense." Shun reasoned. "If I win against Dan, then Runo won't have a chance to battle him."

"Go ahead, Tigrerra." Skyress added. "Be our guest."

"Thank you, Skyress." Tigrerra replied. "I will. That's very generous of you."

"I'm the one who's got to pass the test here." Drago snorted. "Okay Tigrerra. Let's brawl!"

Both Dan and Runo smiled and took their places.

* * *

A/N: I'm skipping the Bakugan battle because I know you guys know what happen.

* * *

After the battle...

"You defeated me, Drago." a smoking Tigrerra sighed.

"Yes, this time maybe." Drago admitted. "But next time, who knows what will happen? I heard you say it yourself, sometimes it's luck that decides the winner."

"I don't think luck had anything to do with it." Tigrerra replied. "You beat me because you are the better warrior. It was an honor doing battle with you. I'll never forget this experience. Thank you, Drago."

"Stop it, Tigrerra." Drago chided. "You're embarrassing me."

"Hey Runo, that was a good battle." Dan noted.

Runo blushed and chuckled.

"But, I knew all along you didn't have a chance of beating me." Dan added.

"Well, thanks for nothing!" Runo fumed.

"Oh, thanks for waiting, guys." Marucho noted, when he and Julie arrived. "I, for one, knew we'll find you."

"Marucho, it's all your fault!" Julie complained. "You're the one who wanted to stop and make snow angels."

"Thanks for waiting, Shun." Dan turned to his best friend. "Guess I'd battle you next."

"Yeah." Shun replied.

"That, I got to see." Runo noted.

* * *

In the Doom Dimension...

"Heh, surely there's something better in store for me." Masquerade scoffed. "Let's have a real battle."

"As you wish. Perhaps, it is time you see how a Darkus Soldier really battles." Eva nodded and looked over at Exedra.

At her glance, Exedra turned into his spherical form and flew over the Alice's hand, the battle restarting again.

* * *

A/N: I'm skipping the Bakugan battle because I know you guys know what happen.

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, that has to be the longest chapter yet. Now that's done, read and review.


	11. You Say You Want An Evolution

SailorStar9: Chapter 9 goes up. This is Chapter 10.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 10: You Say You Want An Evolution

* * *

"So Dan, you think you're ready? Marucho asked.

"Yeah, I sure hope so, cos all I want to do is get this over with." Dan replied.

"What's wrong?" Runo asked. "You don't sound so confident, Dan."

"May the best Brawler win." Dan reached out for a handshake.

"Shun?" he blinked when the older teen remained silent.

"Let's do this." Shun remarked. "I don't care if Drago doesn't evolve, cos I battle to win."

"That suits me fine." Dan replied.

"Say the word, Dan." Shun challenged. "Because I'm really when you are."

"I never thought I'd ever see this happen." Runo remarked. "Who do we cheer for anyway? I don't think we want either of them to lose, right?"

"Do we back Shun, or do we back Dan?" even Julie was confused.

"Will fire-attributed Drago survive or will the wind-attributed Skyress?" Tigrerra added her two cents.

"And your point is?" Preyas asked.

"I believe this battle is too close to call." Tigrerra replied.

"Oh my!' Preyas whined. "I don't know if I can handle this excitement.

"Ah, who cares who wins." Diablo scoffed. "This is going to be one glory battle royalae."

"Please Diablo, these are our comrades you're talking about." Angelo chided.

"Get off my back, Angelo." Diablo complained.

"Trust me, old chum. I would if I could." Angelo replied.

"I think I'm more nervous about this battle more than anyone." Julie squealed.

"We must remember, the stakes are exceedingly high." Gorem reminded.

"This may be off topic." Marucho started. "But has anyone seen Alice? I wonder where she's hiding?"

"Who knows?" Runo laughed nervously.

"Well, allow me." Dan cut in. "You see, her dad's cafe has been pretty busy lately and that's where she's been hanging out at. Isn't that right?"

"The cafe's been really bust lately." Runo added. "How stupid of me, how could I forget that?"

"Okay, I guess that explains that then." Marucho remarked.

"Yeah." Julie nodded.

"Hey Runo." Dan whispered. "I think it's best we keep this on the DL for now."

"You're right." Runo agreed. "There's no point in making them all worry. I just wish we knew where she was. I feel lousy lying like this."

Dan nodded in agreement.

"Hey, look guys!" Marucho cut in.

"Yo, Joe." Dan greeted the incoming Joe. "What's up?"

"Hey, how is it going?" Joe returned the greeting. "I heard about the battle between you and Shun and I couldn't help myself. I hope you don't mind if I came to watch."

"No, and you're just in time too." Julie replied.

"And I," Joe started, before correcting himself. "Well Wavern, wanted to scoop up Drago in battle."

"Actually, this was all my idea." Wavern added.

"I'm glad you came." Drago remarked.

"I don't know about you." Preyas teased. "But is it getting a little steamy in here?"

"Oh Preyas, please." Tigrerra chided.

"Enough already!" Drago snapped.

"Oh, come on Drago." Dan joked. "We're just teasing you."

"I said, that's quite enough!" Drago barked.

"From the first moment they met." Angelo started.

"There's been fireworks in the air." Gorem continued.

"So immature." Drago growled.

"Draggy's﻿ got a girlfriend." Preyas sang amidst the laughter.

"Let them have their fun, Drago." Wavern soothed "But this you must remember, victory is imperative. If you lose, then I could lose the Infinity Core to Naga. So good luck, Drago. Good luck. And when this is all over, then we can be together again."

"Guess this is it, Drago." Dan told his partner.

"Yes, the final test." Drago agreed. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Dan replied.

"Then let us meet our fate, young Dan." Drago stated.

"You really think we can win this?" Dan asked.

"Yes, I do." Drago nodded determinedly.

"Okay." Shun revealed a Field Card.

"Field Open!" the two chorused.

* * *

A/N: I'm skipping the Bakugan battle because I know you guys know what happen.

* * *

Elsewhere, in Christoper's tree house...

"Oh no." Christoper remarked. "Now this is starting to worry me. Why in the world did you leave here? Why? If you can hear me, Alice, please come back."

* * *

In the Doom Dimension...

The battle between Hydranoid and Exedra was still continuing.

"This battle is almost over, Alice." Masquerade told his counterpart.

* * *

A/N: I'm skipping the Bakugan battle because I know you guys know what happen.

* * *

After the battle...

"It's time to get rid of the old, and show the world the power of my new Hydranoid." Masquerade declared as Hydranoid evolved to the next level. "Another step forward, to you becoming the Ultimate Bakugan, my dearest pet. And in no time, the Infinity Core will be mine. No one will dare stand in the way of Masquerade!"

"EXEDRA!" Eva screamed, after Masquerade defeated the Darkus Soldier.

The laughing Masquerade was taken aback by the sudden surge of light that emitted from the Vestroia Messiah, the power ripple forcing him out of the Doom Dimension.

With the light show over, Eva buckled to to her knees and fainted.

* * *

Back on Earth...

Drago finally evolved to the next level after defeating Skyress.

"I can't believe it Drago." Wavern was overwhelmed. "You've evolved, a true Pyrus Dragoniod."

"The Ultimate Dragoniod." Drago corrected. "It feels good."

"We did it, didn't we, Drago?" Dan beamed. "Way to go bud! I'm so proud of you."

"Dan!" Shun cut in. "You won fair and square. I'm impressed, Dan. Put her there."

"Congratulations, Dan." Skyress added. "And Drago."

"Thank you, Skyress." Drago remarked.

"Thanks Shun." Dan returned the handshake. "For believing in me."

"Listen up, Brawlers!" Dan told his team. "Our next stop, Masquerade!"

Just then, Wavern felt a wave of pure energy ripple form the Doom Dimension.

_This is... Princess Eva's energy._ the White Bakugan wondered. Giving the rest of the Bakugan a glance, she realized that her fellow Bakugan had felt that surge as well.

She then gave the the rest of the Bakugan a knowingly nod, the group knowing very well who that energy belonged to.

* * *

SailorStar9: Admittedly, this is the shortest chapter yet. Now that's done, read and review.


	12. Behind the Mask Of Masquerade

SailorStar9: Chapter 10 goes up. This is Chapter 11.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 11: Behind the Mask Of Masquerade

* * *

"Oh my, what is this strange place?" Alice wonder outloud as she walked through the fog. "I wonder where I am. And how did I get here? This is too weird."

"Alice?" Runo inquired, after the fog cleared. "Hey Alice, wait up!"

"Runo." Alice blinked.

"I was worried about you." Runo replied. "Where have you been hiding anyway?"

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, upon seeing Alice's downcast look.

"Runo, I've got a con..." Alice started.

"Just say it. Did something happen?" Runo asked.

"I'm not sure." Alice replied.

"Huh?" Runo blinked.

"Honestly, Runo." Alice replied. "I don't know."

"Too weird." Runo muttered.

"I wish I could figure this out." Alice sobbed. "But I can't."

* * *

At Runo's place...

"What you need is a good night's sleep, Alice." Runo put her to bed. "Now, you get into bed and forget everything. You got the, girl?"

"Sorry about all of this, Runo." Alice apologized.

"Hey, I think you're just tired." Runo suggested. "Besides, there's nothing to be sorry about."

"To be honest, this has happened to me a couple of times before." Alice admitted.

"Oh really?" Runo quirked a brow. "Like when?"

"Well I guess, ever since I started playing Bakugan." Alice replied. "It's like, I don't know myself anymore."

"Everything will be alright." Runo soothed the sobbing girl. "You just get some rest, okay?" I got some chore to do, but I'll come back and we'll talk about it then."

"Thank you, Runo." Alice wept. "Thanks."

"Hey mom!" Runo called out, entering the living room.

"Runo, so how is Alice doling, dear?" Runo's mother asked, taking her eyes from the TV set.

"She's upstairs sleeping." Runo replied.

"Well then." Runo's mother decided. "That's good. Maybe she just have the flu. I should make her some soup."

"Uh huh." Runo muttered. "And I was wondering if you could keep an eye on her for me."

"I'll be right back!: she shouted from the door.

"Runo wait." her mother started. "Are you going to be home for dinner?"

* * *

At Dan's place...

"This is live at 7 news." the newscaster reported. "And our top story is the sudden snowfalls and freezing temperatures reported from Waikiki. Nearly a foot of new snow has been reported there. In Egypt, a water geyser mysteriously sprouted from a pyramid with no explanation for this phenomenon. And closer to home, the skies above New York were strangely lit up for the first time by the Aurora Borealis."

"I wonder what's going on in the world." Dan's mother mused. "Does this have anything to do with Bakugan?"

"Yes, I believe so." Marucho nodded.

"The chaos in Vestroia has finally spilled over in your world." Wavern added.

"Yes." Skyress agreed.

"The chaos in Vestroia?" Dan's mother echoed.

"The home of all Bakugan." Gorem replied.

"And our world is slowly falling into evil hands." Preyas added.

"I can't stand just sitting around watching this go on." Diablo protested.

"There's nothing we can do, Diablo." Angelo reminded.

"Diablo's right." Dan cut in. "All we're doing right now is protecting the Infinity Core, but is that all we can do?"

"Ah?" Julie exclaimed. "So, what do you mean, Dan?"

"Well, maybe we'll have to hit Naga and Masquerade before they hit us." Dan suggested.

"Yes, we should." Drago agreed.

"A good defense is a good offense." Tigrerra added.

"Sorry kids, but I'm not following any of this." Dan's mother admitted.

"By the way, how's Alice doing, Runo?" Marucho asked.

"Pretty good." Runo replied. "She's having it up at my place."

"Is it like a girl thing?" Joe inquired. "Maybe she just might need to go see a doctor."

"No Joe." Runo snapped. "I say she's going to be okay, so let's not worry about her right now and concentrate on Naga and Masquerade."

"Right." Dan nodded.

Just then, Joe's Bakupod rang.

"Joe, what is it?" Wavern asked at Joe's stunned expression. "Is it bad news?"

"It's from Masquerade." Joe reported, causing everyone to gasp.

"I want the Infinity Core, Joe." Masquerade remarked. "So meet me at Dome Stadium."

"What are we going to do, guys?" Preyas panicked.

"I'll take that creep on." Diablo growled. "Let me at him! Let me at him!"

"Please Diablo, calm down." Angelo chided.

"So we finally hear from the mad man himself." Shun noted. "This should be interesting."

"And it probably won't be the last time." Wavern added.

Drago nodded in agreement.

"Let me take care of him, guys." Dan stood up.

"Why you?" Dan's mother inquired.

"Because Drago's evolved. That gives us a better chance at beating the masked moron." Dan replied.

"Yes, Dan makes an excellent point." Drago agreed.

"Are you sure?" Skyress asked.

"Are you..." Tigrerra trailed off.

"It's time to finish him off and end this." Dan stated determinedly.

* * *

At Runo's place...

"Oh Alice, are you up yet?" Runo's mother inquired from the door. "I hope you're decent."

"Where did she go?" she blinked when she realized Alice was out of bed.

* * *

At Dome Stadium...

"You here, Masquerade?" Dan hollered.

"Well, if it isn't Dan the man." Masquerade mocked as he appeared. "I wasn't expecting you. Then again, I suppose I might as well steal your Bakugan ."

"This should be interesting battle." Marucho noted from the sidelines. "Masquerade is ranked No. 1."

"You're right." Shun agreed. "And since I lost to Dan, his ranking moves up to No. 2."

"Huh?" Runo blinked. "I'll check. Yup, that's exactly what my Bakupod shows."

"Woah." Julie gushed. "This is going to be the ultimate showdown then."

"Masquerade." Dan growled. "How in the world did you end up battling for Naga anyway? Don't you realize he's trying to destroy both our world and his own? We should be fighting on the same side not as enemies."

"I only take orders from Naga." Masquerade replied.

"You're on the wrong team, Masquerade." Dan tried to reason.

"Are you through grand standing, Dan?" Masquerade scoffed.

"What?" Dan gaped.

"I'm tired of your babbling." Masquerade replied. "Let's get this over with. Are you ready to play?" his smirk grew wider.

"Man, this is so done." Dan growled outloud. "Oh yeah, I'm really to play! And don't come crying to me when you lose!"

"Field Open!" the two chorused. "Gate Card, set!"

* * *

A/N: I'm skipping the Bakugan battle because I know you guys know what happen.

* * *

During the last leg of the battle...

"You can do this, Drago!" Dan encouraged, as Drago powered up. "It's our only chance to win!"

"Get him, Hydranoid!" Masquerade barked.

_Remember Drago, you're not alone in this battle. I, too, stand behind you. _Eva passed her mental message to the Pyrus Dragoniod.

_Thank you,Princess._ Drago conveyed his message back to the Messiah, before titanic clash of power.

* * *

After the battle...

"I can't believe I lost that battle." Masquerade muttered on the grass, his eye mask cracked.

"I can't believe I won that battle." Dan muttered.

"What's even stranger is for some reason, it doesn't bother me." Masquerade admitted.

"It's finally over! Dan won!" Runo whooped.

"Yes!" Julie jumped for joy.

"I knew he could do it all along." Marucho added.

"Hey, it's as they say, Masquerade." Dan started. "Even in Bakugan, it doesn't matter if you win or lose. It's how you play the game."

"I'd wish I learnt that lesson a long time ago, Dan." Masquerade admitted. "But I guess it's better late than never. I sure got a lot of thinking to do."

"One thing, Masquerade?" Dan stated.

"What is it?" Masquerade inquired.

"How about you join up with us?" Dan offered, standing up. "You could help us in our battle against Naga. What do you say? Well?"

"It sounds like a plan." Masquerade noted. "And a pretty good one."

"I'll love to have you on board." Dan added.

"How sweet." Julie gushed.

"Come on, Masquerade. Go for it." Runo encouraged.

Masquerade reached out to return Dan's handshake before pulling back his hand.

"Sorry, I don't think it would work out." the masked blond noted. "Before I leave, I leave the Bakugan a present."

"Their Princess is over there." he pointed to the entrance behind Dan.

"Later, Dan." he added, dropping his mask.

"What the..." Dan gasped when Masquerade powered up to reveal Alice underneath the mask.

"I don't believe it!" Runo exclaimed. Followed by everyone's stunned expressions; yes, including Shun.

"Alice!" Dan was shocked.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	13. Masquerade Unmasked

SailorStar9: 9 chapters up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts). Anyway, this is Chapter 12. read and review..

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 12: Masquerade Unmasked

* * *

"Where am I?" Alice was shocked. "I don't know how I got here."

"Alice!" Runo called out, the rest hurrying over.

"Oh no!" Alice exclaimed in horror. "I don't understand. What was I doing? I can't remember anything."

"Now it all makes sense." Marucho noted. "Alice was Masquerade all along."

"Come on." Dan chided. "Our Alice? No way."

Just then, Hal-G's over-towering hologram appeared before them.

"Hal-G!" he declared.

"He's ugly!" Runo gasped.

"Is that..." Julie gaped.

"It's Hal-G." Shun growled.

"Grandfather." Alice gasped.

"It is time to go, Alice." Hal-G told her. "Come with me."

"My dear." he soothed. "Don't you realize that Masquerade's personality will always be a part of you?"

"Masquerade's personality..." Alice trailed off. "Is a part of me?"

"Hey ugly!" Dan hollered. "You leave her alone!"

Running towards Alice, he was knocked back by an invisible forcefield.

"You okay, Dan?" Runo was instantly at his side.

"Do you remember that day, Alice?" Hal-G asked. "So long ago. I was in my laboratory and I had just returned from Vestroia. I wanted to leave a record of what I had seen in that dimension."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_What I'm about to reveal here today is true." Dr Micheal turned on his recorder. "My research into the development of the dimension transporter system is a complete success. The tests achieved more than I hoped for, or even dreamed of. I can now transport anything I want from one place faraway to anywhere in the universe."_

* * *

"Hey!" Preyas

* * *

_Flashback_

_Preyas had hopped onto the power switch, turning the screen on._

* * *

"I see." Hal-G noted. "So, you saw my testimonial. But there's more you need to know."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_And so," Dr Micheal continued. "I believe that these Bakugan creatures can only appear in our world in the form of a ball. Also, only on the battlefield, which has the same dimensional structure as Vestroia can they go back to their original form."_

_The doorbell then interrupted the report._

* * *

"I was unable to finish my research statement because during the time I recorded my testimonial, a mega-dimensional nova was occurring on Vestroia." Hal-G continued.

"Mega-dimensional nova?" Drago echoed.

"That's right." Hal-G added. "Obviously, you've heard of that before, haven't you? It's the phenomenon that occurred when Naga tried to take control of the Infinity Core, as well as the Silent Core."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Yes!" Naga laughed as he approached the Silent Core. "It's good. Now if I absorb the power of the Infinity Core, I'll have absolute..."_

"_AH!" he screamed in pain "NO! I didn't expect the negative power of the Silent Core to be this great! I won't be able to control it for much longer! It's absorbing me!"_

* * *

"That was a very dark day that I would never forget." Drago noted.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_What... what's happening?" Drago demanded as the energy wave shook him. "Why is a Darkus Bakugan in Pyrus space?"_

* * *

"That was the day Dan and I first met." Drago concluded.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_What is this place?" Dan wondered, finding his surroundings had changed._

* * *

"Yes, I remember that day." Tigrerra added. "That was when I saw the Infinity Core go after the Princess."

"And it changed me forever." Wavern cut in. "Things were never the same after Princess Eva entrusted the Infinity Core to me."

"Massive negative power from the mega-dimensional nova was being released." Hal-G added. "It passed through the dimension transporter system and contaminated my laboratory. Then, Alice arrived."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Yes," the door bell interrupted Dr Micheal's report._

"_How are you, grandfather?" Alice inquired, stepping in._

* * *

"Alice was completely unaware that her life was never going to be the same after that day." Hal-G continued. "A flood of negative energy filled the lab and surrounded us. It changed my body and that's how I became Hal-G."

"And I changed to..." Alice concluded.

"That's right, Alice." Hal-G grinned. "You changed. You took on a separate personality known as Masquerade."

"Hold on!" Dan snapped. "I remember! You never finished that story you recorded in your lab."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Hey, come back!" Dan demanded as the fizzle came onto the screen. "So what happened next?"_

"_Oh well, at least Alice's grandfather went to Vestroia, right?" Runo noted. "That's something."_

"_I'm sorry." Alice apologized._

"_Alice, it's okay." Marucho soothed. "There's no need for you to apologize."_

"_Hello there!" Hal-G then came on screen._

"_Grandfather?" Alice blinked._

"_My name is Hal-G." Hal-G introduced himself. "Bow down before me._

"_Hal-G?" Dan echoed._

"_Together with the great Naga," Hal-G declared. "The Human World and Vestroia will be destroyed!"_

"_Everyone, quick!" Marucho exclaimed, rewinding the recording. "Come here and take a look at this! I found something! I'll zoom in so you can see better. Look, there!"_

"_That's..." Alice gasped._

"_Masquerade." Dan finished her sentence as Masquerade's image came into view._

* * *

"When Naga triggered the mega-dimensional nova, he started the destruction of Vestroia." Oberus stated, floating into the arena with an unconscious Eva in her arms. "And created a second identity of Alice, known as Masquerade."

"Princess Eva!" Wavern exclaimed in shock.

"Oberus, why are you here?" Skyress pressed.

"And what happened to her?" Shun asked.

"Without the Silent and Infinity Cores maintaining the balance of Vestroia, the six Elemental Regions have started to merge." Oberus looked down at the Messiah. "And that unnatural merge is slowly killing her. Although it was a tough decision, but the Legendary Soldiers voted unanimously for her to be sent to the Human World; to be as far away from Vestroia as she could, in order to, at the very least, prolong her life."

"Wah?" Joe blinked as Eva then dissolved into a multitude of rainbow-colored light orbs and flew off into the sky.

"The Princess has found the place where she could recuperate safely." Oberus noted. If anyone could see beneath the mask, they could see her knowing smirk.

"Oberus..." Skyress muttered as the Ventus Legendary Soldier disappearing into the diminishing portal Apollonir created.

"I remember now." Alice muttered, causing everyone to turn to her. "I do. I remember everything."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I can grant you any wish with these cards here." Masquerade showed Kosuki and Takashi two Doom Cards. "All you have to do is use them."_

_That done, he teleported back to the plane and into his seat. Removing his mask, he changed back into Alice._

* * *

_Later..._

"_Hey, Alice!" Runo called out._

"_Runo, Marucho!" Dan shouted over his Bakupod. "Where are you guys?"_

"_Calm down, Dan." Drago assured._

"_Runo and Marucho have disappeared." Dan told the Pyrus Bakugan on his shoulder. "How did you expect me to stay calm?"_

"_Dan, where are you going?" Shun asked as Dan took off._

"_I'm going to find them." Dan snapped._

_  
"Oh no Dan." Julie protested. "Wait for us. We'll come and help you."_

"_Any luck?" she asked Shun after a while as Alice hid behind a pillar._

"_No." Shun replied._

_Putting on Masquerade's mask again, Alice transformed into her alter ego._

"_Anyone there?" Julie peered behind the pillar just as Masquerade teleported out. "Guess it was mouse."_

"_Heh! Those two look lost." Masquerade scoffed as he saw Runo and Marucho wander about through the security cameras, his group of lackeys standing behind him._

* * *

_Sometime later..._

_Alice got up from the bed mechanically and put on Masquerade's mask, before disappearing._

"_I'm coming in, Alice." Runo's mother sounded from the door. "I made you some oatmeal."_

"_Alice?" she blinked when she found the bed empty. "That's funny, I didn't see her go out."_

* * *

"So, this whole time, I've been Masquerade." Alice realized and burst out sobbing.

"Alice..." Runo muttered. "I know why she didn't remember before."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Alice?" Runo blinked as Alice collapsed at the dishwasher. "What is it? Alice?_

"_It's okay." Alice assured her. "I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little tired today."_

* * *

"_I lied." Alice shut her eyes. "I'm sorry."_

"_It wasn't you." Runo told her. "It was Masquerade."_

"_It's all my fault." Alice remarked._

"_Huh?" Runo blinked._

"_Remember when I..." Alice trailed off. "Was in..."_

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I just don't feel like myself." Alice confessed. "So strange..."_

"_Huh?" Runo blinked._

"_Help me." Alice muttered. "I don't know who I am anymore."_

* * *

"Well, don't worry, you don't have to listen to Masquerade ever again." Runo told her.

"Huh?" Dan blinked.

"Your friends will take care of you now, Alice." Wavern assured.

"But how can all of you ever forgive me?" Alice wondered. "Oh no, I did so many bad things."

"Huh?" Joe blinked.

"Well, you proved one thing." Shun started. "Masquerade knew where to find us, because you were him."

At Shun's proclaim, Alice started sobbing.

"Alice!" Hal-G droned. "It's time to go home."

"Let's go back to the mansion in the forest." Dr Micheal's image appeared before Alice.

"Grandfather." Alice beamed.

"Come along, my dear." Dr Micheal took her hand.

"No, Alice! Don't go!" Dan called out.

Alice screamed and backed off as Dr Micheal's hand turned into Hal-G's hand.

"Don't be afraid." Hal-G soothed. "Now that everyone knows who you are, the only place for you be is with me, where you rightfully belong! So Alice, be a good girl and come along now."

"No, she stays here!" Dan snapped. "Alice is still Alice. She's going to stay her with us!"

"Dan?" Alice blinked.

"Don't you go, Alice!" Dan hollered. "You're a Brawler! Stay here!"

"You['re part of the team now." Marucho agreed. "Don't go!"

"Yeah, we need you, Alice." Julie added.

"Thank you." Alice replied. "I want to stay. No, how can any of you ever trust me again?"

"No wait!" Runo shouted.

"Goodbye, everyone." Alice said her farewell.

"Alright, grandfather." she pulled out a teleportation card. "I'm ready."

"Alice!" Runo ran off after her. "Don't go!"

"No!" she cried after being thrown back by a forcefield as Alice disappeared.

"Goodbye Brawlers!" Hal-G laughed as he too, vanished.

"No!" Runo sobbed on the ground. "Alice! Come back!"

* * *

"Alice has only been gone for a few days now, but it seems a lot longer." Runo started the narration. "We thought we might find her back at her grandfather's lab, but she wasn't there. I even miss her and I can't stop thinking about her."

_Where are you, Alice? Where are you?_ She mused in the park. _Please come back to us. We forgive you for everything. If there was only someway we can let you know._

_The summer vacation is over._ Marucho looked at the humming crickets in the forest as the sun set. _Julie's gone back home and Shun's back at his place again. Our families sure are glad to see us again though. But strange weather patterns have been happening all over the world. Scientists have been trying to figure them out. So far, no one's come up with any explanation for it all. It's like the world's been turned upside down. The new school year should have started, but it's so hot, all the schools are still closed. The grown-ups are starting to worry, cos they realize something is seriously wrong. The world has changed._

"I know the real reason behind this bizarre weather." Drago noted on a rock in the dried-up river. "Vestroia is collapsing and its decay is causing the erosion of the Human World."

Wavern then rolled in and unfurled herself, releasing the Infinity Core's power in the process.

"This problem is affecting everyone on the planet." Dan reported. "And that's when my mom and dad decided they have to get the word out about Bakugan."

"That's right." Dan's mother informed over the Internet. "I have something important to tell you all."

"Marucho's parents were all ears." Dan continued. "As were Runo's folks. And so is Joe's mom. And Julie's parents were in and even though it took a while, eventually, Shun's grandfather was willing to listen, which was good for Shun though; now he can bring Eva back to his place so he could take better care of her. Of course, I'll never say that outloud, Shun'll slaughter me."

"They were shocked." He added. "But in the end, they understood that the Bakugan were real, and even tried to help them. Then, one day, while our parents were meeting, something horrible begun to happen on Vestroia."

* * *

Somewhere else...

"I can feel it." Naga droned. "I feel the power, the power the Silent Core's energy is flowing through me. But I need the Infinity Core's power to complete my plan. I must have both of them and the crystal the Princess wields. Can you hear me, my sister and Princess? Listen to me, Wavern, you as well, Princess. I want the power of the Infinity Core and the Purity Gem. Give them to me! I've waited long enough. If you won't bring me the Infinity Core and the Purity Gem to me, then I'll come take them from you!"

With that, he let loose a burst of energy, opening a large portal in the Pacific Ocean.

* * *

In the Pacific Ocean...

"Ah!" the navigator exclaimed as Naga's energy tore open a portal, the shockwave sinking the cargo ship.

* * *

In Joe's apartment...

"No Naga!" Wavern bounced about her partner's room. "You can't have it!

"Wavern!" Joe awoke when a vase broke.

"My body!" Wavern exclaimed, the energy of the Infinity Core reverting the vase back to its original form. "It's burning up!"

"It's okay." Joe assured her, picking the glowing Bakugan up. "I'm right here now. Let me..."

"The Infinity Core within me... it's resonating with the Silent Core connected to my brother." Wavern remarked. "We must hurry or Naga... Naga will cross over to this world."

"Don't worry." Joe told her. "Just relax now."

* * *

At Shun's place...

"Princess Eva!" Skyress exclaimed in worry for the writhing Messiah.

"Shun!" the Ventus Bakugan looked over at her partner who had hurried in. "Please hurry..."

"Eva." Shun picked up the sweating girl into his arms, as he draped a cool towel over her burning forehead.

"Naga... you can't..." Eva mumbled. "I won't... allow..."

"No..." she managed a soft whisper before fainting in Shun's arms.

* * *

The next day...

"Right now, we're flying above the Pacific Ocean and what I'm seeing is truly amazing!" the newscaster gushed. "I've just learnt that late last night, a gigantic hole opened up in the middle of the ocean and swallowed an entire cargo ship. Rescuers are currently searching for survivors. Let's get a closer look. We're in the center of the hole, but I still can't see the bottom of it. No one we spoke seems to know where this hole came from or why it's even here. The wind is blowing hard out here, so we're going to head back! My report will continue. Stay tuned."

"I have some breaking news coming in." the camera shifted over to the hospital. "All right, go ahead, Ms. Emily."

"I'm coming to you from the hospital where the surviving crew members of the cargo ship have been taken." Emily reported. "Luckily, all crew members have been rescued. It's a real miracle, folks. Let's get a word from the navigation officer."

"A monster!" the navigator exclaimed once the microphone was placed in front of him. "A monster! Monster!"

"And now, over to you in the studio." Emily finished.

"We'll be back after these messages." the second reporter concluded.

"We should really tell them everything, Wavern." Joe looked at his partner.

* * *

At Dan's place...

"That's right, Marucho." Joe started.

"I don't believe it." Marucho chided. "You're alleging that the giant hole in the middle of the ocean leads to Vestroia?"

"Why yes." Wavern added. "I'm afraid so."

"So, that means Vestroia and the Human World are now connected." Drago surmised.

"Then, that means that Naga can come through." Runo noted.

"Yes." Tigrerra agreed. "He'll probably try and cross over very soon."

"And he'll be looking for the Infinity Core." Shun concluded.

"And he won't stop until he finds it." Skyress added.

"He won't be looking only for the Infinity Core." Wavern corrected the two Ventus warriors. "He'll also be looking for the Purity Gem inside the Princess."

"Purity Gem?" Joe echoed. "That's the first time I've heard of it."

"The Purity Gem is Princess Eva's life-force, literally crystallized. It's what enables Princess Eva to stablize the energies of both the Silent Core and Infinity Core. Naga needs it so that his body won't overload once he's absorbed the Infinity Core." Drago replied.

"I don't like the sound of that." Preyas whined.

"That's not good." Angelo agreed.

"Yeah, that's bad." Diablo added.

"What do we do, Dan?" Julie asked. "Any ideas?"

"We don't have much time." Gorem added.

"Okay." Dan smiled. "If we all go into that hole, that'll take us to Vestroia, right?"

"Huh." the rest of the Brawlers nodded.

"Dan," Drago started. "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?"

"Face it, Drago." Dan reminded him. "We just can't sit around here and wait for Naga to come to us. We strike first. All of us are going in after him."

"Yeah!" the rest of the Brawlers agreed.

"Right!" Dan nodded. "Let's do it!"

* * *

Later in the afternoon...

"I'm sorry, Dan." Joe apologized as everyone sent the Brawlers off. "I really want to, but I won't be coming with you guys this time."

"Ah, that's okay." Dan told him. "Somebody's got to stay here and hold down the fort. And we're all counting on you."

"No problem." Joe assured.

"Joe, look after Wavern and the Princess too, okay?" Drago requested.

"Sure!" Joe smiled. "You bet."

"You be careful, Drago." Wavern cautioned.

"I will." Drago replied.

"So, let's see." Runo's father rummaged through the backpack he had packed. "What we've got here... cough drops, you'll need them. Where are the first aid kit?"

"Don't worry, dad." Runo soothed her panicking father. "We'll be fine. We'll be home in no time. Just wait and see."

"My baby!" Runo's father cried in his wife's arms.

"There, there now." Runo's mother chided.

"See you soon, mom and dad." Marucho noted to his parents.

"Yes, we're so proud of you, son." his father beamed. "You certainly are becoming quite a fine young man."

"Alright, stay safe." his mother smiled.

"I will." Marucho assured.

"Be careful." Dan's mother warned.

"Of course." Dan replied.

"Dan." his mother added. "We both will be thinking of you. You do your best. And don't let anything stand in your way."

"We know you'll succeed." his father remarked. "And when you finally get back, we'll be here."

"Great." Dan beamed.

"There's nothing to be worried about." Drago assured them. "We'll keep them all safe."

"Thank you." Dan's mother looked at the Bakugan. "Take care now."

"Okay, see you soon." Dan remarked.

With that, the three Brawlers went off.

"Warning, warning, please clear the launch site." the mechanical voice droned as the plane prepared to take off. "Firing main engines, One and Two, maintain open."

As the plane took off, the parents waved goodbye to their children.

"Hey!" Runo's father realized the backpack was still with him. "Come back! Come back, Runo! You forgot this! Come on!"

"I'll be picking up Master Shun at his dojo now, sir." Kato reported.

On the roof, Shun used his rope-and-hook entrance and boarded the plane.

"Hey, check it out." Dan remarked. "Look at all the bright lights."

"Give it a rest, would you Dan?" Runo sighed.

"Sir, I'll be setting the plane down here to pick up Miss Julie." Kato reported. "Standby."

"I'm ready for action!" Julie posed once onboard.

"Sir, we're approaching our destination." Kato reported.

"So, that's it?" Runo blinked as the portal came into view.

"The negative energy coming off it is very strong." Tigrerra remarked. "I can feel it all round me."

"It's giving me the ebby-jibbies." Preyas shivered.

"I guess there's no turning back now." Angelo noted.

"You want to turn back?" Diablo snapped. "Heh! Not me! This is going to be fun."

"Come on Kato." Marucho told his butler. "Let's do this!"

"Yes." Kato nodded. "Yes, right away, sir."

"Alright." he added, opening the hatch. "I expect everyone to be back for dinner. I'll be making a batch of my world famous liver kebabs, so don't be late."

"Go." he winked at the chuckling kids.

"Okay!" Dan started. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" the group chorused.

At that, the five jumped right into the portal.

* * *

At Shun's place...

_Everyone, I'm counting on you._ Eva passed her mental message to the Brawlers.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	14. Alice Gets Schooled

SailorStar9: 11 chapters up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts). Anyway, this is Chapter 14. read and review..

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 14: Alice Gets Schooled

* * *

On Earth, at Alice's uncle's place...

Alice coughed as she awoke from her temporary bed in her aunt's attic.

"Are you still sleeping, Alice? Time to get up." her aunt called to awaken her.

"Just another five minutes." Alice yawned.

"That it, girl. Did you have a nice sleep?" her aunt inquired.

"Yeah, I had the best sleep. Thanks auntie." Alice replied.

* * *

Downstairs...

"Okay, let's see." Alice mused, looking at the shopping list. "This stuff looks pretty easy to find, Uncle Ben."

"Just shopping and straight home, Alice." her uncle reminded.

"Would you two please stop worrying about me?" Alice giggled. "I'll be back. In no time!"

"Be careful!" her aunt shouted as Alice took off.

"Okay!" Alice shouted back.

"You think she'd be alright, Ben?" Alice's aunt asked her husband.

"Oh, she'll be fine, dear." Ben assured his wife. "Why, just think of how much better she looks when she first showed up at our house."

* * *

_Flashback_

_One night, Ben and his wife peered into the peephole and were socked to find Alice standing in front of the door in the rain._

* * *

"Remember how shocked we were?" Ben reminisced. "Here's our only niece, all alone at our front door in the middle of the night."

"But what bothers me the most hun, is why won't she tell us what happened." his wife remarked. "Why all the mystery?"

"What's even stranger, is what happened to her grandfather." Ben added. "It's not like him to just disappear. I just wish Micheal would give us a call and straighten this all out."

* * *

In the park...

_I can't believe how peaceful it is out here._ Alice mused. _If only it could stay like this forever. But I guess that's never going to happen. Never._

"You ready to play Bakugan?" a boy asked his friend.

"Here's my Pyrus Saurus and when I use my 'Fire Wall' ability, he's pretty much unbeatable." his friend boasted.

"I'll take him any day." another boy challenged.

"No!" Alice panicked and took off running as a memory of Masquerade entered her mind.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I can't believe Alice is really Masquerade." Marucho gaped._

"_Thanks for everything, you guys." Alice wept. "But, but I... can't hang out with you anymore. Goodbye. I have to go."_

"_But Alice." Runo protested._

"_I have to disappear for a while.' Alice concluded._

"_Alice, no! Wait!" Runo shouted as Alice's teleportation card flashed._

"_Alice!" she cried out when Alice disappeared._

* * *

_There's no way they'll ever forgive me for what I've done. Ever! I guess I don't blame them._ Alice thought, before tripping over her feet.

"I wish I..." she sobbed, guilt-stricken. "I wish I could change everything."

"Huh?" she blinked when she stood up and saw the lake had frozen over. "That's weird. The lake's frozen over. It's the middle of summer. I wonder what's going on and whose castle is that? I've never seen it there before. Strange."

* * *

In the pavilion inside his castle...

"What a beautiful day." Klaus remarked. "Don't you think so, Sirenoid?"

"Yes, Master Klaus." Sirenoid agreed. "A beautiful day indeed."

"Everything is perfect." Klaus added. "The universe has finally come into balanced harmony."

"Although..." he frowned.

"Someone approaches." Sirenoid informed her partner as Alice walked in.

"It's been a while, Klaus, hasn't it?" Alice greeted the Aquos Brawler.

"And you are?" Klaus inquired.

"Give me a minute and I'll explain everything." Alice told him.

* * *

Inside the castle...

"Interesting." Klaus noted once Alice revealed everything. "So you were Masquerade along."

"I'm sorry for getting you involved in my crazy world." Alice apologized. "It wasn't fair to you. And, it's much too late for an apology, isn't it?"

"When you, or should I say, Masquerade, defeated me," Klaus stated. "I was ready to give up. You took my Sirenoid and I realized without it, I never wanted to play Bakugan ever again. But then, my precious Sirenoid returned from the Doom Dimension."

"It was a miracle." Sirenoid added. "And it's all thanks to the grace of our dearest Messiah."

"Indeed." Klaus agreed. "That gentle yet benevolent aura I sensed is truly suited for the one who is the Pillar of all of Vestroia."

"My life has become simple." he turned to his visitor. "Now, all I yearn for is surrounding myself with tranquility."

"It's starting..." Sirenoid winced as a ripple of energy hit her.

"What Sirenoid?" Klaus asked.

"Our worlds..." Sirenoid replied. "They're beginning to vibrate! And the Princess... I can sense her in this world. But her aura... it has grown so weak."

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked.

"A mysterious giant hole is discovered early this morning in the Pacific Ocean!" the reporter announced as Klaus switched on the TV. "With each passing minute, it appears to grow larger n diameter and so far, there has been no official explanation from the scientific community."

"Is that..." Alice gawked.

"It is the portal to Vestroia." Sirenoid confirmed.

"So, that would mean..." Alice trailed off.

"That our world and Vestroia are connecting." Klaus finished her sentence.

"And soon, if they aren't stopped, they will unite as one." Sirenoid added.

"Our greatest fear." Klaus concluded.

"Alice?" he blinked at the screaming girl as Alice was struck by flashes of memories of Hal-G and Masquerade.

"No! It's all my fault!" Alice exclaimed. "It's all my fault It's because of all the horrible things I did, that Masquerade did. Everything that's happening to the world right now, is all because of what I did to everyone! I stole their Bakugan and now everyone has to suffer. I want nothing to do with Bakugan ever again!"

"Alice, you can't be serious." Klaus scolded.

"What?" Alice stammered. "What do you mean, Klaus?"

"I think you're just..." Klaus smiled. "Overreacting. And to prove it, I challenge you to a battle."

"Huh?" Alice was stunned. "Serious?"

With a clap of his hands, Klaus turned on the security system of his castle.

"As you can see," he added, when a stone table with Bakugan balls on it appeared. "This is my extensive Bakugan collection. After you defeated me, I began collecting in hopes of one day, getting my revenge against you. That day has come, and then you can retire after our little battle."

"But, I can't." Alice protested. "I won't!"

"I hope you don't mind that I've taken the liberty of choosing your Bakugan." Klaus remarked, tossing the Bakugan he had picked from his collection.

"Subterra, Ventus, Darkus." Alice looked at the three Bakugan in her hands. "But they all have different attributes?"

"My pets." Klaus clarified. "Aren't they the most extraordinary treasures?"

"But Klaus," Alice protested. "I told you I won't battle."

"You will!" Klaus snapped. "After what you did to me and others, Masquerade, you don't have the right to refuse me."

"Field!" Alice revealed a Field Card.

"Open!" Klaus followed suit.

* * *

A/N: I'm skipping the Bakugan battle because I know you guys know what happen.

* * *

Meanwhile with Eva....

The Vestroia Princess was breaking out in cold sweat as a vision came to her.

* * *

_Vision_ (This is from the Sailor Mon dimension and set straight from episode 61 - except that Chibi Usa isn't at Mamoru's apartment when Usagi goes round.)

"_I'm sorry Mamo-chan, but I need you too much..." Usagi said with a very odd unyielding tone of voice that Mamoru had never heard her use before, and which sounded completely out of place coming out from the mouth of the normally very forgiving Moon Princess._

_The Ginzuishou had always been her anchor, her most reliable ally in her quest to re-shape the world into a place where_ only _she could be happy, with the ones she loved by her side. Deep inside, some deep part of her heart cried bitter tears up to this day at the injustice of always having to force people into caring and not once have had them choose her of their own free will. But that part of her heart was deeply buried and silenced by the imperious need to provide herself with people's affection. As long as the Ginzuishou was there, no matter how cruel the world decided to be towards her, nothing would prevent the Moon Princess from taking other people's love for herself whenever she felt she needed it._

_The last time she did w__as during the Silver Millennium when Princess Serenity had tried using the Ginzuishou to force the Mercurian Knight to love her. When that failed, the Moon Princess then __killed__ Mercury's Soul Twin in vengeance._

* * *

_Flashback_

_The vengeful blond Princess Serenity stood before a gravely wounded Shun lookalike, a silver spear in her hand._

"_You could have been mine, Seito, but you stupidly chose her." the Moon Princess sneered, "If I can't have you,then neither can Amiee."_

_With the spear raised, she stabbed it through the Mercurian Knight's chest._

_A wail of pain and rage then wretched from the Mercurian Princess when she saw the fall of her Soul Twin. That surge of emotion triggered her ultimate transformation; the Silver Wing symbol on her shoulder blade started to pulse a silvery-blue light before bursting into full._

_Her Sailor fuku was no more as silver markings, of a type the Moon Princess had never seen before, appeared on Amiee's face and arms. Over the chest area of her dress, was the symbol of a large bird, wings open in flight, in pure, glittering silver. Two long pieces of hair that aligned Amiee's face were now pure white and a great contrast to her natura__lly dark hair. But most striking was what was on her back._

_Two large, long silver-white wings glowed in the dark._

_The Silver Wing had awaken and low to he who has awakened her._

* * *

During the battle...

"Now, what's going on?" Klaus inquired as the earth shook again.

"I can think of only one explanation." Sirenoid told him. "The Earth is trembling because Vestroia and your world are on the verge of coming together."

"No way!" Klaus gasped when the portal in the sea revealed itself above them.

"Dan?" Alice gaped.

* * *

On the helicopter...

"Okay!" Dan started. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" the group chorused.

At that, the five jumped right into the portal.

* * *

"They're all headed to Vestroia to save the world." Alice realized. "And I should be there with them."

"Wait!" she hollered, as the portal above them closed.

"Everyone is trying to save the universe." she muttered. "That's everyone, except me. How can I be so selfish? What was I thinking?"

"Why? Why?" she belated herself.

"No!" she exclaimed, throwing down an Ability Card as the battle continued.

* * *

After the battle...

"That was some battle." Klaus noted. "There were times that I thought for sure I was never going to recover and lose."

"You know," Alice admitted. "I tired my best, and even though I wasn't going to brawl against you, why am I still disappointed that I lost?"

"Because you're a true Bakugan Battle Brawler, Alice." Klaus told her.

"Huh?" Alice blinked. "Are you being serious?"

"Hey, I couldn't be more serious." Klaus knelt to her level. "And think about it, you didn't even bring your own Bakugan, yet you put up some fight back there."

"I guess so." Alice remarked, looking at the six different attributed Bakugan on the floor.

"And think about what this game means." Klaus added. "It's like my Bakugan. Water, wind, fire, earth, light and darkness. All six attributes create one thing; perfect harmony; the way the world should be. It all makes sense. When you stand back and look at it, everyone and everything has a purpose, Alice."

"I think I understand, Klaus." Alice remarked.

"Now, I'm sure there's somebody out there that's pretty worried about you." Klaus commented.

"I'm a little curious." Alice stated. "Was this battle all about teaching me a lesson?"

* * *

_Flashback_

That's it! Bakugan represent everything about us here on Earth. But why was he using both Fire and Light attributes in our battle?_ Alice wondered._

"_It is time to repay my master for what you did to him, Masquerade." Sirenoid swore._

* * *

"Thank you." Alice smiled. "And goodbye, Klaus."

Klaus nodded and released his security system.

"Pretty." Alice looked out at the window.

"Yes," Klaus agreed. "The world is a beautiful place if you just look for it, Alice. And it's everyone's responsibility to protect it."

"You're right." Alice noted. "We all have to do our part, don't we? And it's about time I start doing what I can to save it. Afterall, I am a Bakugan Battle Brawler."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	15. A Fish Called Taygen

SailorStar9: 11 chapters up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts). Anyway, this is Chapter 14. read and review..

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 14: A Fish Called Taygen

* * *

On the helicopter...

"There, that's it." Runo looked at the screen as the portal came into view.

"Yes, and I can feel the negative energy flowing from its core." Tigrerra remarked.

"Oh goody! we're so close!" Preyas squealed.

"Well, I don't like this one bit." Angelo remarked.

"Nah, that's because you're a wuss, Angelo." Diablo chided.

"Okay!" Dan started. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" the group chorused.

At that, the five jumped right into the portal.

* * *

In the middle of the portal...

The Bakugan returned to their original forms.

"Woah! What is that?" Dan exclaimed.

"It couldn't be..." Drago realized. "Is that, Vestroia?"

"Dan!" he scooped up his partner before Dan fell to the ground.

"Runo!" Tigrerra caught her partner.

"Shun!" Skyress dived underneath the ninja-in-training, catching him.

"I've got you, Julie." Gorem scooped up his partner.

"You saved my life, Gorem." Julie looked up at her Subterra Bakugan.

"Don't worry Marucho." Preyas started, diving towards his partner. "I'll save you!" before sweatdropping when Angelo scooped up the pre-teen.

"AH!" the Aquos Bakugan screamed when he fell headfirst into the ground.

"All clear, guys!" he declared after getting up. "I don't detect any negative energy."

"Huh? Are you sure?" Dan poked his head out from an icy wall.

"Well, I guess we should check this place out." Runo suggested.

"Good idea, Runo." Drago agreed.

"Oh well, at least I think it's safe." Preyas sweatdropped as the teens walked out of their hiding place.

"For your sake." Tigrerra warned.

"Wait, is this really Vestroia?" Gorem inquired.

"No." Tigrerra replied. "It's never been an Aquos attributed dimension."

"Indeed." Angelo agreed. "And I do sense a strong Aquos presence."

"Yes." Skyress added. "And I can sense the power of Ventus."

"That will be both water and wind." Marucho mused.

"I believe this may be a new dimension where those elements have mixed together to form one." Drago surmised.

"Huh? You serious?" Dan exclaimed.

"Never more, Daniel." Drago replied. "Vestroia was originally a world unto itself, when the six attributed dimensions coexisted in balance. But now, Naga has seen fit to disrupt that balance. One explanation may be the new worlds were formed, created from the over-lapping of the original dimensions."

"Wow!" Julie gushed. "We're in a whole new world!"

"Okay, let me get this straight, Drago." Dan summarized. "Does that mean we have to travel to different worlds just to get to Naga?"

"I believe so." Drago replied.

"Oh man! All this thinking is giving me a giant headache!" Dan complained.

"Hey, there's no point in getting frustrated, Dan." Julie chided. "I see we should just keep going."

"She's right." Runo agreed. "We're on a mission."

"Right?" she smiled and slapped Dan on his shoulder.

Dan slid down the snow slope, the aftershock breaking the snow cliff apart and sending the rest of the group downwards.

"Are you alright?" Drago asked, the rest of the Bakugan flying down after the children crash-landed.

"Yeah, that looked majorly nasty." Preyas agreed.

"Oh wow." Runo blinked as the group detangled themselves. "That was a smooth move, Dan."

"Hey, it's not my fault." Dan protested.

"Take a look at this!" Drago exclaimed, cutting off any more arguments.

"Huh?" Runo blinked as several frozen Bakugan of Ventus and Aquos attributes came into view.

"Woah!" Julie gasped, wide-eyed. "Check out the Baku-icles!"

"Those Bakugan have water and wind attributes." Shun noted.

"But who did this?" Dan wondered.

"I'll bet you, Naga is behind it and we got to stop him." Marucho remarked.

"Hang on!" Preyas whined. "Do you know which way to go?"

"Gee, I never thought about that." Marucho confessed.

"I see." Skyress realized. "The center of Vestroia was a restricted area where, even we Bakugan were not allowed to set foot."

"But that was when the balanced power of all six attributes are protecting the Core." Drago added. "I believe that has all changed. And it would appear Naga did it with the help of Hal-G's power."

"Hang on." Shun cut in. "You're saying the power protecting the Core has been disrupted?"

"Yes." Skyress nodded. "And that maybe a good thing. Because it just might allow us to enter the Core. But for now, we should see if we could find the entrance to the next world. Unless we do, our whole mission could be in jeopardy."

"Right." Angelo agreed. "We must begin with baby steps.

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to find the next entrance?" Dan fumed.

"Allow me to direct you." Gorem offered. "I'm picking up a big signal."

"But from where, Gorem?" Runo asked.

"That way." Gorem pointed forward.

"So beautiful!" Julie gushed at the rainbow-colored aureole in the sky.

"I didn't know there were aureola in Vestroia." Runo added.

"And they exist because of one thing." Marucho noted. "Aureoles are powered by a magnetic field."

"Are you sure?" Dan asked the youngest of the Brawlers.

"I get it." Shun realized what Marucho meant. "It might be that that magnetic field could be having an effect on all dimensions in Vestroia."

"Of course!" Drago agreed.

"Yes!" Tigrerra concurred.

"Ah!" Skyress nodded.

"Okay!" Dan decided. "Let's check it out, guys."

"Stand hot!" Preyas barked, and the group marched forward. "Move out."

"Hey look, up there." Dan pointed upwards.

"It appears to be a wormhole." Marucho noted, as their eyes focused on the swirling hole.

"Yes." Gorem agreed. "And that's where the signal's coming from."

"I may be guessing." Shun added. "But you think that could be the entrance to the center of Vestroia?"

"Yes." Gorem replied. "But we'd better hurry. Once the aureole disappears, so too will the entrance of the next dimension."

"Oh no!" Dan exclaimed as the portal started to close. "We got to get moving, pronto, you guys! It's closing. Come on!"

"Huh?" he then noticed the upper half of Taygen's body in the middle of a frozen lake.

"What?" he blinked upon hearing Taygen's sobs. "Is that some kind of mirage?"

"You must help me, please." Taygen begged. "Do not leave me here all alone."

"Let's be careful, guys." Runo warned as the group hurried over to the shore of the lake.

"Who are you?" Dan asked. "And what are you doing way out here?"

"I swim." Taygen replied.

"You swim?" Dan echoed. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Come on, quit wasting our time with those smut-mouth, kid." Preyas chided.

"I'm a water-attributed Bakugan." Taygen remarked. "See?"

"What do you think?" she asked, revealing the lower part of her body which was under the lake. "I am Taygen. I understand your journey has been a long one. Why not stay here and rest awhile?"

"We are the Gate Keepers of this world and we've a job to do." Hairadee appeared beside her. "And that's to protect our leader, Naga."

"Naga?" Drago growled.

"You're Gate Keepers?" Dan echoed. "You must be Aquos and Ventus and I get the funny feeling you two were expecting us to come."

"Forget them." Preyas remarked. "They're not so tough. Come on kid, we're wasting time."

"If you insist on continuing, then you must first defeat us in a battle." Hairadee commented.

"Let's go!" he took to the skies. "Air Attack!"

"What are you doing?" Drago demanded as Hairadee smashed into his chest.

"Drago!" Dan shouted at his partner.

"Stay out of this!" Hairadee barked at the incoming Skyress. "Blow Away!"

"Where did he get such power?" the Ventus bird wondered as she was smashed against an ice cliff.

"Now it's my turn." Taygen declared. "Aquos Blow Jet!"

The whirlwind washed the group into the water.

"No!" Preyas exclaimed. "I'm coming, Marucho!"

"Runo!" Tigrerra shouted, jumping into the water with Preyas.

"Ah!" Dan panicked as Taygen swum towards them.

"Oh?" he opened an eye to see Tigrerra had stopped Taygen's assault.

"Preyas, now! Do it now!" the Haos Bakugan barked.

"That's a big 'Thank For, Good Buddy'." Preyas nodded. "Aquos Bubble!"

"Thanks you guys." Dan noted as Preyas' air bubble floated up top, with them in it.

"All right, are you guys ever out of shape." Preyas remarked, jumping onshore.

"Thanks Preyas." Marucho noted.

"The signal from the Inner Core is starting to fade." Gorem stated.

"That means we've got to step on it or we'll be stuck in this dimension forever." Dan concluded.

"But there's no time." Marucho pointed out.

"Marucho." Shun stepped up. "Do you think you and Preyas can find a way to lure Taygen underwater?"

"Do you have... some kind of plan?" Marucho asked the older Brawler.

"Yes." Shun nodded. "And Skyress, you and me will lure that other overgrown freak on the shore."

"The one they call Hairadee?" Skyress asked.

"Wait a minute. I think I'm starting to get it." Marucho realized what Shun was up to. "That's it! One is Aquos and the other is Ventus. We take them out of their own elements."

"You're right." Preyas agreed. "That gives us the advantage."

"What a heavenly plan." Angelo added. "Simply heavenly, Shun."

"With them battling outside their elements, this should be a snap." Gorem noted.

"'K Skyress." Shun turned to his partner. "Time to get this show on the road. You know what to do."

"It shall be done." Skyress nodded.

"Gate Card, set!" Shun placed a Gate Card down as Skyress took to the skies.

"Now, it's my turn!" Skyress declared, taking over the battle with Hairadee from Drago.

"Ah! Mind your own business!" Hairadee scoffed.

"Gate Card, set!" Marucho followed suit.

"It's now or never, you guys." he turned to Preyas and Angelo. "You ready to play?"

"You bet!" Preyas replied.

"As it is written, let's get this little party started." Angelo added.

"Now!" Marucho dived into the water, along with the two Bakugan.

"Hey Taygen!" Preyas mocked as the three landed at the bottom of the lake.

"Think you're pretty tough, huh?" Angelo added.

"Well, there's a new sheriff in town." Preyas snapped.

"Bring it, Preyas." Taygen scoffed.

"With pleasure." Preyas grinned.

"Gate Card, open!" Marucho called out his next instruction. "Triple Battle!"

"Huh? What's this?" Taygen inquired. "I don't move forward."

"Okay Angelo." Marucho turned to the Haos-Aquos Bakugan. "Time to morph."

"Gotcha!" Angelo replied.

"Aquos-Pyrus Diablo, descend!" Diablo posed. "This is going to be so much fun. Thanks kid. I promise I won't let you down.

"Okay, let's give these grunts a taste of the great 'Preyas Combination Attack'."" Preyas looked over at his twin.

"Attribute change!" he changed his attribute. "Darkus! I'm all tingling!"

"Feast your eyes." Preyas posed. "Is it a bird, is it a plane? No, it's only me, Preyas the Magnificent."

"Ability activate!" Marucho pulled out an Ability Card. "Diagonal relationship between Pyrus and Darkus."

"I can feel the power surge!" Diablo declared.

"Excellent, two birds with one stone." Taygen scoffed as the two Preyas brothers charged.

"Ability activate!" Marucho pulled out another Ability Card. "Water Refrain! Hey Taygen**,** that move just nullified our ability!"

"Oh no! I can't attack!" Taygen whined.

"Incoming!" Diablo declared as the two brother rushed in.

* * *

Up top....

Skyress and Hairadee took their battle the skies.

"Ah! What now?" Hairadee scoffed as Skyress stopped in mid-flight. "Are you giving up, Skyress?"

"Now Shun!" Skyress told her partner.

"Gate Card, open!" Shun called out. "Energy Merge."

"What?" Hairadee blinked as his energy was taken by Skyress. "What's wrong? I'm losing my power. Why you little... you can't do this!"

"I just transferred all your power to Skyress." Shun informed the hybrid Bakugan. "I would try to explain to you, Hairadee, but I'm running out of time."

"Now to finish what we started." Skyress added and rammed herself into Hairadee.

"Sweet! You did it!" Dan beamed as Hairadee was sent crashing into the water.

"And that's a warp folks!" Runo added as Taygen was sent crashing onto the shore.

"And I didn't even break a nail." Preyas joked.

"Okay kids, it's time to blow this Popsicle stand." Diablo reminded.

"Wow, I can't believe we pulled that off, you guys." Dan noted as the Preyas brothers dived back to get Marucho.

"And it's all thanks to you, Shun." Julie commented. "And your amazing little plan. That was incredible."

"The old switch-a-rue." Taygen realized what had happened. "And I fell for it. But if you think I'm washed up, you're badly mistaken!"

"But I thought she was..." Runo gasped, mirroring Dan's shocked expression as Taygen got to her feet.

"Blow Away!" Taygen summoned her attack at the unsuspecting Skyress.

"No way!" Shun was shocked. "She's using a wind attribute."

"But Shun, I didn't even think a Bakugan could do that." Julie pointed out.

"Aquos Battle Dance!" Taygen fired her next attack at Tigrerra.

"That's water!" Dan gasped.

"Hang on." Shun realized. "I think I get it. This must be a world where water and wind have come together. So both Bakugan can use either attribute whenever they want."

"Are you sure?" Drago inquired.

"I always thought that was impossible." Gorem noted.

"Oh no!" Shun gasped. "Marucho!"

* * *

Underwater...

"Guys, we have to finish him off or we'll be stuck here forever!" Marucho reminded his partners.

"A wind-attributed Bakugan can't beat us underwater." Diablo snorted. "Totally impossible."

"Impossible just became possible." Hairadee snapped his eyes open.

"Dive Mirage!" he summoned an attack.

"Oh crud, he's a Ventus Bakugan. He can't do that!" Marucho exclaimed.

"We're done for!" Preyas exclaimed as the whirlwind came thundering towards them.

"Yeah, and it ain't going to be pretty." Diablo agreed.

"Nice to see you again boys." Hairadee burst out of the water. "Freezing Wave!"

"Whoa! Intense!" Dan was wide-eyed as Hairadee froze the water surface.

"What attribute is he using now?" Tigrerra inquired.

"Now look! The water's turning to ice!" Runo exclaimed.

"Marucho!" Shun shouted.

* * *

Underwater...

"He's freezing us in!" Diablo remarked as the water surface froze over.

"How is he doing that?" Preyas was confused.

"We're doomed." Marucho noted.

* * *

Up top...

"Marucho!' Julie gasped. "Come on guys. We got to do something and fast!"

"Marucho! Marucho!" Dan shouted.

"So that was you brilliant little plan, hrm humans?" Taygen scoffed. "Sorry, but you're no match for the likes of us!"

"Yes, this whole battle's been nothing more than child's play." Hairadee agreed. "Oh! And one more thing, who wants to be our next victim?"

"Why you critter!" Drago demanded and charged.

"Fool!" Taygen chuckled. "Aquos Blow Jet!" and the attack sent Drago crashing to the ground.

"Aquos and Ventus together." Drago winced. "It doesn't make sense. Wind and water are two totally different abilities and a Bakugan can only have one."

"Man, this is my fault." Shun growled. "I should've come up with a better plan."

"Oh no!" Julie gasped. "Look everyone! The wormhole is closing!"

"The signal from Vestroia's Core is fading." Gorem added.

"Dan, we have to hurry or we'll all be trapped here." Julie looked at Dan.

"We can't." Dan protested. "Not without Marucho. We have to save him before we leave."

"Ability activate." Shun pulled out an Ability Card. "Blow Away!"

"What in the world is happening?" Julie demanded as Shun's whirlwind carried them upwards.

"Freaky!" Runo added.

"Huh?" Hairadee growled.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, Shun?" Dan snapped.

"I've got to finish this, Dan!" Shun reminded him. "You three make a break for it!"

"No Shun, that's just crazy!" Dan protested. "We battle as a team, remember? Come on! Shun!"

* * *

Within the portal...

"He... must feel responsible for Marucho and the others being trapped." Runo realized as Shun's whirlwind carried them into the portal.

"What now, Dan?" Drago asked his partner.

"We leave." Dan replied, ignoring the gasps of the two girls. "At this point, we don't have time to turn around. We have to trust Shun and his word. We got to believe he can get Marucho and his Bakugan out of there safely."

"But Dan! That's crazy!" Julie objected.

"Come on!" Dan dived deeper into the portal.

Runo and Julie nodded at each other and took off.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Let's get this over with, Taygen." Shun growled.

"What do you think, Hairadee?" Taygen chuckled. "Is this human worthy to battle us?"

"Well, probably isn't. But why not?" Hairadee shrugged. "I've got nothing else on my schedule this afternoon. Besides, I haven't have a good laugh in a few decades."

"No, the joke will on you, pal." Shun corrected, throwing down a Gate Card.

"What are you attaining, little man?" Hairadee pressed.

"Enough chitchat!" Taygen snapped. "If you want to fight, then you'll get a fight!"

"Skyress, counterattack!" Shun instructed as the two hybrid Bakugan charged. "Now, Gate Card, set! Force Wind!"

"Huh? What happened?" Taygen asked.

"I... can't move!" Hairadee added, the two hybrid Bakugan were frozen in place.

"Let me explain it to you." Shun started. "My 'Force Wind' ability allows Skyress to net your Ventus-attributed power and because you can switch attributes, I can just as easily steal them."

"Thank Shun." Skyress remarked as she powered up and charged at the two hybrid Bakugan. "I'm powered up and ready for battle!"

"Playtime is over, Skyress." Hairadee flew back to avoid getting another hit.

"You're dreaming if you think you can defeat both of us!" Taygen snapped.

"Heh, just wait and see." Shun smirked.

"For what?" Hairadee demanded.

"Skyress!" Shun told his partner. "Here's the plan. Scan the ice and find the weak spot."

"I'm on it." Skyress replied, activating her heat sensors. "That's it."

"I had all I can take." Hairadee retorted.

"Storm Stinger!" Shun called out another of Skyress' attacks and Skyress rained her charged up feathers at the ice.

"Ah!" Marucho exclaimed as he, Preyas and Diablo were washed up to shore via a waterspout.

"Whoa! What happened?" the pre-teen was still confused.

"I thought we were goners back there." he shivered after Preyas placed him on land.

"Hey, Marucho!" Shun shouted. "You okay?"

"I'm good." Marucho replied, still shivering.

"Oh please." Hairadee scoffed. "Quit pretending you're some kind of hero."

"For your info, the Brawlers fight as a team." Shun informed the hybrid. "So, you ready, Marucho?"

"Yeah." Marucho replied. "Hey, Diablo. we're going to battle. I need Angelo."

"Ah man, I was looking forward to a fight." Diablo complained.

"Aquos Angelo reporting." Angelo declared as he swapped places. "Here to serve and protect. Tell me what to do Master, and your wish is my command."

"Diagonal relation between Ventus and Haos, engage now" Marucho pulled out an Ability Card. "Now Skyress and Angelo's powers are jetted up to the limit."

"Oh, oh goodness." Angelo blinked.

"I can feel the surge!" Skyress added.

"Let's do this, Skyress!" Marucho shouted and jumped onto Skyress' back. "So, are you ready for battle, guys?"

"Oh yeah." Angelo replied. "I'm in and I'd like to start with my 'Wind and Light Friendship Attack'."

"Marucho, Phase Two!" Shun shouted from the ground after Angelo and Skyress' attacks hit head-on.

"Right!" Marucho replied. "Preyas, you're the next one up!"

"I thought you'd never asked, kid." Preyas grinned. "Attribute change! Darkus! Am I cool or am I cool?"

"Tada!" he landed on Skyress. "I'm ready for my close-up, Mr.-The-Man. Make sure you get my good side."

"Diablo." Marucho cast a side-glance at Angelo. "You're up!"

"Oh, all right!" Diablo complained. "But what's up with all the changes, Marucho? I'm not sure I'm coming or going."

"Diagonal relation between Pyrus and Darkus, activate." Marucho cast another Ability Card. "Preyas and Diablo, power boost!"

"Shall we, Diablo?" Preyas grinned at his twin.

"You know me." Diablo replied. "I'm always ready."

Preyas then hammered Taygen on her forehead as Diablo gave Hairadee a kick to the stomach.

"Where did that come from?" Taygen demanded.

"Incredible!" Hairadee added.

"Shun, your turn!" Marucho passed the baton to the older Brawler.

"You got it." Shun pulled out an Ability Card. "Gust of Wind Blow. Destruction Meteor Storm!"

"We won!" Marucho beamed after Skyress' attack blew the two hybrid Bakugan away.

"Boy, that was fun." Preyas whined as both he and Diablo crashed onto the ground. "Can we go again?"

"Yeah ma, one more time please." Diablo added.

"Thank Shun." Marucho walked towards the older Brawler after Skyress put him on the ground.

"No sweat." Shun told him.

"All right." Marucho noted, the two exchanging a handshake.

"So, you ready to go?" Shun asked.

"Yeah, you bet, Shun." Marucho nodded.

"I can't believe we lost to humans!" Taygen complained as she and Hairadee hid behind an ice wall after their defeat.

"Don't worry. This fight isn't over." Hairadee replied.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	16. The Race To Vestroia

SailorStar9: 12 chapters up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts). Anyway, this is Chapter 15. read and review..

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 15: The Race To Vestroia

* * *

"Me so bored." Tricloid complained. "There's nothing to do and no one to play with."

"Yeah." Rabeeder agreed. "I know, sis."

"So you got any ideas maybe?" Tricloid asked.

"Yeah, like totally I sure goes!" Rabeeder replied.

"Tell me, tell me!" Tricloid urged.

"I've got an idea of a new game that we've never played before." Rabeeder answered.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Tricloid pressed.

"We're going to need more players." Rabeeder sighed.

"Yeah." Tricloid agreed.

"But when was the last time anyone ever dropped in on us?" Rabeeder inquired.

"Not in a long, long time." Tricloid replied.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Tigrerra, Gorem and Drago screamed as they fell through the portal.

"Yo, Drago, the next world's coming up!" Dan remarked.

"We'll be there soon." Drago told him.

"I can't see a thing." Runo noted. "Can you Julie? How much further? Are we there yet?"

"Quit yakking!" Julie fumed.

"I don't know what's waiting for us down there." Dan remarked. "But we'll be one step closer to Vestroia at least."

"Right." Drago agreed.

"Please..." Runo muttered.

"Hey, we're almost there!" Julie noted.

"We're entering an unknown area, so I suggest we keep our guard up." Tigrerra suggested. "You'll never know where Naga could be hiding."

"I'm on it!" Dan remarked.

"What's this?" he blinked when tendrils of light grabbed hold of him

"Oh no!" Drago gasped as his partner was pulled down.

"Help!" Dan cried out.

"Dan!" Tigrerra dived.

"Quick Tigrerra, grab him!" Drago hollered, following closely behind.

"Grab him? Somebody grab me!" Gorem exclaimed.

"Oh man..." Dan winced as he slowly awoke from the fall.

"We're here." he looked up at the sky.

"So, this is what the next world looks like, huh?" Runo noted.

"I really think it could use a reno." Julie added.

"The last world we were in was water and wind." Tigrerra remarked. "So, this world must be... light and earth?"

"Bingo! You got it!" Rabeeder replied.

"Huh?" Tigrerra blinked.

"Hello strange strangers!" Tricloid waved.

"Glad you made it!" Rabeeder added. "And welcome!"

"Hey sis, we've got company and I love company." Tricloid beamed.

"I guess they are lonely." Dan deathpanned.

"And a little weird if you ask me." Drago added.

"It was you!" Dan pointed to Rabeeder. "You grabbed me."

"That's right!" Rabeeder chuckled. "You got it."

"Now you're ours!" Tricloid whooped. "Hurray!"

"They kinda of look like Bakugan to me." Runo remarked.

"Yes, they are." Tigrerra agreed. "But I've never seen their kind before."

"Hey you!" Rabeeder shouted. "My name is Rabeeder and that's Tricloid."

"Hello everybody." Tricloid's eyes twinkled.

"And together we are!" Rabeeder declared.

"The cutest!" Tricloid continued.

"The greatest!" Rabeeder added.

"Sisters ever!" the two chorused. "Tada!"

"That's very interesting." Drago noted and walked off. "But we must be on our way."

"So long." Dan added, following his partner. "Nice meeting you."

"Thanks for the warm welcome, ladies." Tigrerra remarked.

"Yeah, what she said." Gorem added, taking up the rear. "Later."

"No, wait!" Rabeeder shouted. "You can't leave yet!"

"We have games to play, games!" Tricloid added. "I don't think they like games so much, sis."

"We'll see about that." Rabeeder snorted. "Ready, Tricloid?"

"You betcha!" Tricloid replied, and the two hybrid Bakugan jumped.

"Hold on!" Rabeeder snapped, as she and Tricloid jumped in front of the group. "You're not leaving here until I say you can!"

"What she means is, you guys got to stay here and play with is for a while." Tricloid smiled.

"So, we can't leave?" Runo blinked.

"Right." Rabeeder replied. "Not until we have some fun."

"Yeah, big time fun!" Tricloid agreed.

"I knew something wasn't right about these two." Drago noted. "Come on Dan, let's keep moving."

"We'd love to stay,. But we really can't." Dan agreed, walking past the two sisters.

"Hey, you're staying here!" Rabeeder snapped, grabbing him.

"Chill out, would you?" Dan chided.

"Hey, you're kind of cute up close." Rabeeder noted, taking a closer look at Dan.

"Oh yeah." Tricloid agreed. "He's a real keeper for sure, sis."

"You leave this poor boy alone!" Julie cut in.

"We'll play with you next time we pass through." Dan told the sisters. "Ciao for now."

"Bye!" Julie added.

"Let's roll, we're wasting time." Runo remarked.

"Cuse me." Tigrerra walked between the sisters. "Coming through."

"Pardon me." Gorem brought up the rear. "I'm with them."

"They don't want to play?" Tricloid teared.

"What now?" Rabeeder inquired. "Walking through here without even stopping to say hello."

"Tricloid wants to play now." Tricloid insisted. "That boy is dreamy."

"Great! Because of you, Dan, they're going to keep following us!" Runo fumed.

"Yeah, wait to go!" Julie agreed.

"But hey, it's not my fault." Dan protested.

"Unfortunately, I think they've both grown attached to you." Tigrerra surmised.

"Excuse me!" Rabeeder called out.. "Is it next time yet?"

"Nice one." Runo deathpanned.

"Look, I made a mud ball for you." Tricloid added.

"I don't want a mud ball!" Dan snapped.

"Come on, let's go!" Drago scooped the three teens with his tail and flew off.

"Get moving, Gorem!" Tigrerra shouted as she and Gorem took off running.

"Okay!" Gorem replied.

"Come back!" Rabeeder whined.

"You want us to chase you?" Tricloid asked, the two hybrids taking off as well.

"Whatever you do, don't look back." Drago warned.

"That mean you, Dan." Tigrerra added.

"Yeah, I know." Dan replied.

"Hurry, Tricloid." Rabeeder urged. "I think we're gaining on them!"

"Oh rats." she sighed. "Looks like they got away again."

"But not for long!" she grinned as the two sisters disappeared.

"Did we lose them?" Runo asked.

"I think so." Tigrerra replied, looking back. "They must have given up."

"That's a relief." Dan sighed.

"What do you think they are, anyway?" Runo inquired.

"They must be the Gate Keepers of this world." Tigrerra concluded.

"If that's true, then they must be working with Naga." Drago added.

"They don't seem hostile." Gorem pointed out.

"No, but they want us to stay in this place." Drago added.

"We can't do that." Runo noted. "We have to keep moving no matter what happens. Don't forget, we're trying to get to the center of Vestroia."

"But which way do we go now?" Julie asked. "We don't know how to get there."

"Drago." Dan looked up at his partner.

"Where are you going now, Dan?" Runo asked as Dan climbed onto the Pyrus Dragoniod.

"Just take a look around." Dan replied.

"Hey, my hair!" Julie complained as Drago took off to the skies.

"What's the over there?" Dan asked, peering into the distance.

"It's some kind of aureola." Drago replied. "It looks familiar."

"Yes, it's like the lights of the last world." he concluded. "We probably can't get out of this world without going through them."

"If that's the case, then let's check it out." Dan decided.

"I know we're moving towards those lights but they don't seem to get any closer." he remarked as the group walked up the trail. "Drago, do you feel it?"

"Yes, it's the same as the last world." Drago agreed. "We're on the right track."

"I think I'm getting the signal from the next world." Gorem added.

"Yes, I can hear it too, Gorem." Tigrerra agreed.

"That aureola is the same as the one we saw in the world of water and wind." Dan noted. "That's our ticket out of here."

"If we follow the light like last time, it will lead us to Vestroia." Julie concluded.

"Woah!" Runo gushed after they entered the cave and into a crystal-lighted cavern. "Look at this place."

"It's beautiful." Julie agreed.

"There's light everywhere." Dan noted.

"Wonderful!" Julie gushed.

"What are they?" Dan inquired, peering into a mass of crystal.

"They're jewels!" Julie continued to gush.

"Jewels?" Dan echoed.

"Yeah, like jewelry." Runo reminded him. "Oh wow, you can make such a beautiful necklace or bracelet with these crystals."

"Don't give her any ideas." Dan sighed. "Let's kick it."

"Tricloid's special mud ball delivery!" Tricloid declared, appearing before them.

"Not again." Drago sighed.

"What a surprise." Rabeeder added, appearing with her sister. "Fancy meeting you guys here."

"So, you ready to play now?" Tricloid asked. "Huh? Huh?"

"Would you leave us alone!" Dan fumed.

"They're very persistent, aren't they?" Gorem noted.

"Yes, and I believe they've fallen for Dan." Tigrerra agreed.

"No way!" Julie fumed. ""Back off! Dan's off the market!"

"No, no, no, no." Tricloid wailed. "That makes Tricloid really sad."

"I saw him first." Julie whined.

"Listen, I'm really sorry, but we don't have any time to waste playing with you right now." Runo stated.

"You can't say that!" Rabeeder protested. "You have to play with us!"

"What? No we don't!" Julie insisted.

"As Gate Keeper of this place, I say you have to!" Rabeeder declared.

"We're sorry, but the big boss says you have to stay then you have to stay." Tricloid added. "Forever and ever."

"I see." Runo noted. "So, you two are working for Naga then."

"Naga?" Rabeeder echoed. "Don't know him. Has he been here?"

"Don't think so." Tricloid replied.

"Huh? You don't know him?" Runo blinked.

"Really?" Julie was stunned.

"And you don't know anything about Vestroia either?" Dan asked.

"My Lady!" Tigrerra shouted. "Look at this!"

"No! It can't be!" Gorem gasped, when he saw the fossilized Bakugan in the crystals.

"Bakugan fossils." Drago added. "Thousands of them."

"Oh no!" Julie exclaimed.

"They're all over this place!" Dan added.

"You came a long way." Rabeeder smiled. "Why not stay? Your friends are here. They aren't going anywhere and neither are you."

"Yup, this is their home now and they like it a lot." Tricloid added. "Look, they don't complain at all."

"Welcome to the world of light and earth." Rabeeder declared. "You'll be staying for a very long, long time."

"Uh oh..." Dan muttered.

"Let's have some fun! Everybody ready?" Rabeeder beamed.

"I am! I am!" Tricloid sang.

"They say they don't know Naga, but they still could be trouble." Runo noted.

"Okay, sounds like you guys really like to have a god time around here." Dan pointed out. "But, we've got to go. Honest."

"Where do you have to go so bad?" Tricloid asked.

"We're going to the center of Vestroia." Dan replied.

"We'll let you go." Rabeeder remarked. "Only if you beat us in a race first. And, if you lose, we must stay here forever!"

"What's going on?" Runo asked.

"I don't know." Julie replied.

"We'll start at the same time." Rabeeder stated. "And the first one to reach the end of the cave, is the winner!"

"What do we win?" Runo pressed.

"Yeah." Julie agreed.

"You win freedom, silly." Tricloid replied.

"If you can reach the finish line near the cave faster than us, then you can leave this world and go on to the next world beyond here." Rabeeder added. "But if you lose the race, you'll have to stay here forever!"

"Then, we can play lots of games." Tricloid smirked.

"All right." Dan sighed. "We'll do it."

"Come on, no!" Runo protested.

"We have to win." Dan reminded her. "Big deal."

"Yeah..." Runo blinked. "That should be no problem."

"Okay." Julie agreed. "We are in."

"I don't like it, but I'll do it." Drago voiced his concern.

"The race is on!" Rabeeder declared, landing in front of Dan and scaring him.

"You want a mud ball?" Tricloid asked.

"That looks tasty." Dan sweatdropped. "But I'm good, thanks."

"You sure?" Tricloid asked, remolding the mud ball into a mud heart. "Look what you can do."

"Woah, cool." Dan remarked, taking the heart.

"A gift from Tricloid to you." Tricloid handed the heart which then shrunk. "You'll see, it'll help you."

"Dan, so does this mean you two are an item now?" Runo teased.

"No, it does not!" Dan protested.

"Everyone, take a number and take your positions!" Rabeeder sang. "The race is about to begin! On your marks!"

"On a scale of one to ten,i guess I'm a ten." Drago noted.

"Sorry, but you guys don't stand a chance." Rabeeder reminded.

"And when you lose, we win." Tricloid added.

"Do whatever you have to do but don't let them beat us, okay?" Runo stated as she and Julie discussed their plan of action. "Julie, let's not forget about Naga, alright? Once this is over, we still have to get to Vestroia and face him."

"No sweat." Julie assured. "We'll win this race. We can beat them together. It'll all work out. Before you know it, we'll be on our way out of here."

"Get set!" Rabeeder started.

"Go!" she declared as the 'Go' signal came on.

"We're in the lead, Daniel." Drago remarked.

"I've got a few tricks that ought to slow you down." Rabeeder sang.

"What?" Runo gasped.

"Petrification!" Rabeeder spun around in the air, stopping Gorem and Tigrerra in their tracks with crystals as beams of light shone on them.

"You just relax and have a timeout." she giggled.

"See ya!" Tricloid taunted Tigrerra.

"Both of them are trapped." Drago realized.

"Let's go back." Dan suggested.

"No, keep moving!" Runo objected. "Go!"

"You win this, Dan!" Julie added. "So we can all get out of here!"

"But you guys need our help." Dan pointed out.

"Just forget about us for now!" Runo shouted. "Drago is the strongest one of us here! You're the only chance we have of winning this race."

"But no..." Dan blinked.

"Now, get going!" Runo snapped.

"We'll all be rooting for you, Dan." Julie added.

"Julie, Runo..." Dan muttered.

"Dan, you know better than to argue with those two." Drago reminded.

"Go now, Dan!" Runo barked.

"Do it, Dan!" Julie urged. "Go for it, Drago!"

"Win this race and don't hold back!" Tigrerra shouted from the ground. "We're counting on you!"

"We'll be fine." Gorem assured the two. "It's all yours now."

"Alright." Drago remarked and returned to the race. "We'll see you at the finish line."

"Uh oh, they're still in the race." Tricloid noted.

"Then, we better get moving." Rabeeder remarked.

"Bye-bye." Tricloid sang and continued.

"There has to be some way out of this." Runo mused.

"I know!" Julie beamed, pulling an Ability Card. "Leave it to me."

"Ability Card, activate!" she activated the card. "Grand Slam!"

Gorem then smashed the ground, the shockwave breaking the crystals.

"Shaky, shaky." Tricloid whined. "Uh oh."

"What's happen..." Rabeeder shrieked as Gorem's ability pulled the piece of land she was on backwards.

"Where are you going, sis?" Tricloid wailed.

"That was not supposed to happen!" Rabeeder whined.

"Sorry." Gorem started once the land stopped moving. "If we are stuck here, then so are you."

"Yeah, why don't you stick around for a while." Julie added.

"Hey, you did it." Runo beamed.

"Just taking care of the team." Julie winked.

"Drago..." Dan started.

"Don't worry." Drago assured him. "Our friends are strong. We'll be with them soon enough."

"Yeah..." Dan replied.

"Runo, take care." Tigrerra freed herself. "I"m going to get back in the race."

"Here goes!" Tricloid sang, appearing before the Haos Bakugan, with a mud ball in her hands.

"What are you doing?" Tigrerra demanded.

"For your sake." Tricloid chuckled. "You won't get far with this blocking the path."

"That's what you think!" Tigrerra leapt on top of the mud ball and over Tricloid's head.

"Hey, no jumping." Tricloid protested. "No fair! That does it! Mud Shade!"

After trapping Tigrerra in the mud, she then remolded the mud into a ball.

"Now, you've gotta stay inside the mud-ball for Tricloid!" she sang.

"You[re so ignorant!" Rabeeder fumed, giving Gorem a punch.

"What do you call that?" Gorem was unfazed. "It kinda of tickles."

"Oh yeah?" Rabeeder fumed, continuing her punches.

"That does it." she sighed tiredly.

"Counter Ability!" she fired two beams form her palms, reversing the 'Grand Slam' tech.

"No! That 'Counter Ability' Card canceled out my 'Grand Slam' Card!" Julie whined.

"But it gave Dan and Drago more time to reach the finish line." Runo pointed out.

"That was very flatter." Rabeeder breathed.

"Thank you." Gorem continued his way.

"Stop right there!" Rabeeder snapped.

"That can't be!" Gorem gasped when he saw Tricloid playing with a giant mud ball.

"Hey, is that Tigrerra's tail in there?" Runo blinked.

"You little twerp!" she fumed.

"Hey, that's not nice." Tricloid blinked.

"Ability Card, activate!" Runo pulled out a card. "Shade Ability!"

"You okay?" she asked her freed Bakugan.

"I'm, fine." Tigrerra replied. "But I shouldn't have underestimated this creature."

"I guess this would be the wrong time to say, 'There's mud in your eyes.'" Gorem noted.

"Tricloid! What happened?" Rabeeder asked.

"They were mean to me." Tricloid wailed.

"There, there, now." Rabeeder soothed.

"Stand up!" she barked.

"That's better." Tricloid noted as she stood up with Rabeeder's help.

"Look Dan, there it is." Drago remarked, seeing the marker. "Right in front of us."

"Alright." Dan smiled. "We're going to make it."

"Oh no! They can't!" Rabeeder complained.

"Oh yeah?" Tigrerra growled.

"Tricloid!" Rabeeder called out as she was tackled by Tigrerra. "You have to stop them!"

"Oh sure. Okay dokie." Tricloid replied and took off.

"Go Drago! You've got it! we're almost there!" Dan encouraged when Tricloid pulled out a wall to stop them. "Come on!"

"Oh snap!" Dan cursed. "We almost made it."

"Oh no, something's in the way." Runo gasped. "They're stuck there."

"It's a big wall." Julie added.

"Leave it to me." Gorem cut in.

"Grand Impact!" he tossed his hammer at the wall, smashing through a section that allowed Drago to fly through.

"Drago, you're all clear!" Julie said.

"We'll be right behind you, so go for it and guide us through there, Dan." Runo added.

"Thanks, guys." Dan replied.

"There's still time to stop them." Rabeeder tossed Tigrerra off. "Get them, Tricloid!"

"Yes sir!" Tricloid saluted. "I mean, yes madam!"

"Haos Wave!" Rabeeder then sent a paralyzing wave of energy at Drago.

"My wings!" Drago winced.

"Here I come!" Tricloid sang, catching up.

"You again?" Dan retorted, upon seeing the hybrid Bakugan.

"You might as well get used to it." Rabeeder remarked. "Cos, you're going to be stuck here forever and ever!"

"I won't bet on that, four-arms." Runo replied.

"You're going to lose that one." Julie added.

"Doppelganger!" Rabeeder replicated herself.

"There's five of her!" Julie exclaimed.

"It's game over for you." Rabeeder taunted.

"Oh yeah? That's what you think!" Runo snapped. "Tigrerra!"

"Runo!" Tigrerra looked at her partner.

"Ability Card, activate!" Runo pulled out a card. "Velocity Fang!"

"Not good." Rabeeder backed off as Tigrerra disposed of her copies.

"I give up!" she wailed as Tigrerra attacked her rapidly.

"Oh no, my sister." Tricloid blinked when Rabeeder's energy wave disappeared.

"Go to her, now." Dan told the hybrid. "She's your only sister, isn't she? You know we have to get out of here but at least you always have your sister. Maybe we'll meet again some day, then we'll have a chance to hand out if you want to."

"Until then, I'll hold on to this to remember you by." he added, revealing the mud heart she had given him.

"You kept it the whole time?" Tricloid was astonished.

"Of course I will." Dan replied. "It's a one of a kind. isn't it?"

"Yeah, you use it." Tricloid added. "It'll help you leave this world. Tricloid says bye-bye" for now. Bye-bye."

"Here I come, sister!" she sang. "Here I come!"

"So, shall we get out of here, Dan?" Drago asked.

"Yeah." Dan replied and the two headed for the door.

"I've tried pushing and pulling, this door won't open." Drago growled at the stubbornly-shut door.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" Dan asked.

"Woah, look at that!" he gaped when Tricloid's mud heart floated out of his pocketand broke apart, revealing a key.

"A key?" he blinked.

"Hey you must use the key and go!" Rabeeder shouted. "You won and as promised, you may now leave this world! And you'd better hurry before I change my mind!"

"Rabeeder, Tricloid, thanks a lot." Dan smiled and opened the gate.

"Cute boy is gone now, sister." Tricloid sighed after Dan and Drago left.

"Yeah, that's too bad." Rabeeder agreed. "But we did slow him down like Naga asked us to. At least we had some fun for a while. But wasn't that a good game? So, what do you think?"

"It was a big one!" Tricloid giggled.

* * *

Back on Earth...

Luna (A/N: Yes, that cat!) had jumped onto Eva's room window. The Mau cat looked down at the comatose girl.

_This is for the best._ Luna thought. _The Princess deserves that power, she must have it!_

Unknown to the Mau cat, a golden-eyed girl was stalking in the tree as she watched the traitorous cat closely.

_No one will get my mother or her power, Mau. _Mavelle swore. _Not you, nor your precious Moon Princess._

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	17. Soldier’s Rest

SailorStar9: 13 chapters up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts). Anyway, this is Chapter 16. read and review..

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 16: Soldier's Rest

* * *

"Runo, Julie, no!" Dan exclaimed.

"Don't worry Dan." Drago assured him. "It's up to Tigrerra to look after of them. We must keep going."

"I guess you're right, but..." Dan started. "I can't help worrying. Well, let's get out of here."

"Right." Drago replied. "Hold on."

Dan winced as Drago shot through the dust cloud into the next world.

"Holy crud!" he gasped, upon seeing the hybrid world. "Drago, look out for the lightning!"

"Oh man!" he exclaimed when the Pyrus Dragoniod dodged the lightning. "Sure hope you know where you're going, buddy."

"By the looks of the terrain, I would venture to guess we're in another newly formed world. One that is a combination of both the Darkus dimension and the Pyrus dimension." Drago surmised. "Now I can see why the turmoil is slowly killing the Princess."

"Huh? You sure?" Dan asked.

"I can't be 100% certain, but it would appear so." Drago replied. "It was once Vestroia, but now it's being destroyed from within. And to stop its destruction, we must find Naga."

"An army of Darkus Gargonoids." he looked at the opposing army.

"Drago, we're surrounded my them." Dan told his partner.

"They've absorbed the negative energy of this dimension which has turned them to the dark side." Drago realized.

"Oh man, we're doomed." Dan cursed. "Okay creep. Ability activate! Fire Wall!"

The swirl of flames wiped out the Gargonoids with one blow.

"Hang on, Dan." Drago found a spot to land. "This may be a little bumpy."

"That's enough!" he barked at the Gargonoids who had landed around him. "This isn't a Bakugan battle. So there's no reason to fight me. Now disperse and make it quick!"

Centorrior then galloped in

"Vortex Dark Pyrus!" he let loose a stream of Darkus energy that destroyed the Gargonoids.

"What's going on, Drago?" Dan asked.

"Trouble." Drago replied.

"Vortex Dark Flame!" Druman descended from the clouds, the blast from his mouth obliterating the rest of the Gargonoids.

"Who are those freaks?" Dan asked.

"Oh, a feisty one." Druman chuckled.

"Welcome to our world. I hope your stay here is a pleasant one."Centorrior remarked.

"It appears we've saved you from the Gargonoids." Druman added.

"I've never seen any of these Bakugan before." Dan noted.

"Who are you?" Drago demanded. "Tell us!"

"I apologize for our late introduction." Centorrior began. "I am Centorrior."

"And my friends call me Druman." Druman added.

"My friend Druman here, might have been a little presumptuous when he said he saved you from the Gargonoids." Centorrior remarked.

"Yes, my motive was rather greedy." Druman admitted. Because the only reason I saved you was, I want you all to myself. You're history, Dragoniod."

Centorrior galloped over to Drago after Druman tackled him.

"Move off to the Doom Dimension, Dragoniod." Druman declared.

"Good riddance." Centorrior scoffed. "Vortex Dark Pyrus!"

"Vortex Dark Flame!" Druman added his attack.

"Rapid Chamber!" Nova Lion whisked both Drago and Dan away, causing the two attacks to miss.

"It's Nova Lion!" Centorrior noted.

"What is that old fool doing here anyway?" Druman demanded.

"Just ignore him, Druman." Centorrior told him. "When the time is right, we'll destroy him as well."

* * *

In a cave...

"Where am I?" Drago demanded upon awakening.

"Dan!" he exclaimed, seeing his unconscious partner on the ground.

"Drago." Dan peered open his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Drago asked.

"Yeah, but where the heck are we?" Dan asked.

"It appears to be some kind of cave." Drago replied. "However, I'm not sure how we got here."

"Of course!" he realized. "That's it! But who was that?"

"So Drago, you finally made it here." Nova Lion remarked.

"It's a... Pyrus Tigrerra." Dan blinked.

"Forgive me, but I didn't realize it was you who was making all that racket back there." Nova Lion noted. "What with all the Dark Gargonoids screeching and all. So, this is the human I've heard about. I never met one before and I must say you're not much to look at."

"Wait, how come you're not affected by the negative energy?" Dan thought to ask.

"Blah, I'm too old for that." Nova Lion scoffed. "Besides, not all Bakugan are affected, especially when one still have half a brain left, like me."

"So, why did you save us?" Drago asked.

"I suppose it's because I have nothing better to do." Nova Lion replied.

"Thanks." Dan smiled. "By the way, my name is Dan."

"Nice to meet you, Dan." Nova Lion replied. "You can call me Nova Lion."

"It's nice meeting you too." Dan added.

"Don't let my age fool you." Nova Lion chided. "I still got it."

"Impossible!" Drago exclaimed. "Nova Lion, the wisest of all Bakugan."

"The wisest?" Dan echoed.

"And the oldest." Drago added. "He knows everything there is to about Vestroia."

"I don't know if I'm the wisest, but I will grant you that I'm indeed the oldest of the Bakugan." Nova Lion chuckled.

"Wise Nova Lion." Drago greeted the elder. "Please tell us about this dimension and what precisely has happening here."

"First of all," Nova Lion started. "Vestroia continues to deteriorate and if it didn't stop immediately, then the Human World will be destroyed as well."

"That means we've got the bring down Naga." Dan decided.

"What must we do?" Drago asked.

"To begin with," Nova Lion advised. "You wouldn't mistake the changes in our world. And what is happening isn't merely the merging of Pyrus and Darkus. Oh no, ever since our world and the Human World crossed over into each other, our dimensions began to take on their characteristics, like the formation of sky and land."

"My world is changing too." Dan recalled. "Like totally freaky winter in Hawaii and floods in the desert."

"In order to stop this chaos," Nova Lion added. "Not only must the Infinity Core and the Silent Core be restored to their original positions, the Princess must reinstated as the Pillar and both must be done quickly. Then, and only then, will balance be restored to Vestroia."

"Wavern possess the Infinity Core, so it remains in good hands." Drago informed the aged Bakugan. "We just have to retrieve the Silent Core from Naga. This is our mission, Nova Lion."

"Then, you must follow me." Nova Lion instructed. "I will take you to the center of the universe. That, is where Naga is waiting."

"But I'll fry!" Dan protested. "Drago!"

"I will protect you, Dan." Drago lowered his palm and Dan hopped onto the claw.

With that, the two took off after Nova Lion.

"I can't believe how much things have changed in my old world, Nova Lion." Drago reminisced.

"Oh, not just our world, my dear friend." Nova Lion corrected. "But the Bakugan World as well. Let me explain, when the different attributed dimensions overlapped, the ecosystem collapsed and a different species of Bakugan that have both Pyrus and Darkus attributes emerged."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Dan noted.

"That included Druman and Centorrior." Nova Lion added.

"Then the Bakugan we battled in the Ventus and Aquos dimension, and in the Haos and Subterra dimension were of the same origin." Drago realized.

"Yes." Nova Lion confirmed. "They were all created from negative energy, which inherently makes them evil creatures. Their job is to protect Naga."

"Go ahead and run my friends." Druman chuckled.

"It makes that much more of a sport for us." Centorrior added.

"These Bakugan are freaks of nature and should never have been created." Nova Lion sighed. "It's sad, but I suppose in a way, we're all victims of Naga's selfish motives."

"So, you think we're just Naga's lackeys, Nova Lion?" Centorrior scoffed, appearing in front of the trio. "It's time you learnt your lesson, old timer."

"Get out of our way!" Drago barked.

"And who suddenly made you the boss, Dragoniod?" Druman mocked. "There's only one way to get past, that is to battle us. So if you think you're brave enough, bring it on, my friends."

"As you wish, my friends." Nova Lion growled. "Power Change! I've never backed down from a battle and I'm not going to start now!"

"Attack!" Centorrior charged at the flaming Tigrerra.

"Woah, that was nuts!" Dan exclaimed after Nova Lion pushed into the lava pit. "Nova Lion!"

"No need to worry, Dan." Nova Lion assured the teen. "I am a Pyrus attributed Bakugan, falling into a searing river of lava is like taking a warm bath to me. But just for safety kid, don't try this at home. It doesn't work for humans. Trust me on this, kiddo."

"Hey, wasn't planning on it, big guy." Dan added.

"Don't move." Drago warned. "You just stay close to me, Daniel, and I'll protect you."

"Thank bud." Dan noted.

"You're mine, Dragoniod!" Druman charged.

"This is it." Drago cautioned. "Hold on tight and stay low."

"Okay, but you've got to power up, Drago." Dan pulled out an Ability Card. "Ability activate, Fire Judge!"

"Eclipse Assault!" Druman fired his attack.

"My power has been immobilized!" Drago gasped as the Darkus power cancelled out his power up.

"Fire Tornado!" Druman added another attack.

"He is using his Darkus attributed abilities to shut down my power." Drago growled. "That in turn increases his own. There's not much I can do."

"My dear, dear Nova Lion." Centorrior mocked. "You should have used some of your wisdom and turned back. Why did you insist on defying Naga? Even you know you cannot win this battle."

"Allow me to teach you not to disrespect your elders." Nova Lion growled.

"What?" Centorrior hissed.

"I've been waiting for a Bakugan with a human to show up in our world." Nova Lion informed him.

"Hang on, Nova Lion!" Dan shouted, as Drago hurried to the elder Bakugan's aid.

"If the destruction of Vestroia began when Naga entered the Human World, then the only way to save it will be for a Bakugan to make contact with a human being." Nova Lion reasoned. "Do you understand, my friend?"

"Interesting." Centorrior noted. "That would mean you are of no use to me. Begone!"

"Nova Lion, no!" Dan exclaimed as Nova Lion was blasted away by Centorrior's attack.

Drago dived in and grabbed the fallen Pyrus Tigrerra before Centorrior released another attack.

"You must hang on, Nova Lion." Drago told the Tigrerra within his claws.

"Can you hear me, Nova Lion?" Drago asked, after landing on a rocky ledge.

"I'm getting too weary for the 'Wonder Evolution', Drago." Nova Lion panted. "Get up and go, just caught up and left."

"'Wonder Evolution'?" Drago echoed. "What do you mean?"

"Listen closely, and I'll explain. When the universe was created, it was peaceful, without a single battle." Nova Lion explained. "Bu then, one day, something happened that changed everything. The Core the Pillar guarded, split into two. And the attributes that all fed into the Core fractured into six separate worlds. That was the beginning of the end."

"Okay, was that Vestroia?" Dan asked.

"Yes." Nova Lion replied. "Bakugan with different attributes were no longer able to survive in each other's attributed world. It became the survival of the fittest and in that process, strange and powerful Bakugan were created. The Bakugan that didn't fit into any of the new worlds were driven into the void between the different dimensions and that, my friends, was when Naga was born."

"Amazing." Drago noted.

"So, the 'Wonder Evolution' was when the Core split, when Naga was born, when chaos reared its ugly head." Nova Lion revealed.

"Nova Lion!" Dan gasped at the coughing Bakugan.

"Be still, my friend." Drago told him.

"The only hope to restoring peace to the universe is for Bakugan and humans to battle as one." Nova Lion panted. "Destroy Naga before he becomes Master of All Dimensions. You must hurry, time is not on our side. Now go, go quickly, before it's too late."

"Hand this to the Princess." he passed a silver statue to Drago. "This is the Messiah's Holy Cloth, without it, she'll never be able to win this war."

"Nova Lion!" Dan exclaimed in shocked as the aged Bakugan panted his last.

_I'll leave the Messiah to you, the Messiah's next generation of Warriors._ Nova Lion passed his mental message to Drago before he shimmered into red dust.

"Here you are." Druman mocked, having attacked the ground with his attack. "Thought you can hide from us?"

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" Centorrior added.

"And I say, the sooner, the better." Drago growled, taking to the skies.

"Nova Lion says you two freaks are connected to that creep, Naga." Dan snapped. "Is that the reason you have to go off and destroy him? Revenge is mine for what you did to Nova Lion."

"Let's do this, Drago." he tossed down a card. "You show them."

"With pleasure, Daniel." Drago replied.

"Okay, Gate Card open." Dan instructed. "Energy Merge!"

"My energy is draining." Druman stopped in his tracks. "I'm getting weaker, weaker."

"That's because your powers are being transferred to Drago." Dan supplied. "Okay Drago, finish him off!"

"Boosted Ultima!" Drago fired a fireball at Druman.

"I'm impressed, not." Druman scoffed. "Destroy Force Down!"

"Somehow, he nullified the Command Card." Dan gasped.

"Your little tricks won't work on me, Dragoniod." Druman snorted, dodging the fireball. "Attack!"

"Now is my turn." Centorrior remarked after Druman rammed into Drago.

"Drago!" Dan shouted a warning. "I've got to do something quick. Okay, take this, you creep! Mind Ghost!"

"Oh right!" he beamed when the two hybrids dashed into the trap.

"Eh? No way!" he exclaimed when the two came out unscathed. "How come that move didn't work? How did they keep nullifying every Gate Card I throw down?"

"Foolish human, you cannot defeat us." Centorrior mocked. "Vortex Dark Pyrus!"

"Hey stop!" Dan shouted as the attack rained on Drago. "You got to stop. Please, stop it now! I'll do anything. Just make it stop."

"Get your filthy human hands off of me!" Centorrior growled, kicked Dan off.

"Dan!" Drago hollered.

"It's over, Dragoniod." Druman told him, after Drago caught Dan with his claw. "Vortex of Flame!"

"Drago..." Dan moaned after the attack knocked Drago against the cliff, the teen rolling out of the Bakugan's claw.

"Dan..." Drago looked over at his partner.

"Drago..." Dan willed himself up and crawled over to Drago.

"Dan..." the two reached their hands out to each other.

"Drago, I wish that he was still here." Dan remarked. "With us."

* * *

On Earth...

_Oh, it's Dan. _Alice realized upon hearing the echo as she watered the flowers.

"Lunch is ready, Alice." her aunt told her. "Come on."

"Be right there." Alice replied.

"Everything okay?" her aunt asked. "If you need to talk, let me know. Just remember, I'll always be here for you, all right?"

"Oh thanks." Alice beamed. "I appreciate it, Aunt Clara. Can you give me a second? I'll be in right away."

"Okay, hurry because your lunch is getting cold." Clara reminded.

_I was positive that was Dan's voice I just heard._ Alice mused. _I wonder what he mean. If he is in some kind of trouble, oh, I wish I were there to help him. Okay, I have to think positive thoughts. Dan can take care of himself. I know he can. Oh, what am I thinking? Dan _is _in some kind of trouble. I just know it. I can feel it._

"My Masquerade mask!" she gasped when the said mask appeared before her.

* * *

In Klaus' castle...

"There was a warrior who ride through the night." Klaus narrated. "To see this young boy, upon morning's first light. He rode swiftly along, the wind through his hair and hopes that he soon would be there."

"How sweet." Sirenoid remarked. "Klaus, look. It's Alice."

"Are you leaving us?" Klaus asked.

"I am." Alice replied. "It's my duty as a Battle Brawler to help out Dan."

"Good luck, Alice." Klaus remarked as Alice looked at the Darkus Hydranoid in her palm "Good luck."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	18. Sniping

SailorStar9: Finally a review. I thought you guys don't love me anymore. (Sighs in relief). Anyway, this is Chapter 17. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 17: Sniping

* * *

After having Klaus take her to the portal on his plane, Alice dived straight into the wormhole without hesitation

"I beg you." she muttered. "Please, Masquerade, please give me strength."

At that, she morphed into her alter ego as she entered the portal.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Centorrior thrust the fallen Drago with his spear, sending the Dragoniod crushing against the ground.

"This pathetic human-loving Bakugan is somehow supposed to save the world?" Druman scoffed.

"How ridiculous!" Centorrior declared.

Just then, Alpha Hydranoid's energy blasts interfered, forcing the two hybrids to dodge.

"How did that?"Centorrior demanded.

"Wait." Dan pulled himself up as Masquerade came into view. "Isn't that..."

"I hope you liked the calling card I just sent you." Masquerade remarked. "Not very subtle, I admit. But effective, don't you think? I am none other than Masquerade."

"Masquerade?" Dan blinked in surprise.

"Alpha Hydranoid!" Drago exclaimed.

"Pathetic." the Darkus Hydranoid chided. "You're a sorry sight since the last time we saw you. I guess it is up to us to help you out of this."

"Then, does this mean..." Dan trailed. "That you'll..."

"Just this one time." Masquerade replied.

"Thank you." Dan smiled.

"I wish I could say that we did not need your help." Drago admitted. "But that is not the case. Will you please help us?"

"With pleasure." Hydranoid replied.

"Naga's underlings, I see." Masquerade noted. "Be prepare, cos I will be your next opponent."

"Listen to that filthy traitor." Druman snorted.

"And I do so despise traitors." Centorrior added.

"There's not much, I know." he noted as Drago fought the in-coming Pyrus Serpenoids. "But I don't see any point wasting my stronger Bakugan on the lights of you."

Hydranoid retaliated by firing numerous energy blasts at the Serpenoids and Gargonoids.

"Hold your fire." Drago warned. "These poor Bakugan are just being used."

"Don't worry." Hydranoid assured. "I'm using my lowest energy level."

"Good thinking." Drago sighed in relief. "Okay, cover me."

"On your mark, get set." Dan started as Hydranoid continued to rain his attacks.

"Go!" Drago barked, taking to the skies.

"Let her rip!" Dan hollered.

"Ultimate Dragon!" Drago let loose a fireball at Centorrior.

"What?" Drago gasped when Centorrior dodged the attack.

"Close but no cigar!" Centorrior declared, thrusting his spear at Drago, knocking both him and Dan back to the ground.

"That's going to leave a mark." Dan winced.

"Hydranoid, incoming!" Masquerade warned.

"Time to teach you a lesson!" Druman attacked the Darkus hydra.

The three-headed Hydranoid fired his energy blasts at the incoming Druman who merely dodged the energy balls.

"Oh, come on, I hope you could do better than that!" Druman then rammed himself into Hydranoid.

"Masquerade!" Dan ran towards him. "There's no way we can do this separately. Let's combine our powers. My Pyrus and your Darkus and take these jokers out."

"Pyrus and Darkus together?" Masquerade echoed.

"Yeah!" Dan smiled. "We'll give these guys a battle they won't forget!"

"Count me in." Masquerade smirked.

"Ability Card activate!" the two tossed down a card each.

"Ultimate Dragon!" Drago released his fireball just as Hydranoid fired his combined energy blasts.

"Pyrus Reflector!" Druman summoned an energy shield, sending the combined attacks at Centorrior's feet.

"What?" Dan exclaimed. "How the heck did he do that?"

"He used the 'Pyrus Reflector'." Masquerade explained. "It's a counter ability that deflects any kind of Pyrus attributed attack."

"If that is the extent of your pathetic human abilities, then I'm afraid you two are in trouble." Centorrior remarked.

"Book it!" Dan warned, the two teens running backwards to dodge Centorrior's rain of energy.

* * *

"Man, those guys are pretty tough." Dan admitted after they leapt off the cliff and hid themselves underneath a ledge. "Even Drago and Hydranoid working together couldn't defeat them."

"Listen to me, Dan." Masquerade started.

"Okay, I'm all ears." Dan replied.

"I think I may have an idea." Masquerade remarked.

* * *

Up top, Centorrior laughed as he rammed his spear into Hydranoid's body.

Climbing back up, both Dan and Masquerade were attacked by Druman's energy blasts, the shockwave breaking them apart.

"That's it!" Masquerade growled. "Gate Card set!"

"Get on!" Drago landed in front of his partner and Dan climbed onto his head.

"You want some more?" Druman mocked as Drago took to the skies.

"Ability Card activate!" Dan pulled out a card. "Dragon Blood!"

Druman was stunned to find his attacks were deflected by a fire wall around Drago.

Dan smirked as he recalled Masquerade's plan.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I think I may have an idea." Masquerade remarked. "When the time's right, I'll set up a 'Third Judgment' Gate Card."_

"_How will you know when the time is right?" Dan inquired._

"_When Hydranoid and Centorrior are close together, then you lure Druman in." Masquerade explained. "The fact is only one Bakugan can survive the 'Third Judgment', and with Hydranoid's superior strength, we'll take down both of them at once."_

* * *

"You're a disgrace to the Darkus name." Hydranoid growled. "Pathetic! I'll finish you."

"Huh?" Centorrior was startled when Hydranoid wrapped his mechanical tentacles around him.

"Looks like you're a bit tied up." Hydranoid mocked at the struggling Centorrior.

"Good!" Masquerade smirked. "Now pull him over."

"Come on now." Hydranoid chided as he dragged Centorrior towards Masquerade's Gate Card. "Quit putting up such a fuss."

"My new shoes!" Centorrior gasped.

"That's a good Bakugan." Hydranoid remarked.

"Nice work, Hydranoid." Masquerade noted. "Third Judgment!"

"What have you done?" Centorrior demanded.

"Okay Drago, now!" Dan barked.

"This would do it." Drago decided. "Boosted Ultima!" and sent Druman crushing into the Gate Card with a stream of fire.

"The Third Judgment's been activated." Dan noted.

"All the pieces are in place." Masquerade smirked. "Time for the curtain to drop. There can only be one victor and so do forth, Alpha Hydranoid. Let those vile creatures receive their just reward."

"You will never..." Centorrior growled.

"Win against us!" Druman declared as the two charged at Hydranoid.

"Oh really?" Hydranoid mocked.

"Here we go, Alpha Hydranoid." Masquerade pulled out an Ability Card. "Destroy Vanish!"

"Say goodbye." Hydranoid clumped his teeth on the two hybrids.

"Nice try." Druman chuckled.

"Did you really think it'll be that easy?" Centorrior added.

"Eyes of Destruction!" Druman forced Hydranoid's teeth off the two hybrids.

"Oh no!" Masquerade gasped. "What happened to the 'Destroy Vanish'?"

"Grand Down!" Centorrior chuckled, slamming his spear into the Gate Card.

"Oh no, they're going after Hydranoid!" Dan exclaimed.

"Stay away!" Masquerade barked.

"Masquerade!" Dan shouted. "I can't let you do this alone!"

"Ultimate Dragon!" Drago rushed to the Darkus Bakugan's aid.

"Pyrus Reflector!" Druman deflected the fire blast, sending it towards Hydranoid, causing both Bakugan and human to fall down the crumbling cliff.

"Masquerade!" Dan shouted.

"Oh no, Masquerade!" he gasped, peering over the cliff at the lava river below.

"Looks like two down and two to go." Centorrior remarked.

"Now, you got our undivided attention." Druman appeared in front of a stunned Drago.

"Hey you!" Dan growled and took off running.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_But Dan, 'Third Judgment is just a cover and not our real plan of attack." Masquerade added. "And if I get taken down, Dan, you have to cut and run."_

* * *

Jumping out of the smoke cloud that Centorrior churned with his energy blasts, Dan landed on the ground.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Centorrior taunted.

"You can run but you can't hide." he chuckled as Dan continued his marathon.

"Ultimate Dragon!" Drago released a fireball.

"Pyrus Reflector!" Druman deflected the blast. "You can try and try, but your feeble attacks won't even leave a scratch on me."

Meanwhile, Dan was skidding down the cliff as he avoided Centorrior's energy blasts. Leaping off the cliff edge, he jumped onto a protruding rock before clinging onto an overhanging rock

"Having a bad day over here!" Dan hollered after Centorrior fired a blast underneath the spot he was clinging on, causing the rock to fall into the lava below. Climbing on top of the falling rock, he then leapt off the edge to the other side.

"Impressive, but a waste of time." Centorrior remarked.

Drago continued raining his fireballs at Druman who used his energy shield to block the attacks as Dan continued to run.

"Can't... run... anymore..." Dan panted in exhaustion as Druman swatted Drago's fireballs away. "That's it. As far as I can go."

"Well, well, well." Centorrior mocked as he trotted forward. "Have you finally given up trying to avoid your doom?"

"Something like that." Dan replied. "Yeah."

"I should have expected you to turn tail and run when things got dangerous." Centorrior chuckled. "Humans are such cowardly creatures. Now, hand over that statue!"

"What could you possibly find amusing?" he asked upon hearing Dan's chuckle.

"I wasn't running away." Dan corrected. "I just need to get you to stand on the 'X' ."

"And I intentionally used my weakest attack." Drago added, landing beside his partner. "Just so that I can bring you here as well."

"What?" Druman demanded.

Elsewhere on a mountain, Masquerade and Hydranoid stood ready.

"Now, for a real plan of attack!" Hydranoid stated. "Let's see who survives this time. Trident of Doom!"

"Final Destruction!" Masquerade pulled out an Ability Card.

At that, Hydranoid fired his attack, the three energy balls merging into one which flew towards where Centorrior and Druman were gathered.

"Dan, hurry!" Drago urged.

"Right!" Dan climbed onto Drago's head and the Dragoniod took off to the skies.

"This is... impossible!" Centorrior was stunned as Hydranoid's attack hit the two hybrids on the back. (A/N: Now that's what I call a backstab.)

"What was that?" Druman demanded as Hydranoid's attack impacted the ground. "I could've sworn that shot came from way over there!"

"That 'Darkus Long-Range Attack'!" he realized what had happened. "You had this planned all along!"

"Heh, guess we suckered you guys, huh?" Dan taunted.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_And if I get taken down, Dan, you have to cut and run." Masquerade stated. "You got to somehow lure them into a wide open area with no obstructions. Then Hydranoid will take aim and shoot this 'Long Range Attack'."_

* * *

"So then, Hydranoid and Masquerade being taken down was all an act?" Druman snapped.

"Precisely." Drago replied. "Once that was accomplished, we predicted you'll use a Pyrus attribute to fight me off. So, to prolong things, I lowered the strength of my attacks and chased you here. You two were far too self-absorbed to realize."

"We've been tricked!" Druman growled.

"Let's finish this, Drago!" Dan instructed.

"Ultimate Dragon!" Drago charged up his attack.

"Exceed!" Dan pulled out an Ability Card.

Drago then let loose a massive fireball that engulfed Druman completely.

"That ought to do it." Dan smiled.

"Well done, Dan." Masquerade gave a thumbs-up.

* * *

After the battle...

"Thank you, Masquerade for all your help." Dan remarked after the two met up once more. "You really saved our bacon. This doesn't have to be the only time though. We should get together and do this again sometime."

"I already explained to you." Masquerade stated, plainly ignoring the raised hand. "I can't do that. It's not my destiny."

* * *

In Alice's mind...

"No!" Alice protested, the two now standing face-to-face. "Don't go. Please, we still need your help, Masquerade."

"I cannot help you." Masquerade told his counterpart. "That destiny is your alone."

"No, I can't." Alice objected. "Not all by myself. It's just... I've only began to learn about Bakugan. And I feel so inexperienced. It all seems too much for me."

"You will be fine." Masquerade assured. "I know you can do it."

"But..." Alice stammered. "How?"

"Don't you know?" Masquerade added. "It's because I _am_ you, Alice."

"But Masquerade..." Alice blinked at the Darkus Hydranoid in her counterpart's palm.

* * *

"And so, this is our final farewell, Dan." Masquerade stated, as Dan took the handshake.

"Masquerade..." Dan blinked.

"I'm glad my final battle was alongside you." Masquerade finished and removed his mask

* * *

In Alice's mind...

"I wish you good luck." Masquerade told his counterpart.

"Masquerade, wait!" Alice called out as the masked blond faded away.

* * *

"Alice..." Dan blinked as Masquerade disappeared, for good.

"Goodbye forever." Alice muttered at the mask in her hands. "I'll never forget you."

With that, the mask in her hands broke apart and was blown off.

"Dan!" Runo hollered, the rest of the team walking towards them.

"Hey!" Dan waved.

"Hey guys!" Marucho greeted as the teen ran towards them.

"What's up?" Julie squealed.

"Hey wait!" Runo exclaimed.

"Is that..." Marucho was stunned.

"It is!" Julie added. "It's Alice!"

"What is she doing in Vestroia?" Marucho asked.

"Alice!" Runo picked up her pace.

"Runo!" Alice blinked as the said girl buried her head on her shoulder.

"Where were you?" Runo sobbed. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm sorry to make you worry, Runo." Alice apologized.

"I really must apologize to all of you." she bowed in apology after Runo released her.

"Don't mention it." Marucho beamed. "Afterall, we are your friends aren't we?"

"But, can someone tell me why Alpha Hydranoid is here?" Julie asked.

"And tell us why he's on our side?" Shun added.

"That's because he's my Bakugan now." Alice giggled. "Isn't that right, Hydranoid?"

"From this day forth, Alice." Hydranoid replied. "I battle with you."

"I just realized!" Marucho exclaimed. "Now we have them all!"

"Them all?" Julie echoed. "All who?"

"Aquos, Ventus, Pyrus, Subterra, Haos, and now Darkus." Marucho recited the six attributes. "As of this moment, we have all six Bakugan attributes."

"All six attributes?" Alice echoed. "Marucho's right."

"All right!" Dan whooped. "This is perfect! Now, we're ready to go take down Naga."

* * *

"Perfect." Druman laughed at the rejoicing teens.

"Just as Naga planned." Centorrior added.

* * *

On Earth...

With the six attributed Bakugan finally in place, the Purity Gem started pulsing.

"Grandfather." Joe nodded a greeting to Shun's grandfather as Wavern urged him into Eva's room, the Infinity Core within the female Bakugan resonating with the Purity Gem.

"Princess!" Wavern exclaimed in surprise as Eva awoke.

* * *

SailorStar9: Wee, Eva's has _finally_ awoken. Now that's done, read and review.


	19. Do You Think This Is A Joke

SailorStar9: Finally a review. I thought you guys don't love me anymore. (Sighs in relief). Anyway, this is Chapter 18. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 18: Do You Think This Is A Joke

* * *

"Whoa! So this is the center of Vestroia." Dan exclaimed once the group entered the next portal. "Talk about a whole lot of freaky."

"Wait a minute. Runo started.

"There's nothing here!" Julie exclaimed.

"It appears to be deserted." Marucho noted.

"Where are you, Naga?" Drago barked. "Where are you hiding?"

"I don't sense his presence." Gorem remarked.

"Why no." Preyas added. "He was probably tipped off that we're coming after him and he took off running."

"Lucky for him, because I was ready for a workout." Angelo remarked.

"Yeah, workout on his face." Diablo agreed.

"I don't think he'll run." Tigrerra cut in, causing the two laughing brothers to facefault.

"There's something not right here." Shun noted.

"I agree." Skyress added.

"Dan! Dan!" Joe's voice crackled over the Baku-pod. "Can you read me? Come in, Dan! Come in! Hello? Can anyone read me?"

"Yeah Joe, I can hear you" Dan replied.

"Got to come back!" Joe urged. "Hurry! Hurry!"

"You serious?" Dan exclaimed.

* * *

On Earth...

"It seems the recent worldwide weather catastrophes have settled down." the newscaster reported. "But once things are returning to normal, there's no official word on what may have caused them. From the Channel 8 news copter, this is Tiffany reporting."

"Woah, that giant hole in the sky just.. just disappeared!" one of the citizens exclaimed.

"And look," another added. "So did the one in the Pacific Ocean."

"Well, if you ask me," yet another remarked. "I think the government is behind the whole thing."

"It's aliens, I tell you!" a female squealed. "Aliens!"

"That's right, my friends." Hal-G chuckled on a skyscraper. "The time has come for all in the world to feel the supreme wrath of Hal-G!"

"Arise, my Bakugan!" he declared.

At his call, portals started opening in the skies everywhere. Lightning struck a clock tower as Hairadee and his minions descended.

"So this is the Human World?" Hairadee scoffed.

"My car!" a driver exclaimed as Rabeeder landed on his vehicle in Las Vegas.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Rabeeder replied. "Correct me if I am wrong, but I'm pretty sure I had dibs on that parking stall."

"Gargonoids, this shall be our new playground!" Druman declared, as the Arc de Triomphe sank into the portal.

"The fun is about to begin." Centorrior chuckled as he stood on the Great Wall of China.

"That's right, Chuck." Tiffany continued. "It looks some kind of invasion. And reports from our affiliates around the world say bizarre creatures are popping up everywhere! And this just in, they've even been spotted on the high seas. It's a nightmare!"

"I'm guessing here, but those are Naga's Bakugan." Joe added. "I just wish I knew his plan."

"I believe I know what Naga's up to." Eva supplied.

"Hey, hang on." Joe looked over at the girl over his shoulder. "Did he create the vault just to lure the Brawlers away from here and into Vestroia?"

"Exactly!" Wavern nodded. "If the Brawlers and their Bakugan out of the picture, coming after us to get the Infinity Core and the Purity Gem becomes that much easier for Naga. We're virtually defenseless."

"So, what do we do?" Joe asked.

"This just in, Chuck." Tiffany continued. "A new hole has opened directly over the Pacific Ocean. And believe you me, it's ginormous!"

"We've got to do something!" Joe exclaimed as Naga rose from the newest portal.

"Oh no, it's... it's Naga himself!" Wavern exclaimed. "He's here! He's come for us, the Infinity Core and the Purity Gem!"

* * *

"Welcome to my world, oh great Naga." Hal-G greeted his master.

"What a strange place indeed." Naga noted. "Now, explain to me our next move, Hal-G."

"First and foremost, we must find Wavern and the girl." Hal-G started. "That means all your Bakugan must cover every square inch. There can be no success, without the Infinity Core and the Purity Gem in our possession!"

"Then, make it so." Naga instructed. "My Bakugan are at your disposal. Bring Wavern and the Messiah to me and then, the universe shall be mine!"

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Oh Infinity Core, Purity Gem!" Tricloid sang. ", come out, come out wherever you are!"

"Locked on target." the leader of the Air Force fighter planes announced. "Hit them with everything you've got, boys!"

At his call, the fighter jets fired their missiles at Tricloid.

"Good job, men!" he praised.

"That was fun!" Tricloid giggled as the smoke cleared. "But Tricloid wants to play some more with little planes!"

"Mission complete." the Air Force Commander reported back, dodging a mud ball Tricloid had thrown at them. "Let's head for home."

"Eject!" one of the pilots ejected when the mud ball hit his fighter plane.

"I'm hit!" another pilot was hit. "Eject!"

"Wo wee! Tricloid likes play with einny winny toy planes!" Tricloid danced.

"The entire world is in a state of pandemonium!" Tiffany continued her broadcast as Druman and his minions took out the army. "Military forces continue to attack these invaders and political leaders are at a loss of what to do next. Whoever or whatever these creatures are, they are bent on destruction!"

"This is all happening because of us." Eva sobbed, sinking to her knees. "Millions of innocent people are at risk; Naga will stop at nothing until he finds us."

"We got to lay low." Joe advised. "We just gotta. We head out now, Naga will find out and it'll be the end of everything."

"But..." Wavern protested. "We got to do something."

"What are you thinking about, Joe?" she asked her partner as Joe got to work.

"I'm a Brawler and we got to fight back!" Joe replied.

"He's right, Wavern." Eva agreed, getting to her feet. "We can't give up. Not now, not ever."

"Calling any and all Bakugan Battlers." Joe sent out his message. "Come in, please. We need you. Our world and our Bakugan's world, Vestroia, are being destroyed. Naga, he's the one after both the Infinity Core and the Purity Gem. And he and his human cohort, Hal-G, get hold of them, the entire universe as we know it will be destroyed. We've got to band together and fight back! Please, I need your help. We must protect our world and Vestroia before it's too late. I'm counting on you guys."

"We must go." Wavern started, giving Eva a knowing nod. "With the power of the Infinity Core inside of me and the Princess' Cosmo, we're our best chance of defeating Naga."

"She's right." Eva agreed. "Thank you for everything, Joe."

"Wait." Joe stopped the Bakugan. "I'm going with you two."

"Joe..." Wavern muttered.

"Hey you three, cut it out!" Chan Lee came online, slightly blushing. "Joe, I got your call. I'm in."

"Chan!" Joe beamed.

"Hey Joe, you can count on me too, buddy." Billy cut in.

"And me." Julio added. "Whatever you need, I'll be there for ya."

"Hey Joe, it's me, Komba! Sign me up too, pal!" Komba remarked.

"Sweet!" Joe beamed.

"Hey. Hope I'm not too late to join." Klaus remarked.

"Hey guys." Joe started as the video calls came in rapidly "Thank you so much."

* * *

In the ocean...

"Where are you, Wavern, Miss Messiah?" Taygen rose from the sea. "Give me the Infinity Core and the Purity Gem and maybe I can convince Naga to spare your lives. Answer me, you two."

"Bakugan, roll!" the children chorused, tossing their Bakugan in.

"What a bunch of ignorant fools." Taygen scoffed.

"Speaking of ignorance, welcome to planet Earth, Taygen." Harpus greeted the hybrid. "If I'd known you were coming , I would arranged a welcoming committee. Correction, I'm in for a fish-fry!"

"Hey, you lump of sushi!" Komba snapped. "You ready to fight?"

* * *

Elsewhere...

"What's going on?" Rabeeder was stopped in her tracks by Cycloid. "I thought we've an agreement as liberators. You think your one-eyed-horned fool can beat me?"

"You're gonna take that from her, Cycloid?" Billy asked his partner.

"Not a chance, boss." Cycloid replied.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Tricloid was interrupted by Tentaclear.

"Oh my, that wasn't very nice now, was it?"Tricloid blinked. "Hey, what's you looking at?"

"If you thought it would be a cake walk without the Brawlers, you're wrong." Julio remarked.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Chan Lee's Fourtress was battling Centorrior head-on.

"Use your words, big guy." Chan Lee remarked. "And tell me you want to surrender."

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Who did that?" Hairadee demanded when one of his minions was shot down.

"Listen up all those who follow Naga." Sirenoid declared. "I cannot let you pass."

"Oh please." Hairadee scoffed. "You can't be serious. Just what do you think you are doing?"

"She's protecting the Infinity Core and the Purity Gem." Klaus supplied. "And for your information, that's what precisely what we're all doing."

* * *

At Joe's place...

"All right." Joe noted. "With this many Battlers joining to fight Naga, we'll win in no time."

"Joe, we can never underestimate Naga." Eva cautioned. "Never."

* * *

On the ocean...

"Now what, Naga?" Hal-G inquired.

* * *

Near the beach...

"Aquos Tornado!" Taygen released her attack.

"You missed me!" Harpus grinned, weaving through the water jets.

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face!" Taygen growled.

"Nice try for no, girl." Harpus winked. "Might want to use your brain, cos your brawn isn't working."

"You're mine!" Taygen fired a water jet straight at the Ventus Bakugan.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Ability activate!" Billy pulled out an Ability Card. "Now, Right Giganty!"

"I can't believe how strong you are!" Rabeeder exclaimed, using her hand to block Cycloid's hammer.

"That size isn't everything." Cycloid remarked. "Is that it? Feel the power of Cycloid."

"Oh yeah?" Rabeeder retaliated with a punch which Cycloid blocked with his arm.

"The fighting continues." Tiffany continued her report. "But now it looks like some of these creatures are protecting Earth. It appears children from all over the world, of these, these bizarre creatures are battling together to protect is against the alien invasion."

* * *

At Dan's place...

"Look Miyoko." Dan's father remarked as they watched the news. "Those kids have Bakugan just like Dan's."

"And they all look so determined to win this battle." Miyoko added. "For our sake, let's hope they can."

* * *

Elsewhere...

Centorrior was knocked down by a punch from Fourtress.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Anthemusa!" Klaus released his Ability Card.

Sirenoid played her harp, drawing Hairadee and his minions into the whirlpool as Druman leapt onto shore.

"Vortex Dark Flame!" Druman released his attack at Sirenoid.

"Ability activate!" Klaus pulled out another Ability Card. "Dive Mirage, now!'

"Okay, now what's happened?" Druman asked once Sirenoid dived into the water, dodging his attack.

"Forcing Wave!" the said Aquos Bakugan fired two blasts at Hairadee and Druman from her harp.

"Looks like we win, doesn't it?" Sirenoid remarked.

"Why don't you creeps just surrender?" Klaus asked.

"I think that's my line." Druman chuckled.

"No way!" Klaus looked at the Pyrus/Darkus hybrid in shock.

* * *

On the ocean...

"How dare you fools defy me?" Naga growled. "Now, you will feel the supreme wrath of Naga!"

With that, he released the energy of the Silent Core.

* * *

At Joe's place...

"Wavern!" Joe gasped as the female Bakugan was electrocuted by the Silent Core's energy. "Wavern, you got to hang on! Just gotta! For everyone!"

"Naga... he isn't only attacking me!" Wavern gasped. "The Princess!"

"No, Eva!" Joe exclaimed, as the girl was further weakened by the sudden crackle of negative energy.

* * *

Near the beach...

"I don't think you realize who you're dealing with, do you?" Taygen snapped, feeling the energy boost.

The Silent Core's energy sent Harpus flying back and the other children's Bakugan to revert back to their ball forms.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Hang on, Cycloid!" Billy shouted as Cycloid was electrocuted by the negative energy.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Must I fall down again?" Tricloid asked, tossing Tentaclear off.

"Tentaclear!" Julio exclaimed.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Fourtress was knocked down by Centorrior's hooves.

"Hope you get a kick out of that." Centorrior mocked.

"Fourtress!" Chan Lee gasped.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Sirenoid too, was electrocuted by the negative energy.

"I'm so sorry I disappointed you, Klaus."Sirenoid muttered in the water, defeated. "Forgive me."

"Sirenoid!" Klaus gasped.

* * *

At Joe's place...

"Wavern, Eva!" Joe gasped as the negative energy attacked the two females.

"Naga's negative energy is attacking both the Infinity Core inside me!" Wavern winced. "I can't hold on! I can't, Joe! I can't hold on any longer!"

With that, she released a surge of energy from the Infinity Core.

* * *

On the ocean...

"Yes!" Naga snapped open his eyes. "I've found them at long last! Soon, the Infinity Core, the Purity Gem and the universe will be all mine!"

"Go, my pets." he droned. "And bring me the Infinity Core and the Purity Gem and then, we shall be triumphant over all!"

* * *

Elsewhere...

"No..." Sirenoid muttered in horror.

"Is there... anything we can do?" Klaus asked.

* * *

In the city...

"Hey, this isn't over yet." Nene snapped.

"Nene's right." Shuji replied. "It ain't over until it's over."

"Got it?" Nene remarked.

"Don't forget folks." Kato added. "There's still time to call in the Brawlers."

* * *

At Joe's place...

"But are you sure there's enough time?" Joe asked.

"They're our last hope, Joe." Eva reminded him, using her Spear to push herself up. "Try to make contact again."

"You got it." Joe nodded.

"The Brawlers are our last hope to survive." Wavern added.

* * *

In Vestroia...

"Dan." Joe tried to communicate through the Baku-pod. "Dan! Do you read me? This is Joe. Dan! Are you there? Please come in, Dan. Come in."

"Yeah Joe." Dan replied. "I can read you."

"Hurry, Dan. You got to come back." Joe urged. "You copy?"

"Come back?" Dan echoed.

"Naga's in our world." Joe informed him. "And he's brought all his Bakugan. You've got to hurry. The Earth is under attack. Dan, if you can read me..."

"We got to get back there and help." Alice remarked.

"Then, this has been just a diversion?" Shun realized.

"Naga tricked us?" Dan fumed.

"It's a war zone here, Dan." Joe continued. "If you don't get here soon, they'll won't last much longer. You've got to hurry, Dan. Please Dan, get the Brawlers back pronto."

"Hey Joe!" Dan shouted when the transmission was cut off. "Come in, Joe!?

"What's our plan of attack, Dan?" Marucho asked.

"I don't think we even have a choice." Julie remarked. "We've got to go back and help out."

"Yeah." Runo agreed. "But how?"

"If we go back the same way we came, it will take too long." Skyress surmised.

"And what if that transmission was the real trap, guys?" Shun thought to ask.

"I suspect Naga's already closed up the dimension vortex." Tigrerra added.

"Oh no! This doesn't look good!" Preyas panicked. "There's got to be a way out of here! There just gotta be!"

"Oh man!" Dan cursed.

"Drago..." Eva's voice echoed.

"Princess Eva?" Drago raised his head. "Dan... Dan I just heard Princess Eva's voice."

"Are you serious, Drago?" Dan asked. "That means Eva..."

"Has awoken." Shun finished the sentence.

* * *

At Joe's place...

"Drago..." Wavern shone the Infinity's Core's power.

* * *

In Vestroia...

The two Ultimate Bakugan of the group raised their heads at the Infinity Core's shine.

"That's the light from the Infinity Core." Hydranoid realized, seeing the shine up ahead.

"That's Wavern." Drago added.

"Wavern's here?" Dan asked. "You sure, Drago?"

"The power of Infinity Core, I can sense it too." Gorem added.

"Hang on." Julie cut in. "Does that mean the light is now connected to our world?"

"She may be right." Tigrerra noted.

"Yeah, of course. Runo agreed. "I always knew Drago and Wavern have some kind of special connection."

"Sweet Preyas." Marucho added, knocking on Preyas' head. "There's still hope yet."

"Yes, come in." the Aquos Bakugan complained.

"Okay gang." Dan turned to the group. "Looks like the Brawlers have got a job to do."

"Yeah!" Marucho agreed.

"We got to hightail it home and show that creep, Naga, who's boss around here." Dan decided.

"Move out!" Drago gave the order.

"Up, up and away, Drago!" Dan hollered as the Bakugan headed towards the light.

* * *

SailorStar9: Woot, the guys are back! Now that's done, read and review.


	20. Man’s Decoration

SailorStar9: Finally a review. I thought you guys don't love me anymore. (Sighs in relief). Anyway, this is Chapter 19. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 19: Man's Decoration

* * *

"Ow, my butt." Dan winced.

"What's that?" Marucho asked.

"Hey, that's Wellington Tower!" Julie exclaimed.

"So, we're back on Earth again?" Dan inquired.

"Dan, can you hear me?" Joe's voice came over the Baku-pod. "Come in, Dan!"

"Joe, what's up?" Dan asked.

* * *

Around the city...

"Attention citizens of Wellington. Aliens are approaching city. Do not panic. Please follow the instructions in your 'Alien Invasion Manual' and evacuate to the nearest available shelter." the announcer came. "I repeat, please evacuate to the nearest available shelter."

* * *

At Dan's place...

"Miyoko!" Dan's father called. "Are you almost ready to leave the town?"

* * *

Around the city...

"Please do not run and scream." the announced droned.

* * *

In a shelter...

"I'm coming to you live from a helicopter above the ocean." Tiffany reported. "The aliens that first appeared off the coast of Africa are now heading for Wellington City. We'll be sure to let you know if we see any sign of them. Nothing appears unusual at this time. Oh my, there's something coming this way. It appears to be a young girl surfing. "

"Can you hear me down there?" she shouted over the loudspeaker.

"Oh, I hear you." Taygen replied.

"It seems to be an alien!" Tiffany exclaimed as Taygen revealed her full form.

"Oh no!" someone gasped when the broadcast was cut off. "What can we do?"

"There's something fishy about this!" Tiffany exclaimed as the helicopter dodged Taygen's attack.

"Now it's time to take this city!" Taygen headed towards the shore. "And it looks like I'm the first one here."

"A forcefield?" she fumed when she rammed into an invisible shield. "So, they think they can keep me out, do they? I'll show them how strong I really am!"

* * *

Inside Wellington Tower...

"What?" Dan demanded . "All the evil Bakugan that have appeared all over the world are headed towards Wellington City?"

"That's right." Joe replied. "And Wavern's Infinity Core is starting to heat up. It's sensing the presence of Naga's Silent Core, here on Earth."

"Can we stop those Bakugan from getting to the city?" Shun asked.

"Hope so." Joe replied. "Wavern's using the Infinity Core's powers to keep the forcefield up all around Wellington right now. But it's a real struggle for her. She can't take much more. If we don't do something real soon, we'll lose her."

"Wavern, come on! Hang in here!" Drago urged as Wavern let out a pained scream.

"Wavern!" Joe picked up the glowing Bakugan.

"Drago..." Wavern choked. "Help... me..."

"This is bad." Shun noted. "Soon that forcefield will disappear completely."

"Snap, and you know who's responsible for this!" Dan hissed. "It's Naga!"

"I know things are heating up, but this is no time to lose your cool." Kato came over the Baku-pod.

"That you, Kato?" the Brawlers exclaimed.

"Yo." Kato winked. "Those evil Bakugan are pretty close. There's not a moment to waste. You'll have to work fast if you want to stop them."

"Hey, what gives?" Preyas inquired. "Who put the old-timer in charge?"

"Look here, Preyas." Kato retorted.

"Hey, how did you know my name?" Preyas inquired.

"I've assessed Master Marucho's family's private satellite network and made some very unsettling discoveries. As you're about to see, you'll soon be doing battle with a combined forces of some very dangerous Bakugan. I know some of you will recognize these nasty characters from your previous battles. I'll zoom in to give you a better look."

"Tricloid?" Runo exclaimed.

"Rabeeder?" Julie blinked.

"And Taygen." Dan added. "So, they're all coming for the Infinity Core and the Purity Gem."

"They tricked us!" Preyas fumed. "They pretended to lose their battles and came to Earth for a sneak attack."

"If that's the way they want to play, then let me at them!" Diablo growled.

"Preyas, are you ready for a battle?" Marucho asked his Bakugan.

"Marucho..." Runo remarked.

"Runo, Preyas and I can handle this." Marucho assured her. "Somebody has to stop those evil Bakugan from getting into the city."

"Okay, then why don't Gorem and I go after Tricloid?" Julie offered.

"Excellent idea." Gorem agreed. "It'll be a pleasure."

"Right!" Dan decided. "Then I'll taker Rabeeder."

"No, Dan." Alice cut in. "I'll take Rabeeder. I think Drago needs to stay here with Wavern and Eva."

"Yeah, but Alice..." Dan protested.

"I'll be okay." Alice assured him. "I have Hydranoid here to help me and I want to show you guys that I'm a real member of the Battle Brawlers too, okay?"

"Okay." Dan agreed.

"Rabeeder and Tricloid will be close to Wellington City very soon." Shun added. "We should stay here and watch out for them."

"Alright!" Dan agreed. "Be careful, Alice."

"I will." Alice nodded.

"Julie, Marucho, you too." Dan turned to the other two.

"The Battle Brawlers to the rescue!" Julie beamed.

"Wavern?" Joe blinked at the wincing Bakugan after Alice, Julie and Marucho headed off to their battlefields.

"It's the Infinity Core." Eva concluded.

"I'm sorry." Wavern apologized. "The forcefield... I can't hold it anymore!"

"No!" her scream rang out as the forcefield receded.

"I should be the one apologizing, Wavern." Eva rested a finger above Wavern's forehead. "It was I who burdened you with this, afterall."

With a sigh, she turned to the window with a determined look in her eyes. Without warning, her Cosmo flared, forcing everyone else to back off.

"Shun?" Skyress looked over at her contemplating partner who she noticed was staring unwaveringly at Eva and fingering his mother's engagement ring hanging around his neck.

"I see... so that's what his grandfather meant." the Ventus bird muttered. If she was in her real form, you could see her knowing smirk.

* * *

Shun's POV

_It's that feeling again..._ the teen ninja-in-training thought. _Every time I see her, I get this strange sense of over-protectiveness; like I'm supposed to __protect her from something._

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was late in the evening one night when Shun's grandfather called the teen to his room. Pulling out a box of mementos, the aged ninja showed his grandson a ring box._

"_I believe it's time you inherited this." the elder Kazami remarked._

_At Shun's blink, he reminisced, "I can still see it clearly. She received that from your grandmother and had such a smile on her face when she put it on. I asked her what was so great about getting an old ring. 'It's the only one in the world. Why wouldn't it be great?' she said."_

"_Shun," he looked at his grandson. "I may be old, but I'm not blind. I have eyes that see; at how you've looked at the patient on our house. Your soul is calling out to her, just as hers is calling out to yours."_

"_Grandfather..." Shun protested._

_His grandfather raised a hand to stop him._

"_I know a pair of Soul Twins when I see one." he remarked._

_Handing the silver circlet to the teen, he added, "I trust you'll know when is the right time to give it to her."_

* * *

By the docks...

"Oh dear!" Angelo exclaimed when Taygen smashed through the weakening forcefield. "We're too late! Taygen's broken through the forcefield."

"Here they come." Marucho stopped at the docks.

"I knew we'd break through eventually." Taygen scoffed. "Now, lets find the Infinity Core and the Purity Gem. Naga will be so proud of us."

"We'll have to try to stop them on our own." Marucho remarked. "Right, Preyas? You know what to do!"

"Bakugan, roll!" Jenny and Jewels tossed in their Bakugan.

On the water's surface, Jenny's Siege and Jewel's Centipoid appeared.

"What?" Taygen gaped when Siege charged at her.

"Hold on!" Marucho exclaimed, when Siege's spear was caught between Taygen's teeth. "Where did those Bakugan come from?"

"Sorry sister." Jenny retorted. "We can't let you pass."

"Yeah, don't go there, girlfriend." Jewels agreed. "This is a bad-guy free zone."

"So, get lost." Jenny added.

"Yeah, hit the road, okay?" Jewels remarked.

"JJ Dolls say go away." the pair chorused. "Bang!"

"Oh my!" Marucho went into 'fan-boy mode'. "It's Jenny and Jewels. Oh, I downloaded all you music, but what are you doing here?"

"Well, we're supposed to be on tour." Jenny replied. "But when we got here, we found out that our sold-out show has been canceled because this evil Bakugan was on the attack."

"And everybody knows our fans mean everything to us." Jewels added. "JJ Dolls are mad."

"Oh yeah!" the two chorused. "Very mad!"

"What a couple of divas." Preyas sweatdropped.

"I guess our fans are going to see a different show today." Jenny decided. "Okay, let's get busy!"

"I'm their big fan." Marucho admitted. "Do you mean to tell me that the JJ Dolls is doing this all for me?"

"Marucho!" Preyas chided. "Get with the program! This is no dress rehearsal! This is the real deal!"

"Yeah, you're right, Preyas." Marucho agreed. "Hey I know. If you're up for a match, we can form a new group and battle together. What do you say?"

"Oh man." Preyas sighed. "This kid's got stars in his eyes."

"Sure!" Jewels beamed.

"Whoa, check that out!" Preyas noted as the JJ Dolls started their new dance routine. "You go girl! Show us what you've got!

"Did you like that one?" Jewels smiled. "Jenny and I were rehearsing for our tour, you know. K, thanks, but we'll handle it from here. Now ,why don't you just sit there quietly and watch us do our thing?"

"Okay, Gate Card set!" Jenny tossed in a card. "Aquos Siege battle!"

"Subterra Centipoid!" Jewels shouted.

"You just can't attack!" Preyas exclaimed. "You have to have a plan."

"It looks to me that they've done this before." Angelo noted.

"The show must go on." Jenny remarked.

"You bet!" Jewels agreed.

"They don't stand a chance against me." Taygen smirked. "Aquos Shotgun!"

"Sorry." Jenny smiled as Siege swatted the attack aside. "But that's not going to work. Gate Card, open."

"I'll try this one." she tossed in an Ability Card. "Dive Mirage."

"Okay, my turn." Jewel revealed another Ability Card. "Desert Hole!

"Now what are they up to?" Taygen wondered.

"What's this?" she looked down at the glowing Gate Card.

"Now, the 'Mind Ghost'!" Jenny winked.

"Bye-bye now!" the pair chorused.

Taygen screamed as she was blown off.

"We did it!" Jenny cheered.

"All right!" Jewels gave her partner a high-five. "Good job!"

"You guys really are the greatest." Marucho applauded. "I think I'm in love!"

"Hold on, it's not over!" Preyas warned as Taygen came back.

"You're just a couple of showoffs!" Taygen growled. "I'll take care of you both at the same time!"

"Lower Fluxes!" she released a new attack.

"Uh oh... Jenny muttered.

"AH!" the two girls squealed.

"I'll save you!" Marucho placed himself in front of them. "Go, Preyas!"

"Aquos Preyas is here!" Preyas posed.

"Maybe I'll try another move instead." he sweatdropped.

"Aqua Guardian!" he raised a water wall to deflect the attack.

"That hurt." Jewels whined.

"Are you two okay?" Marucho asked his idols.

"How sweet." Jenny muttered.

"Marucho, believe me." Jewels stated. "We've been through much worse than this and we never give up. Ever!"

"That's right." Jenny agreed. "As long as there are fans like you cheering us on, I know we'll make it."

"JJ Dolls are going to be Number One." Jewels declared.

"Oh yeah!" the two chorused.

"And to you folks at home, be sure to pick up our brand new CD." they turned to the camera.

"Er, ladies." the cameraman started as the girls posed for the camera. "There's no time for this."

"Well, all this free publicity has to be worth something to us." Jewel remarked.

"Cheese!" the girls posed.

"This has to be the greatest thing that ever happened to me." Marucho gushed.

"Oh, give me a break." Diablo chided.

"Everyone, get in front of your TV." Jenny requested. "Give us your strength, so we can win."

"Now, here's a song just for you." Jewels added.

"I've got the best seat in the house." Marucho flushed.

"We're gonna give you a surprise." the JJ Dolls sang. "We're gonna battle against the bad guys. We can beat them cos everyone's on our side."

"That was close." Preyas sighed when he caught the falling Siege.

"And the Bakugan are free." the girls continued to sing when Centipoid was smashed against the water wall.

"Centipoid!" Jewels gasped.

"Ah!" the girls squealed.

"I've got you!" Diablo pushed the falling wall off.

"Do I have to do all the work?" he sighed after the girls posed for the camera once the danger was over.

"Hey, you guys, over here!"" one of the JJ Dolls' fans shouted from the other side of the docks. "Jewels, Jenny, we're rooting for ya!"

"Thank you, everyone!" the two beamed.

"This has gone on long enough!" Taygen fumed and shot two blasts at Preyas and Diablo.

"That'll leave a mark." Diablo muttered as the two climbed out of the warehouse they had crushed into. "It's not I don't enjoy your music, but I really feel it'll work big and tough, it'll be a great idea to concentrate on the battle. I mean, really! What's with all the hip-hop?"

"Like you can do any better." Preyas scoffed.

"Hey, that's it!" Marucho exclaimed when an idea came to his head. "I've got it! We can all do much better. All our Bakugan have different strengths. If we combine them all, we can win this. We'll be an unstoppable force. We'll use the' Aquos Triple Chain Attack'!"

"But, that's never been done before!" Preyas noted.

"Yeah, that's a gusty move." Diablo agreed.

"That sounds like of complicated." Jenny noted.

"Of course it is." Marucho replied.

"Yeah, but what will our fans think?" Jewels asked.

"I don't know." Marucho admitted.

"Is it safe?" Preyas exclaimed.

"Well, it's worth a try." Marucho remarked.

"Oh, it's okay." Jewels replied. "Trust us. I think what we're doing at this point. Watch, a Trap Door!"

"What's she doing now?" Preyas panicked.

"Oh no!" Marucho exclaimed. "All those people on the wharf are getting in the way of the attack!"

"If that's your strategy, then I'm definitely not joining your fan club." Diablo added.

"Relax." Jenny assured. "This way, everyone can get a better view of the both of us and all the action."

"And if we add a dramatic finish, I'll be fun for the whole family." Jewels added. "So, are you ready for this, Mr. Cameraman?"

"Let's give them a show!" Jenny declared after the two recalled their Bakugan.

"Watch as JJ Dolls put an end to these evil Bakugan once and for all!" Jewels added.

"Enough of your games!" Taygen growled. "Get on with it already!"

"Here we go, everyone!" the girls chorused. "Bakugan, roll!"

"Take this!" Taygen conjured up a whirlwind that blew the idols off.

"Oh no!" Jenny gasped when the underside of her skirt was caught on a hanging hook of a crane. "Somebody help me, I'm stuck!"

"Don't let go!" Jewels exclaimed.

"Help me!" Jenny cried.

"No, help me first!" Jewels whined.

"Oh no, Jenny, Jewels!" Marucho gasped.

"I guess that's showbiz for ya." Diablo noted.

"What a tragic turn of events." Angelo added. "Hang on, my ladies, I'll fly right over there and rescue you."

"Mesmerize!" Taygen sent her scales flying.

"Angelo!" Marucho gasped when the Aquos-Haos Bakugan splashed into the water.

"Nope, can't do it." Preyas remarked, landing back to his partner when his rescue attempt failed.

"I've wasted enough time with these two." Taygen growled. "It's time to do what I really came for! Get the Infinity Core and the Purity Gem for Naga!"

"What are we going to do, Preyas?" Marucho asked. "We have to save them or else they're goners!"

"This can't be the end of JJ Dolls!" he panicked when Jenny's skirt started to tear.

"This is not good." Preyas noted. "If I go over there, I'll just get shot down again."

"If only there was some way we can stop Taygen from using her abilities." Marucho mused.

"Don't forget." Angelo reminded. "Taygen can use both Aquos and Ventus abilities. Stopping her isn't going to be easy."

"Aquos and Ventus..." Marucho thought for a while. "Wait! I think I've got it!"

"Here comes my final attack!" Taygen grinned.

"Oh no!" Preyas muttered.

"We'll just have to go for it, Preyas." Marucho told his partner. "Are you ready for this?"

"Alright, Gate Card set!" he tossed in a card, pretty much ignoring Preyas' protests. "Bakugan, roll! Gate Card, open! Subterra Hazard!"

"What's happening?" Taygen demanded when she turned brown.

"Hey! I didn't go through an attribute Card, but I changed to Subterra anyway." Preyas noted, looking at himself.

"What did you do, Marucho?" Angelo asked.

"It's quite simple." Marucho explained. "With the 'Subterra Hazard' Card, I make all Bakugan in the battle area Subterra attributed. So now, Taygen can only use Subterra abilities. And that means..."

"It's going to have a tough time, cos it can't use all the water and wind abilities it liked so much." Preyas finished the sentence.

"I'll make you pay for that!" Taygen fumed. "But wait, you lost your Aquos abilities too. Dio you really think, you can win against me by throwing away your best weapon? I know you're not that powerful."

"That's right." Angelo agreed. "Marucho, what are we going to do?"

"It's okay." Marucho replied. "Preyas didn't know that he can always change attributes to Subterra. Taygen won't battle him while he's a Subterra attributed Bakugan."

"Just do the best you can for a while, Preyas!" he shouted.

"Come on Angelo." he turned to the Aquos-Haos Bakugan. "We've got to save JJ Dolls while we still have time!"

"Now I get it." Angelo realized. "Okay, let's go."

"Wait, don't leave me!" Preyas exclaimed when the two took off. "Explain that again!"

"I'm out of here!" he fled as Taygen chased him.

"You guys okay?" Marucho peered over Angelo's shoulder once the Aquos-Haos Bakugan saved the girls from falling.

"For a minute there, I didn't think you were going to make it." he admitted once Angelo placed the girls on the ground.

"Thanks." Jenny replied. "You saved us."

"Yeah." Jewels agreed. "We owe you, Marucho."

"We have to finish the battle." Marucho reminded. "Let's go!"

"No thanks." Jenny remarked.

"Yeah, I don't feel like going through that again." Jewels added.

"But Preyas is battling all by himself and we need you two to win this." Marucho protested. "Please!"

"Sorry, I won't do that." Jenny backed off.

"I guess you'll have to do it yourself." Jewels added.

"No way!" Marucho complained.

"And you call yourselves JJ Dolls!" he fumed. "You said you'd do anything for your fans and that you'll never give up no matter what! Or was that only when there's a camera on you?"

"Well..." Jenny started.

"Can't you hear their voices?" Marucho pointed to the growing crowd over at the wharf. "Listen to that! They're still cheering for you! The JJ Dolls have fans all around the world and they still believe in you! You can't hear what they're saying?"

"Let's do it!" Jenny decided.

"Yeah!" Jewels agreed.

"So you guys will help me finish this battle?" Marucho inquired.

"Sure!" the girls replied.

"Great! Then let's shake on it!" Marucho remarked.

"All right!" Jewels took his hand.

"Marucho, we'll do anything for our Number One fan." Jewels told him.

"Anything at all!" they chorused.

"I've been waiting to hear that all day long." Marucho noted.

"Yeah, let's get to work!" the girls commented.

"I could use a little help out here!" Preyas shouted when he was half-swallowed by Taygen.

"Hold on, this looks like a job for Diablo." Angelo noted.

"I wouldn't eat Preyas if I were you, he'll only give﻿ you indigestion." Diablo remarked.

"I'm free at last." Preyas sighed in relief when Diablo's kick freed him from becoming fish food.

"If we work together, we can win this battle!" Marucho was determined.

"Count on it!" the girls chorused.

"Gate Card, set!" Marucho tossed a card.

"Bakugan, roll!" the girls tossed in their Bakugan.

"Gate Card, open!" came Marucho's next instruction. "Aqua Hazard! Now, watch this! I've changed the battle area into an Aquos controlled area and Jewel's Centipoid is also changed from Subterra to Aquos."

"Wow!" Jewels gushed. "And blue's always been my favorite color!" causing Preyas and Diablo to face-fault while her Centipoid managed a sweatdrop.

"Now I can use the 'Aquos Triple Chain Attack'!" Marucho declared.

"Oh yeah!" the two Preyases noted.

"I don't need my Ventus power to beat you." Taygen grinned. "I can take you all down by using only my Aquos power. No problem."

"We'll see about that!" Marucho retorted.

"He's the man!" Jewels declared.

"And JJ Dolls are right by his side!" the two chorused.

"Here we go!" Marucho posed. "You'll never get your claws on the Infinity Core and the Purity Gem now!"

"Poseidon Tornado!" Taygen released a hurricane.

"'Aquos Triple Chain Attack'!" Marucho pulled out an Ability Card.

"Special!" the JJ Dolls chorused as their Bakugan started spinning around.

"What's this?" Taygen demanded when the four Bakugan's whirlwind overpowered hers. "No!"

"No, it's no possible!" she squealed, as she was flushed down the whirlpool

"We did it!" Jewels beamed as the four Bakugan returned to their partners' hands.

"All right, it's all over!" Marucho cheered. "Marucho and the JJ Dolls have done it!"

"Oh wow, that was really exciting." Jenny gashed. "Let's do it again."

"Marucho." Jewels turned the pre-teen to face her. "You're the best."

"Me?" Marucho blinked, his brain short-circuiting when the two kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

SailorStar9: Marucho's fight is done! Next, it's Julie's turn to battle. Now that's done, read and review.


	21. Good Night Baby

SailorStar9: Finally a review. I thought you guys don't love me anymore. (Sighs in relief). Anyway, this is Chapter 20. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 20: Good Night Baby

* * *

Tricloid was building a sandcastle by the beach.

"Making mud-balls on the beach all by yourself isn't any fun at all." she moaned, when the sand in her hands split away.

"Hello, Tricloid." Naga greeted her.

"Master Naga." Tricloid looked around for the white Bakugan.

"Few of my Bakugan was worthy of immortality, you, Tricloid, are one of the chosen ones. But there is a catch, in order to live forever, you must first help me carry out my plan, of ridding the universe of those irritating humans who call themselves, the Brawlers." Naga declared as he infused her with the negative energies from the Silent Core.

"Yes, I want to play." Tricloid answered.

"Once you destroy the Brawlers and help me attain the Infinity Core and the Purity Gem, then you shall be reunited with Rabeeder." Naga finished his instructs.

"I will help Mr. Naga." Tricloid droned. "I want to see my sister again. I will get the job done. I will destroy the Brawlers."

That decided, she tunneled into the ground to look for her targets.

* * *

On the hill near Wellington City...

"Where is Tricloid hiding?" Julie wondered.

"I can't sense her yet." Gorem replied. "But I'll continue scanning. She has to be out there somewhere."

"Tricloid really isn't an evil Bakugan." Julie stated. "But if she think she can steal the Infinity Core and the Purity Gem just because Naga told her to, then she'd better watch out, because we'll take her down. Right, Gorem?"

"Right." Gorem replied.

"What is that?" Julie inquired when she saw something coming towards them in the water. "Tricloid?"

"Bizarre." Gorem noted just as Billy and Cycloid jumped out of the water.

"Woah, look at Billy." Julie blinked.

"And Cycloid." Gorem added.

"Yo, yo, Julie." Billy greeted her. "Hope you don't mind the intrusion, but I thought you guys might need a hand."

"Hey Boss." Cycloid sang. "Why don't you admit you just want to come here and help your little girlfriend?"

"Hey, zip it, you big lump!" Billy retorted. "I came here to help the Brawlers, you got it?"

"Oh, yeah right." Cycloid scoffed as Julie giggled.

"It doesn't matter why you're here, Billy." Julie replied. "I'm just glad you came."

"Thank you, Julie." Billy flushed.

"Okay." he started once they were settled on the grass. "Now I get it. So all the Brawlers decided to battle on their own."

"That's right." Julie replied. "It was a tough decision, but we thought it was the right one. That's why I came here; to protect this neighborhood from Naga."

"Well, now that I'm here, I've got you covered." Billy boasted.

"Huh?" Julie blinked. "Wait, you're not going to try and be a hero, are you? It's just that, well, ever since I've known you, Billy, you get some pretty weird ideas into your head."

"Oh, come off it!" Billy retorted. "Are you saying you're going to protect me? You and I both know I'm a better Battler than you are."

"No way!" Julie protested. "The only way you can beat me in battle would be in your dream."

"Hey!" Billy snapped. "Back it up!"

"Anytime, anywhere." Julie growled.

"Let's do it." Billy challenged.

"Ready when you are!" Julie hissed.

"Okay?" Billy spat. "You're on!"

"You're so busted!" Julie fumed.

"Humans..." Gorem sighed.

"I hear you, Gorem." Cycloid agreed, the two Subterra Bakugan looking at their arguing partners.

"You're all acting like babies!" Nene hollered.

"You hear something?" Julie inquired.

"Yeah, it's some kind of creepy voice." Billy agreed.

"Come on, show yourself!" Julie demanded.

"I'm right here." Nene replied.

"Oh, hello." Julie peered down at the younger Brawler.

"Sorry, we don't see down there." Billy added.

"Hey buddy, are you calling me short?" Nene accused. "I am Nene, the greatest Bakugan Battler! Do not mock me!"

"Nene?" Billy was confused.

"I know what you're thinking." Nene started. "I'm just a little kid who loves to brag about how great a Battler she is. Well, I am and I can prove it."

"Hey." Julie realized. "Actually I think I've hear your name before."

"I know Dan the the Brawlers personally." Nene shot a glare at Billy.

"Come to think of it," Julie added. "I believe it was Dan who was bragging about you."

"You're Julie." Nene pointed to the pony-tailed girl, before turning her finger to Billy. "And he's your boyfriend, Billy, right?"

"I'm what?" Billy exclaimed.

"You're creepy!" Julie gasped.

"No, I'm cute." Nene corrected.

"Listen." Julie started. "Billy's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend, that's all."

"Oh great." Billy raised his hands in resignation. "Now all of a sudden, she wants to break up with me. Women are fickle."

"Somebody just shoot me." Cycloid sighed.

"There you are." Akira found his sister.

"Nene!" Shuji shouted.

"Where have you been?" Akira asked as the two brothers slid down the slope.

"Hey, sorry for our little sister's here scared you guys." Shuji added. "But trust me, her bark's just worse than her bite."

"Little sister?" Julie echoed.

"Yeah, Akira and Shuji just happened to be my big brothers." Nene replied.

"Oh great." Billy muttered.

"Well, I guess we'll have a battle some other day then." Nene concluded. "But I warn you, don't mess with me cos I'm taking both of you down, got me?"

"Hey Boss." Cycloid started as the sky grew overcast. "Looks like storm is brewing."

"And it looks like a nasty one." Gorem added.

"What's a little rain?" Julie remarked and winced when the lightning cracked across the sky.

"My hair!" she whined.

"Julie, hurry!" Billy grabbed her and the two took off for shelter.

"This is not in the forecast!" Julie growled.

"That was weird." Billy noted, after the pair hid under a tree . "That storm came out of nowhere."

"Billy..." Julie started, flushing.

"What is it, Julie?" Billy asked, before noticing their linked hands. Then, he let go of her hand and laughed nervously.

_Oh my._ Julie wondered. _Why is my heart beating so fast? I've never felt these feeling before._

_Oh man._ Billy cursed. _Something crazy has happened to me. Is it hot out here or what?_

"I don't think I'll ever understand humans." Cycloid remarked as the two Subterra Bakugan watched their partners.

"I think we should just change the subject." Gorem stated.

"Okay, so tell me." Cycloid started. "When is this Tricloid character supposed to show up here anyway?"

* * *

Underground...

"I'm on my way, Brawlers." Tricloid sang as she headed off.

* * *

"So, erm..." Julie started once they sat on opposite ends of the tree.

"So, er... Julie." Billy stammered. "You remember when we were kids and we go out and play in the rain?"

"Yeah, I remember this one time it was just pouring out." Julie replied. "You were so scared. Every time you saw lightning or heard thunder, you'll hide behind me."

"Wait a minute!" Billy retorted. "You got that backwards. It was you who was scared."

"Give me a break, Billy!" Julie fumed. "You were crying your eyes out, sniffling like a little baby!"

"You were the one who was bawling!" Billy countered.

"No, it was you!" Julie snapped.

"No, you!" Billy insisted.

"You were so stupid!" Julie fumed, before the two turned red when they found themselves face to face. Blushing madly, they returned to their side of the tree.

"Well..." Billy started. "I guess it stopped."

"Yeah." Julie agreed. "I guess so."

"I'm glad that's over." Cycloid noted.

"An earthquake!" Gorem declared when the ground shook.

"What the..." Billy frowned.

"Oh no!" Julie gasped.

"It's like a volcano." Billy noted when Tricloid started to burst out of the ground.

"I bet it's Tricloid." Julie growled.

"Whatever happens," Billy took her hand. "Don't let go of my hand."

"Yes." Julie nodded. "I won't let go."

"If you ask me," Cycloid noted. "Looks like we've got company."

"Yes." Gorem agreed.

"Peekaboo." Tricloid sang. "Tricloid see you."

"I was right!" Julie retorted. "She's here."

"Are you happy to see me?" Tricloid asked.

"Oh no!" Gorem gasped as the two Bakugan hurried to shield their partners.

"Tricloid?" Julie blinked when she and Billy climbed out of Gorem's arm. "You look... I don't know, different from the last time I saw you."

"Because now, Tricloid is here to beat the Brawlers until they're all gone bye-bye, little Julie." Tricloid's eyes gleamed evilly.

"You can't be serious, are you?" Julie gaped.

"Oh, you bet I am." Tricloid replied. "And when I win, then I could see my sister, Rabeeder, again."

"Was it Naga who told you that?" Julie demanded.

"Yes, he did." Tricloid replied. "Now Tricloid would like to battle you. You ready, Julie?"

"Whose side is she on?" Billy asked when he saw Julie shake her head.

"Good question." Julie admitted. "It looks like she's gone to the dark side."

"That's not good." Billy noted. "Oh great. Let's hope she's the only one who's a traitor. That freak, Naga, is making me angry."

"What is it?" Julie asked the growling blonde.

"Here's what I'm thinking." Billy offered his suggestion. "Let me take this three-eyed creep on. I'll show him who's boss."

Julie nodded.

"Hey, you overgrown lump, listen up!" Billy hollered. "I'm going to show you what I think of rejects who switch teams."

"Yeah? I like to play. Playing is fun." Tricloid gushed.

"She's nuts!" Julie exclaimed.

"Tricloid's been exposed to Naga's negative energy." Cycloid concluded.

"Oh no, how can this happen?" Julie sighed. "How could you do this to us, huh? I'm tired of all this fighting and I'm going to put a stop to it!"

"You ready, Billy?" she gave the blond a thumbs-up.

"Yeah, good to go." Billy returned the gesture.

"Okay, are you ready to battle?" Tricloid asked. "I'm going first. Muddy Roll!"

"Man, talk about fighting dirty." Billy noted as the two Subterra Bakugan dodged Tricloid's rolling attack.

"Now, it's my turn, Tricloid." Gorem declared. Summoning his hammer, he knocked Tricloid off, golf-style.

"What do you do that for?" Tricloid wailed. "You mean, Gorem. A big meanie. Now you make me mad!"

"What's happening?" Julie asked when Tricloid watered the ground with her tears again once Gorem hit her.

"Don't know." Gorem frowned. "She's beginning to annoy me."

"She created a mud-pit." Billy realized when he saw Gorem was beginning to sink.

"Cycloid, help me!" Gorem requested.

"Quick, we've got to do something!" Julie exclaimed.

"Hang in there, I've got you covered." Billy pulled out an Ability Card. "Grans Slide!"

"I think someone's a little angry with me." Tricloid noted.

"I've got enough of your games!" Cycloid fumed and hit Tricloid off with his hammer, base-ball style.

"Thank you, Cycloid." Gorem remarked once the one-eyed Bakugan pulled him out. "I owe you my life. Whatever I can do to repay you, I will."

"Nah, it was nothing." Cycloid replied. "You'll have done the same for me, Gorem. We're in this together."

"Surprise!" Tricloid sang as she jumped back. "Did you miss me?"

"We've got to finish her off permanently." Cycloid remarked.

"No problem." Billy replied. "You guys just kick back and Cycloid and I have some fun."

"You sure?" Julie asked.

"Yeah." Billy replied. "I'm not going to let a little blob of muck get in our way. Come on Cycloid, let's finish this."

"I'm tired of playing your stupid game." Tricloid remarked. "I'm going bye-bye."

"Bye-bye." she sank underground.

"Oh no!" Julie exclaimed when Tricloid disappeared. "Now where is she going?"

"Wait a minute." Billy retorted. "You're not getting away this time. You ready, Cycloid?"

Yes, boss." Cycloid replied.

"Ability, activate!" Billy pulled out an Ability Card. "Stare Evil Eye!"

"You can run but you can't hide!" Cycloid declared after he found where Tricloid was hiding.

"Owie, owie!" Tricloid winced, when Cycloid's hammer slammed onto her head. "Watch where you're hammering."

"Hey, that hurts!" she whined when Cycloid hammered her once more.

"You want to play, do ya?" Cycloid remarked, as a game of 'Whack-A-Tricloid' started. "Fine by me!"

"Cut it out!" Tricloid complained.

"We'll quit when you surrender to our side, Tricloid." Billy remarked.

"No, I promised Naga I'll beat he Brawlers and he promised I'll see my sister and that's exactly what I'm going to do." Tricloid replied.

"Now, what's she doing?" Gorem asked as Tricloid powered up.

"You won't like me when I'm angry." Tricloid warned.

"Incredible!" Gorem blinked when Tricloid grew in size as Cycloid gaped.

"That's insane!" Billy exclaimed.

"Something tells me we're in a whole lot of trouble!" Julie added.

"You okay, Julie?" Gorem asked as the ground shook from Tricloid's stomping.

"I'm fine, Gorem." Julie replied and pulled out an Ability Card. "Ability activate! Grand Impact!"

"My hammer!" Gorem gaped when Tricloid _ate_ the weapon.

"She's made of mud." Julie realized. "And she just sucked it in!"

"I guess it's our turn now again." Billy took over. "You ready, Cycloid?"

"You bet, boss." Cycloid replied.

"That tickles." Tricloid giggled as she sucked Cycloid's weapon into herself.

"Not again!" Cycloid exclaimed.

"Yippee! I won again"! Tricloid cheered. "Thanks to my 'Side Balloon' ability, I can absorb all the ability you can throw at me!"

"This is bad." Julie noted. "She has the power to nullify anything and everything we throw at her!"

"We're doomed." Gorem sighed.

"Okay, let's see what I have in my bag of tricks." Tricloid noted.

"Julie!" Gorem exclaimed as his partner fell into the crevice in the ground that Tricloid opened with her ability.

"Julie!" Billy dived after her.

"Julie!" Gorem hollered as the two teens pummeled into the crack.

"Looks like I win!" Tricloid gushed.

"Not so fast, Tricloid!" Nene shouted. "Bakugan, roll!"

Her Ventus Ravenoid then swooped in and caught the two teens.

"Well, you two are sure lucky I came along and bailed you out." Nene boasted.

"You're not kidding." Billy replied.

"Yeah." Julie agreed. "You're awesome, Nene."

"Well, don't think I'll save you bacon again." Nene snapped.

"So why did you come back here, Nene?" Julie asked.

"Well, you can say I kinda of got lost." Nene shrugged. "But that's a whole other story. Right now, the only thing I care about is playing Bakugan against anyone who thinks they're good enough to take me on, like Tricloid."

"I like playing." Tricloid sang as she bundled Gorem and Cycloid into a mud ball.

"If you ask me Cycloid." Gorem sighed. "Some days it just doesn't pay to get out of bed."

"Look, Tricloid's back!" Julie fumed.

"And she's packing our Bakugan into a mud-ball!" Billy exclaimed.

"Hey you!" Nene shouted. "You're going to stop that now! Or else you're going to be very, very sorry!"

"If it isn't the little Princess." Tricloid mocked. "Try anything sister, and you'll be the one who's sorry."

"Do you realize who you're talking to?" Nene demanded. "Watch, cos I have the power of Ventus to back me up! Hope you're ready for a beating, you overgrown mud ball! Bakugan, roll! Ravenoid, stand! Ability, activate! Blow Away! Now it's your move, you creep-sized mud-icle!"

"Free at last!" Cycloid declared as Nene's whirlwind broke the two Bakugan free of of Tricloid's mud ball.

"No thanks are necessary guys." Nene boasted. "Just doing my job. It's hard being the best Battler, but I guess someone has to be the one, and it might well be little old Nene!"

"Thanks for saving our Bakugan!" Julie beamed. "You were great!"

"Hey, I appreciate the compliment." Nene gave hr a side glance. "It's nice that one of your peers shows you a little respect."

"So, how old are you anyway, Nene?" Billy asked.

"Oh, come on now." Nene chided. "Haven't you learnt never to ask a lady her age?"

"Hey kid!" Tricloid fumed. "Since when are you a lady?"

"Hey boss, we've gotta figure a way to bring down that mud puddle once and for all." Cycloid told his partner. "She takes a lickin' and keeps on tickin'!

"She's like a bad rash." Gorem added.

"That's it!" Billy smiled when an idea came to him. "I've got a plan, you guys. Okay, listen up."

"Hey, no fair." Tricloid frowned. "Whispering is just plain rude."

"Alright, you know what to do." Billy told the girls after he explained his plan.

"Hey, dirt-ball!" he called out "You ready to battle?"

"Remember." he told Julie. "We just need to get rid of the negative energy, so follow my lead."

"Okay." Julie replied.

_Wow, he's so different when he takes command._ She mused. _He's so brave._

"Hey Tricloid." Billy remarked. "Listen up. We're going to take you down, but it's not personal, got that? It's for your own good."

"You've been programmed by that creep, Naga." Julie added. "And we're going to break his hold over you."

"Naga isn't bad. Tricloid was confused. "Naga is good. He told me so himself."

"Hey, you're not getting away this time." Billy pulled out an Ability Card. "Right Giganty!"

"Gorem, it's your turn!" Julie pulled out an Ability Card as Cycloid sent Tricloid flying into the air with a punch to the ground. Grand Impact!"

"I'm on it!" Gorem replied. "You're going down, Tricloid!" and knocked Tricloid off with his hammer.

"It's time to put the icing on the cake!" Nene pulled out an Ability Card. "Ability activate Pandemonium!"

"Oh, that's got to hurt." Gorem winced when Tricloid was sent crushing to the ground.

"Hey, you big meanies. That's not very nice." Tricloid whined when she shrunk back.

"Alright, looks like your plan worked to perfection, billy"! Julie beamed when Tricloid returned to normal.

"Didn't I tell you, Julie?" Billy joked. "And I think she's on our side now."

"Naga lied to me." Tricloid remarked after coming back to her senses. "He's a very bad Bakugan."

* * *

After the battle...

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Tricloid smiled. "Maybe we'll get to play again someday. But next time, on the same side."

"Bye-bye everyone!" she bade the Brawlers farewell as she sank back to the ground.

"Bye, and hope they help you hook up with your sister, Rabeeder." Julie called out.

"I have a feeling it's only a matter of time, Julie." Gorem assured.

"You know, I got the same feeling too." Billy blushed as he slung an arm around Julie's shoulder.

"Billy?" Julie blinked.

"I guess you two are a couple again." Nene popped out from between them. "Am I right, or what?"

"It's okay with me, Billy." Julie giggled. "So, erm... do you want to go out with me sometime?"

"Okay." Billy replied.

"Oh my, how touching.: Nene teased. "You two kids finally admitting to the obvious."

"Nene!" Akira cut in.

"There you are!" Shuji added. "You're safe."

"Man, we were looking all over for you." Akira remarked. "We thought you might have got yourself into some kind of trouble."

"Would you two just zip it!" Nene fumed. "For your information, I just played Cupid!"

"Hey Julie." Billy started. "I wonder what Dan's up to."

"Hey, Silly Billy." Julie scolded. "If you think Dan's going to be jealous of you and me, forget it! Because from here on out, the only boy for me is you, Billy! And I want to whole world to know it! Forget Dan!"

"I think they know now, Julie." Billy remarked.

* * *

SailorStar9: Julie's fight is done and a new couple is born! Next, it's Alice's turn to battle. Now that's done, read and review.


	22. This Is My Path of Living

SailorStar9: Finally a review. I thought you guys don't love me anymore. (Sighs in relief). Anyway, this is Chapter 21. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 21: This Is My Path of Living

* * *

By the oil field...

"Oh right though." Rabeeder remarked as the workers fled. "There's got to be at least a few good-looking guys around here. Then again, I could be wrong."

"Get a hold of yourself, Rabeeder." she scolded herself. "You're here to get to the Infinity Core and the Purity Gem. Everything else is just have to wait."

"Hey kid!" one of the fleeing workers shouted as Christoper hurried to the battlefield. "You're going the wrong way!"

"So, that's Rabeeder." Alice noted as she arrived on scene. "Christoper!"

"I wonder if Tricloid is making out okay be herself." Rabeeder wondered. "I sure hope she's obeying Naga's orders."

"Ger ready!" Christoper shouted at the hybrid. "You're going down!"

"Come on, you're just a kid." Rabeeder looked at the boy. "But I guess I'd better fight ya. I got to take this way more seriously or lest Naga will have my head."

"I'm with you, Christoper." Alice jumped in beside him.

"Thanks so much, Alice." Christoper looked at her. "Where did you go, anyway? You had me so worried."

"I'm really sorry." Alice apologized. "I promise we won't leave you again."

"So, are you two just going to stand there or what?" Rabeeder asked.

_I guess my battle's started. And not as Masquerade, but as me._ Alice looked at Hydranoid.

"Okay." Hydranoid told her. "Let's do this. I'm with you all the way, Alice."

"That's great." Alice smiled. "Thank you, Hydranoid."

"Let's knock her off that throne." she told the younger Brawler.

"Bakugan, roll!" the two chorused.

"Juggernoid, stand!" Christoper summoned her partner.

"Hydranoid, stand!" Alice followed suit.

"You ready to do this, Hydranoid?" Juggernoid asked.

"Oh yeah!" Hydranoid replied. "We'll never let Naga have the Infinity Core and the Purity Gem. We no longer serve the likes of him."

"So you're the Bakugan I heard about that did dare turn his back on Naga?" Rabeeder noted. "Tou sure picked the right side there, buddy-boys."

"The Princess' light has guided us to our right path." Hydranoid growled.

"Enhancement!" Rabeeder summoned her attack.

"Hey, Alice." Christoper was by her side when Rabeeder's light shots rained on them. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am." Alice assured him. "Thanks Christoper."

"Back to work, Juggernoid." Christoper instructed.

"Got ya!" Juggernoid replied.

"Ability Card, activate!" Christoper tossed in an Ability Card. "Depth Tornado!"

"Say what?" Rabeeder demanded as the Aquos turtle spun in mid-air.

"All right!" Christoper cheered as Juggernoid slammed into the hybrid.

"Now, Alice!" Hydranoid stated.

"Right." Alice replied, tossing in an Ability Card. "Ability Card, activate. Flash and Blast Extreme!"

"I'm guessing this isn't a hug?" Rabeeder noted as Hydranoid's tentacles wrapped around her, before screaming as Hydranoid's middle head fired a shot at her.

"She's looking for love in all the wrong places." Christoper joked.

"Oh well." Alice shrugged. "You can't win them all."

"Wow, you're unbelievable, Christoper." she smiled. "You've so strong."

"I guess." Christoper replied. "My ranking as a Battler has gone up quite a bit. And it's all thanks to you, Alice."

"Why you!" Rabeeder fumed as she flew back.

"She doesn't look too happy." Alice noted.

* * *

Back at the docks...

"Poseidon Tornado!" Taygen released a hurricane.

"'Aquos Triple Chain Attack'!" Marucho pulled out an Ability Card.

"Blue Lagoon!" Preyas posed.

"Power Gate!" Diablo added.

"That's no possible!" Taygen squealed, as she was flushed down the whirlpool.

* * *

Meanwhile in the mountains...

"Bye-bye." Tricloid sank underground.

Billy retorted. "You're not getting away that easily. Sinister Smash!"

"Owie!" Tricloid was sent flying.

"Hey Gorem, try this!" Julie pulled out an Ability Care. "Grand Impact!"

"Now, this is going to hurt me a lot more than it's going to hurt you." Gorem remarked.

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe!" Tricloid squealed as Gorem smashed her with his hammer.

* * *

At headquarters...

"Come in, Master Dan." Kato opened the communicator. "Can you hear me?"

"I hear you." Dan popped up on screen.

"Master Marucho has beaten Taygen and Miss Julie has defeated Tricloid." Kato informed the Brawlers.

"Sweet!" Dan smiled. "That's the best news I've heard all day."

* * *

Outside Wellington Tower...

"I fear my brother, Naga, will find me." Wavern voiced her concern. "He will take the Infinity Core and then do away with me."

At Drago's stunned look, she added, "It doesn't matter to him that I am his twin sister."

"Yes, I'm afraid that will not deter him." Drago agreed.

"I also fear that I lack the strength to battle my brother." Wavern admitted. "Every time the Infinity Core inside me emits some of its positive energy, my own life energy is drained away."

"Please, don't worry." Drago assured her. "You leave Naga to us. We won't let him touch your or the Princess."

"Thank you." Wavern replied.

"But listen." she turned to him. "If it looks like Naga can't be stopped; that he is going to get to me, then Drago, I want you to do it before he does."

"Do what?" Drago inquired.

"I want you to process the Infinity Core before my evil brother has the chance." Wavern requested.

"Don't be foolish!" Drago scolded.

"But..." Wavern protested.

"It's impossible! Ridiculous!" Drago snapped. "How could you even ask that?"

"Drago, I ask because it _is_ you." Wavern told him.

* * *

Inside the Tower...

"Bad news." Kato came with another report. "Hairadee has been sighted above Wellington City. Obviously, Centorrior and Druman cannot be very far behind."

"Right." Shun looked up. "Let me go after Hairadee."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Dan noted. "Kick it."

"Okay, let's do this up right." Shun took off down the staircase. "Bakugan, roll! Skyress, stand!"

"Come on, Dan." Runo started. "We should go too."

"Yeah." Dan replied. "But I have to find Drago first."

"Right here, my friend." Drago leapt into his partner's hand at the wind vent.

"Where the heck did you go?" Dan asked.

"Sorry." Drago replied and turned to Wavern. "Wavern, I can only promise this; I will protect you and Princess Eva from Naga, nothing more, nothing less.

"Let's rock!" Dan and Runo took off.

"Drago..." Wavern looked at the Pyrus Dragoniod before the lift door shut.

"Eva!" Joe gasped, looking over at the weakening girl who had sank to her knees in exhaustion.

* * *

Back at the oil rig...

"Ability Card, activate!" Alice pulled out an Ability Card. "Blinding Spike!"

"This smells like Retinal!" Rabeeder exclaimed as the Darkus energy swirled around her.

"Christoper!" Juggernoid called out. "We're up!"

"Ability Card, activate!" Christoper pulled out an Ability Card. "Super Shard!"

"Did it work?" Juggernoid asked after firing his shell shards.

"Not quite." Hydranoid replied.

"Diamond Reflect!" Rabeeder had summoned a crystal shield around herself.

"Oh no!" Christoper gasped. "She blocked our attack!"

"My turn!" Alice remarked. "Gate Card, set! Bring it on!"

"Sorry to bother you, miss." Kato's voice came over her Baku-pod.

"Yes, what is it?" Alice asked.

"Shall I have Master Marucho and Miss Julie come around to help you out a little?" Kato inquired. "Master Marucho has defeated Taygen and Miss Julie has defeated Tricloid."

"No thanks." Alice replied. "I'll be okay. I much rather have them protect Eva and Wavern."

"Roger that." Kato answered. "Over."

"Hey!" Rabeeder fumed. "What did he just say to you? Did he say that they defeated Tricloid?"

"Well, kind of..." Alice stammered.

"It can't be..." Rabeeder muttered. "My poor little Tricloid!"

"I'll get you for that!" she swore. "I'll make you all pay with your lives!"

"Juggernoid!" Christoper gasped as the Aquos Bakugan was slammed into the warehouse by Rabeeder's enraged punch. "Are you okay?"

"Gate Card, open!" Alice instructed. "Darkus Destroyer!"

"What is this?" Hydranoid winced as his Darkus power was weakened when Rabeeder shone her light through the dark energy. "My strength is fading..."

"Well, I thought I might just shed a little light on things around here." Rabeeder remarked. "And light counteracts your Darkus powers. All that's left is to turn you to stone!"

"Haos Freeze!" she released her attack.

"Hydranoid!" Alice gasped as the Darkus Bakugan started crystallizing feet-first.

"You shut down my Darkus powers with your Haos powers and now you're turning me to a statue?" Hydranoid growled.

"You're next in line." Rabeeder laughed and looked at Juggernoid. "So get ready!"

"How can I protectJuggernoid?" Christoper inquired.

"Use Dive Mirage." came Klaus' advice.

"That's right." Christoper noted. "Ability Card, activate! Dive Mirage!"

"That saved him." he beamed when Rabeeder's attack missed. "Hey, who said that anyway?"

"Looks like I got here just in the nick of time." Klaus remarked.

"But how did you..." Alice trailed.

"Who are you?" Rabeeder asked the newcomer. "Tell me!"

"My name isKlaus Von Hertzon." Klaus replied.

"Klaus, it's you." Alice blinked.

"I'm glad you're okay, Alice." Klaus told her. "I hadn't planned on helping you battle until I won against you myself. But what with the Earth in danger, I figured I could put aside my own concerns. It is time, for the world's finest Battlers to come together and combine forces."

"Klaus Von Hertzon?" Christoper echoed. "Hey, wait a sec. You mean _the_ Klaus Von Hertzon, world's top ranking Aquos Brawler?"

"So, I gathered from your knowledge, that you're an Aquos Brawler too." Klaus looked at the child. "That's very commendable. And now I will show you how to engage in a perfect Aquos battle. You see, it's all in the wrist!"

"I got to admit, you're actually pretty cute." Rabeeder remarked. "Any other time, I'll be all over your action. But unfortunately, I'm not in a good mood right now. Time for revenge for what you did to my poor sister, Tricloid. I'm going to destroy each and every one of you!"

"Maybe you should take a second and look down." Klaus suggested. "Ability Card activate! Deep Sea Dive!"

"Don't want to get wet..." Rabeeder shivered. "Don't want to get wet..."

"I hope you brought a change of clothes." Klaus chuckled as Sirenoid dragged the hybrid down.

"I can't resist being pulled deeper." Rabeeder gaggled. "Let me go!"

"I'm going to drown!" Christoper choked as he and Klaus dived right in.

"It's okay." Klaus told the boy. "Don't worry. This water isn't actually real, it's just an illusion created by the 'Deep Sea Dive' Ability Card."

"Oh wow." Christoper blinked. "It's like I can breathe underwater."

"I'll get you out of this." Juggernoid told the trapped Hydranoid. "Hang in there."

"It's not that I have much choice." Hydranoid replied. "Now go!"

"Right!" Juggernoid remarked and dived in.

"Alice!" Hydranoid looked at his partner who was hurrying over. "You should go too! Is that kid okay on his own?"

"Oh yeah, Christoper will be just fine." Alice told him. "More importantly, we have to do something about getting you free. But what?"

"Gate Card, open!" came Klaus' next instruction. "Accelerate!"

"Hey, I only have Haos and Subterra powers." Rabeeder complained as Sirenoid washed her away with a whirlwind. "Don't you think this is a bit unfair?"

"Forcing one's opponent into a situation which is to one's own advantage and using the field's characteristics to increase one's chance of winning." Klaus continued his lecture. "These tactics are just common sense. Any good Battler can tell you that. Christoper, why don't you do the honors?"

"My pleasure." Christoper replied. "You ready, Juggernoid?"

"Ready and willing!" Juggernoid replied. "Water Slap!"

"Oh my!" Rabeeder exclaimed as Juggernoid's attack rushed towards her. "This can't be good! Ability, counter!"

"That's better." she nullified the 'Deep Sea Dive' Card. "But my hair's a disaster!"

"Oh no!" Alice gaped.

"She got out somehow." Christoper added.

"So, you managed to counter my 'Deep Sea Dive' ability." Klaus mused. "Let's see how you deal with this! Gate Card, open! Aqua Merge!"

"That changes every Bakugan's attributes, except for Subterra and Aquos." Alice realized.

"I see you really have a lot to learn." Klaus noted. "Lesson two: if your field card is been beaten, make your opponent's attributes the same as your own. Sirenoid!"

"Coming right up!" Sirenoid replied. "Wave Blast!"

"Christoper!" Klaus told the boy after Sirenoid blasted Rabeeder with a wave of water from her harp. "Why not deliver the ku na feus?"

"Do your thing, Juggernoid!" Christoper told his partner.

"Depth Tornado!" Juggernoid released his attack.

"We did it!" Alice beamed.

"Don't speak too soon there, girlie!" Rabeeder snapped.

"She survived." Klaus was stunned.

"I still got a thing or two up my sleeve, like maybe a Subterra ability." Rabeeder charged up. "I'll chew you up and spit you out like a bat for real. I'll avenge Tricloid if it's the last thing I do! And then after that, I'll revenge again!"

"Terra Crunch!" she released her attack.

"Sirenoid!" Hydranoid choked as the attack washed over the two Aquos Bakugan. "Juggernoid! If only I could move!"

"It's no use, Sirenoid!" Klaus growled. "Come back!"

"You too, Juggernoid, and hurry!" Christoper added, the two Aquos Bakugan returning to their partners' hands.

"Please accept our deepest apologies." Sirenoid remarked.

"We have failed you." Juggernoid added.

"No way." Christoper shook his head. "You two did your very best, and so did, poor Hydranoid."

"Oh no..." Alice muttered, stroking the crystal. "Hydranoid."

"A Bakugan who can only move his head isn't going to be a whole lot use now, is he?" Rabeeder mocked.

"I have three heads!" Hydranoid corrected.

"So you think that there's strength in numbers?" Rabeeder scoffed. "Then try this on for size!"

"It's hopeless." Alice muttered when Rabeeder used her 'Doppelganger' ability. "What am I supposed to do now?"

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Shall I have Master Marucho and Miss Julie come around to help you out a little?" Kato inquired._

"_No thanks." Alice replied. "I'll be okay. I much rather have them protect Eva and Wavern."_

* * *

"I was wrong." Alice realized. "I should have asked them to help me. Why didn't I ask for help when I had the chance? Now Hydranoid's trouble and it's too late!"

"Get a hold of yourself!" Klaus scolded. "Calm down!"

"What's the matter?" Rabeeder mocked. "Is someone feeling outnumbered?"

"It's no use." Alice muttered. "We can't win all by ourselves!"

"Snap out of it, Alice!" Christoper barked. "Just listen to yourself! It doesn't matter how many opponents there are if you believe in yourself!"

"Believe in myself?" Alice echoed.

"Enough talk!" Rabeeder cut in. "It's time for revenge!"

"Sorry Hydranoid." Alice told her partner. "I believe in myself and I believe in you too. So, don't ever forget that, okay?"

"Thank you, Alice." Hydranoid replied. "That means a lot to me. Together, we cannot be stopped."

"Ability Card, activate!" Alice tossed in an Ability Card. "Trident of Doom!"

"So close!" the Rabeeder copies dodged the energy balls. "Yet so far! Is that it? You couldn't hit a duck in a water bucket! You're a little stiff, are you?"

Hang on!" the Rabeeder copies exclaimed when the energy balls was reflected into numerous smaller balls, each hitting a copy. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Unbelievable!" Christoper blinked as the last energy ball took out the real Rabeeder.

"That's quite a technique." Klaus agreed.

"I broke a nail!" Rabeeder whined as she crashed to the ground.

"As long as I have a puff of breath left in my body," Hydranoid remarked as Rabeeder's spell wore off. "I can still draw circles around you. You've underestimated me."

"So, I guess this is it." Rabeeder noted Hydranoid came forward. "All I ask, is you do it quickly."

"Couldn't be quick enough for me." Hydranoid growled.

"Don't do it!" Alice shouted.

"What?" Hydranoid looked at her.

"What are you waiting for" Klaus demanded. "Masquerade won't have hesitated for a second!"

"Rabeeder is just doing what Naga commanded her to do." Alice told him. "So ease up, okay? Besides, I don't think Eva wants another Bakugan to be sacrificed anymore in this war."

"Listen to me." she told Rabeeder. "Please promise that you'll stop obeying Naga and won't try to take the Infinity Core and the Purity Gem."

"You got to be kidding." Rabeeder scoffed. "You take away Tricloid and have the nerve to ask me this?"

"Tricloid?" she blinked when the said hybrid burst out of the ground.

"Yippee! My sister!" Tricloid whooped. "It's you!"

"You're alive!" Rabeeder gushed as Tricloid drew her into a hug.

"Julie saved Tricloid." Tricloid informed.

"I thought I'll never see you again!" Rabeeder wailed.

"I thought I'll see you again either!" Tricloid wept.

"I don't know." Klaus sighed. "I think I'm getting a cavity."

"Let's never be apart again, okay?" Rabeeder cried. "Never!"

"Please listen." Alice called out. "You have to stop being Naga's minions. I think, you should go back to your home in Vestroia."

"Tell me, Tricloid." Rabeeder looked at her sister. "What you want to do?"

"I want to go home with you, Rabeeder." Tricloid replied.

"Sounds good." Rabeeder smiled. "Let's go home! I'm so happy to have Tricloid back that all the fight's gone out of me."

"You say the sweetest things!" Tricloid wept.

This makes me a traitor too." Rabeeder remarked.

"Yes, welcome aboard." Hydranoid commented.

"Now that's decided." Rabeeder started. "I think we'd better get going. Naga's not going to be a happy camper when he finds out about this."

"See you!" she bade the Brawlers farewell.

"Bye-bye!" Tricloid waved and the two sisters returned to Vestroia.

"Wow, they're going back home." Christoper noted.

"That's right." Alice agreed. "They'll be happy together in Vestroia."

"Well, that was an interesting way to battle." Klaus remarked.

At Alice's blink, he explained, "It wasn't the way Masquerade would have done things. Instead, it was your own way. I think I've learnt something here."

"I'm glad." Alice replied.

"Grandfather!" she took off after seeing Micheal's shadow over Klaus' shoulder.

"Hang on!" Klaus called.

"Grandfather!" Alice turned the corner. "Please wait!"

"Is that you?" she asked, stopping in her tracks as Micheal turned around.

* * *

SailorStar9: Alice's fight is done and a Klaus/Alice coupling is hinted! Next, it's Shun's turn to battle. Now that's done, read and review.


	23. Broken Winged Angel

SailorStar9: Three chapters up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts). Anyway, this is Chapter 22. Read and review.

Disclaimers: See previous chapter.

Chapter 22: Broken-Winged Angel

* * *

"Cool." Komba remarked. "So this is the new Bakugan Park. Wellington's pretty sweet."

"If you ask me, Komba." Harpus commented. "It's just another boring city on your planet."

"If you don't like it here," Shun landed on a pipe. "Then leave. But if you stay, then be ready for anything."

"I don't believe it!" Komba gushed. "After all these years, I'm going to fight alongside the one and only Shun? I'm so not worthy!"

"And I get stuck battling beside grandma." Harpus added.

"Nice to see you too, Harpus." Skyress was too dignified to let the insult get to her.

"I don't know if you realize this, Skyress." Shun noted. "But if we defeat Naga, this might be our last battle together."

"Let's no worry about that now, Shun." Skyress reminded. "We have other things to think about. But I would like to say thank you, for everything you and your friends have done for us, Bakugan."

"No sweat." Shun blinked. "I guess."

"The sky is freezing! The sky is freezing!" Harpus squealed as a wave of icy water froze the buildings' roofs.

"What in the world's happening?" Komba asked.

"Ah yes!" Hairadee grinned as he manifested. "Isn't it magnificent?"

"Hairadee!" Skyress exclaimed.

"There's nothing like a big entrance, I always say." Hairadee remarked. "Now that, let's get down to the business of annihilating you."

"If it isn't the charming Skyress." he mocked as the two Ventus Bakugan appeared. "I believe it's always good to stay in touch, don't you, especially enemies!"

"I didn't think you survived our last battle, Hairadee." Skyress growled. "I was certain you were finished back in Vestroia."

"You flattered yourself." Hairadee scoffed. "Naga ordered me to take a dive and like an obedient soldier, I followed through. But now, I only have one order to follow out, and that's the destroy you and all enemies of Naga! Once you're gone, the Infinity Core and the Purity Gem will ours, just watch."

"Hey you!" Harpus snapped. "Will you stop the bickering so we can get this party started?"

"Please!" Hairadee mocked, blocking the whirlwind Harpus threw at him with a hand. "Don't waste your energy. You can't hurt me."

"Shadow Aggressor!" he used his ability and vanished.

"Oh no!" Harpus exclaimed.

"He's gone!" Komba added.

"Hey, come back here, you coward!" Harpus retorted. "We've just started."

"Crystal Missile!" Hairadee appeared behind the two Ventus Bakugan.

"How was it, that some fun?" he snorted after Skyress dodged the shards.

"Crystal Missile!" he sent his attack at Harpus. "Catch up, kiddo!"

"Harpus!" Komba exclaimed as Hairadee concentrated his attack on the Ventus harpie.

"What happened?" Harpus blinked as Skyress blocked the attack.

"Harpus, are you alright?" Skyress asked.

"Now, you're mine." Hairadee smirked, tossing a powered up ice ball at Skyress. "Crystal Chain."

Skyress looked up to find herself trapped in an ice cage.

"Skyress!" Shun called.

"I'm trapped!" Skyress noted, as she tried to use her wing to break the ice to no avail.

"Ability activate!" Shun tossed in an Ability Card. "Destruction Meteor Storm!"

"You can't use that Ability Card." Komba noted when the card landed on the ground.

"He's right." Hairadee smirked. "There ain't any of your abilities that will work in my barrier field. And don't even think about trying to ganging up on me either."

"We're powerless against him!" Skyress realized.

"That's right!" Hairadee scoffed. "My fine-feathered friend."

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of there, Skyress!" Harpus dived in.

"Harpus!" Komba exclaimed when his partner was knocked to the ground by Hairadee's wind as Shun leapt up to his partner.

"You annoy me!" Hairadee sent a gust of wind at the ninja, sending both humans crashing into the building.

"So, where are we anyway?" Komba asked.

"Some dumb castle." Shun replied, grabbing a cloak off the rack.

"What's wrong?" Komba asked.

"I've got to go back and help Skyress out." Shun replied. "There's too much at stack to just stay put and let Hairadee destroyed my only Bakugan.

"But, what are you going to fight with, Shun?" Komba inquired. "Come on, not even you can take on a Bakugan in battle with your bare hands."

"Don't worry about me, Komba." Shun told him. "I'll find a way to get the job done."

"So cool..." Komba muttered as Shun headed out.

_Hang in there, Skyress._ Shun pleaded as he took off. Yo_u've always been there for me when I've needed you. Now it's my turn to pay you back and I'll do whatever it takes to set you free. Trust me. There's one thing a Brawler never does, and that's leave his Bakugan behind._

Leaping up the stairs, he avoided the shards thrown at him, before blinking when he saw the numerous Hairadee copies before him.

"Time to get busy." Shun prepared to fight.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Grandpa, hey!" Alice called out "It's me! I've been looking for you everywhere. Don't you recognize me, grandpa?"

"Hal-g!" Hal-G smirked as he turned around. "The name is Hal-G, loyal servant of the great Naga, Master of the Universe!"

"What are you doing to me, Micheal?" he demanded, the two split personalities struggling for control.

"Leave my body, Hal-G." Micheal demanded. "Leave it now!"

"No, you leave me alone!" Hal-G snapped, before Micheal managed to suppress him.

"Grandpa, grandpa, it _is_ you!" Alice hurried to his side. "What's happening?"

"Alice." Micheal looked at her.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked. "Grandpa?"

"Stay back, please." Micheal requested. "I'm sorry, Alice. I've lost control. Hal-G can return at any second. I could be dangerous."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Alice asked.

"This all started when I was exposed to the negative energy of the Silent Core." Micheal admitted. "The only thing that can save me now is being exposed to the Radiant energy of the Messiah before it's too late for me."

_That's it!_ Alice realized. _Somehow I've got to bring grandpa and Eva together. But how do I do that?_

* * *

Meanwhile...

Skyress was being bombarded by Hairadee's relentless attack.

"Oh, I'm loving this!" the hybrid grinned. "That's it, Skyress! Call out for your human master all you want!"

"Feather Storm!" Harpus released her attack.

"I'll get out of there, Skyress." the Ventus harpie told the trapped Skyress once Hairadee was distracted.

"Harpus, save yourself!" Skyress warned.

"That's not going to happen." Harpus replied, slamming her clawed foot at one of the ice pillars. "There's no way I ever leave you behind! We're in the together until the bitter end."

"Thank you, Harpus." Skyress remarked.

"Crystal Missile!" Hairadee fired his attack on Harpus' back

"Harpus!" Skyress gasped as the harpie was thrown against the pillar she was ramming at.

"Too bad you didn't realize earlier that you're dealing with the greatest Bakugan warrior that ever lived." Hairadee mocked. "But, you made the choice to side with the humans. Granted, a very foolish choice. Oh, if by chance if you were hoping your little human friends will be here to save your pathetic hides, not going to happen! They're history. That leaves me to finish my job."

"Stop!" Skyress barked, before Hairadee's hand closed over Harpus' neck.

"So," Hairadee turned to the trapped Bakugan. "What makes you think you're in charge now? But I'll give you bonus points for backbone."

"Hold on Harpus." Skyress told the harpie. "I'll find us a way out of this, somehow."

"Don't flatter yourself." Hairadee scoffed.

"We will never lose to you." Skyress informed. "You are the scrounge of the universe."

"You can't defeat me with mere words, Skyress." Hairadee shrugged. "I use my power."

"Get down!" Harpus shouted.

"Shun!" Skyress trailed as Hairadee's attack hit home.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the castle...

Shun was taking out the Hairadee spawns single-handedly.

"Hey freaks." he remarked, after confusing the Hairadee clones with a substitution spell, before circling the clones with his inhuman speed.

"Over here!" he taunted, tossing a card at each of the puzzled Hairadee clones.

A couple of ice shards shredded his cloak and Shun tossed the cloth off, only to find himself surrounded by even more clones.

"What do you think, Shun?" Komba beamed, after one of his bombs blew the Hairadee clones away. "Did I nail them or what?"

"Komba!" Shun chided.

"You thought I'd stay behind and let you have all the fun?" Komba joked, keeping the bombs he had. "And besides, I didn't have anything better to do."

"Good timing, buddy." Shun chuckled. "Good timing."

"You ready, Komba?" he asked, when the two faced off with another group of Hairadee clones at the stairway.

"Oh yeah!" Komba grinned and the pair charged.

"Oh right!" he beamed when the Hairadee clones were taken care off.

"Hey Skyress!" Shun shouted once he burst out of the door.

"You see any sign of Harpus?" Komba asked. "Or Skyress?"

"I'm sorry, Skyress." Harpus choked, lying gravely wounded on the top of the ice cage. "I'm sorry."

"Too bad boys." Hairadee mocked. "But you're a little late. I would have waited. However, I'm on a bit of a tight schedule and they were starting to annoy me. And if you think you can save your precious Skyress, you're sadly mistaken."

"What are you doin'?" Komba exclaimed when Shun was prepared to jump off the ledge.

"I wasn't expecting you to show your face." Hairadee snorted as Shun shot past him.

"Man, I've got to help out Shun." Komba remarked as the ninja continued attacking Hairadee.

"Impossible!" Hairadee exclaimed, falling to the ground when Shun's last attack hit its mark. "He is just a mere mortal!" (SailorStar9: Well, a mere mortal who _happens_ to be Eva's Soul Twin! *Rolls eyes*)

"Ability activate!" Komba pulled out an Ability Card.

"Feather Storm!" Harpus released her attack.

"Way to show them, Harpus!" Komba cheered.

"With you backing me, Komba," Harpus added. "We can't be beat!"

"We make one awesome team, don't we?" Komba agreed.

Shun then tossed his rope claw at one of the ice bars and swung his way to Skyress' side.

"Skyress!" he knelt by his wounded partner. "Are you alright? Speak to me! Please, open your eyes! Do something! Give me a sign! Something! Anything!"

"What's going on?" Harpus exclaimed as the ice cage started glowing. "Shun, please tell me how Skyress is!"

"Woah, that light!" Komba gaped.

"Wait a second!" he looked over that the snapping ice bars.

"So, what do you think?" Julio asked as Tentaclear appeared. "My Tentaclear's 'Gamma Ray' nullifies Hairadee's ability. I thought it might help."

"Way to go, Julio." Komba looked at the Haos Battler.

"Shun..." Skyress peered open her eyes. "I just knew you would come back for me."

"Hey, Skyress." Shun let out a small smile.

"I've got a job to do." Skyress got back to her feet.

"Alright!" Shun agreed.

"Argh, I shoulda got the number of that truck." Hairadee muttered as he got up. "Well, if it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get."

"Isn't this sweet." he mocked as the three Bakugan readied for battle. "My little playpals wanna have some fun."

"Bring it!" Shun snapped, attacking Hairadee head-on.

"Watch this!" Hairadee dodged the attack. "Shadow Aggressor!"

"He disappeared again!" Komba noted.

"Hey Shun, whatcha' doin'?" he asked as the ninja took off.

"Hey, isn't anyone going after him?" Harpus inquired.

"It amazes me how you fools think you can defeat me." Hairadee mocked.

"Man, that dude irritates me." Julio growled. "I've had all I can take from the freakaziod."

"Ability activate!" he tossed an Ability Card. "Gamma Ray!"

"What's going on?" Hairadee demanded when his invisible cloak was nullified. My 'Shadow Aggressor' is failing me."

"Not to mention it's not working." Julio added

"Go for it, Harpus!" Komba instructed.

"Don't worry, I'm on it." Harpus replied. "Feather Storm!"

"You're pathetic, Hairadee!" Shun retorted as Hairadee landed on the ground. "Gate Card, open!"

"What?" Hairadee muttered.

"Hyper Merge!" Shun released the Gate Card. "My 'Hyper Merge' increases our power level by 100 times the number of Bakugan on our side, while at the same time, decreasing our opponent's power by the same number."

"Why you little..." Hairadee growled. "Force Wind Roll!"

"Ability counter!" Julio's Tentaclear deflected the whirlwind.

"We're not leaving without a fight, bucko." Julio grinned.

"It's showtime, Skyress." Shun turned to his partner.

"Let's do it!" Skyress agreed.

"Ability activate!" Shun pulled out an Ability Card. "Valiant Fang Soar Green Destruction!"

"What a waste of time." Hairadee dodged the energy beam. "I should have destroyed them all when they were down for the count."

"Dive Mirage!" he disappeared under the ground.

"He ducked out." Julio remarked.

"No, he'll be back." Shun corrected. "Bet on it. He just got away to recharge himself and then he'll be back to finish this."

"You sure?" Komba asked, to which Shun nodded.

"Keep your eyes peeled, guys." Shun frowned.

"He's back!" Komba exclaimed as Hairadee burst out of the ground.

"I'm done wasting my time." Hairadee retorted. "Haos Silenter!"

"This guy means business!" Julio remarked as Hairadee whirled into a whirlwind.

"And I've only just begun!" Hairadee snapped.

"Make it stop!" Harpus squealed as Hairadee's ice shards started flying out of the tornado. "Skyress!"

"Oh no! he's got his sight set on Skyress." Komba noted as the attack focused on the Ventus bird.

"I've got to shut Hairadee down!" Harpus decided.

"Oh man!" Julio complained as Harpus was blown away by the wind. "That creep just blew her off like a bad date."

"Harpus, try attacking the tornado from below!" Shun suggested.

"I'll give it a whirl." Harpus replied.

"That's it!" Julio realized what Shun was planning. "Get into the eye of the storm and shut it down."

"The weakest point of the tornado is at its core." Shun added.

"I can see him." Harpus grinned.

"Good job, Harpus." Shun remarked. "He's all yours now."

"Feather Edge!" Harpus released her attack.

"Skyress, your turn!" Shun shouted after Hairadee's hurricane was dispelled.

"What is she doing?" Hairadee demanded as Skyress took her place. "She can't be that big of a fool to think she can defeat the great Hairadee. Okay, this is it. I've had enough fun and games."

"The fun and games are only starting, buddy." Julio retorted. "Ability activate! Flare Blinder!"

"Ability, activate!" Shun pulled out an Ability Card. "Destruction Meteor Storm!"

"Goodbye Hairadee." Skyress shot through the hybrid like a green light arrow. "You are a worthy opponent, but I have chosen to protect the people of Earth and I must carry out that promise. That makes you, my enemy. You made your choice to fight for Naga on the dark side. Now, you must pay for that decision. And pay you will, Hairadee."

"This can't be!" Hairadee exclaimed as he imploded.

"Man, was that ever close." Julio remarked after the battle. "And just lucky for you guys, I showed up in the nick of time."

"We did it, Shun!" Komba ran towards the ninja. "We really did it!"

"I hate to brag, but with my power and skill and my quick wit, there isn't a Bakugan alive that can stand a chance." Julio boasted.

"Hey!" he protested when he realized he was being ignored.

"Oh man, you were so totally awesome, Shun." Komba nuzzled the older teen.

"Can you believe it?" Harpus flew over to Skyress and hugged her. "I'm so proud of you, Skyress."

"It was nothing, Harpus. Really." Skyress replied.

"Hey, what about me?" Julio whined. "Didn't anyone see how brilliant I was? If it wasn't for me back there, we'll all toast."

"We appreciate the help, but can you cut it?" Harpus snapped.

"Yeah, but.." Julio started. "It's all because of me that you won! Tentaclear, come on! Back me up on this!"

"Hey, Skyress." Shun turned to his partner.

"What is it, Shun?" Skyress asked.

"It looks like we survived another one, huh?" Shun remarked.

"You're right." Skyress agreed. "But if you haven't come back when you did, it could have been much different."

"And I'll do it again." Shun added. "Anywhere, anytime. We're a team, Skyress."

"Come on, put me down!" Julio complained as Harpus lifted him up. "Put me down!"

"Hey, if you don't quit squirming, I'm going to drop you." Harpus joked.

* * *

SailorStar9: Shun's fight is done! Next,the final showdown. Now that's done, read and review.


	24. For Us There Is No Tomorrow

* * *

SailorStar9: Four chapters up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts). Anyway, this is Chapter 23. Read and review.

Disclaimers: See previous chapter.

Chapter 23: For Us There Is No Tomorrow

* * *

"Get ready, here they come!" Tigrerra warned and Centorrior and Druman appeared.

"So, we meet again boy." Druman looked at Dan.

"I thought I got rid of you two for good a long time ago." Dan snapped.

"Sorry, we've come back for a rematch." Centorrior laughed.

"I get it, you don't know when to give up." Dan remarked and looked at Runo. "Ready, Runo?"

"You bet." Runo replied and the two looked at their respective partners.

"Bakugan, roll!" the two tossed their Bakugan out.

"Tigrerra and Drago." Centorrior noted. "I see you're still as stubborn as ever. You'll make things a lot easier if you would just join us."

"How come they know you, Dan?" Runo asked. "Are they the same Bakugan you battled in Vestroia?"

"Yeah." Dan nodded. "That was the battle where Noble Lion was defeated. Drago nearly brought it too. Luckily for both of us, Masquerade showed up and used Alpha Hydranoid to pushed back Centorrior. I'd never thought I'd say this, but we might not have made it if it won't for Masquerade. Once Centorrior was out of the way, Drago was able to unleash a full attack against Druman. I thought we've seen the last of them, but I guess I was wrong. We were tricked! They scammed us so that they could return and battle us again."

"You mean, even the combined power of Drago and Alpha Hydranoid couldn't beat Centorrior and Druman?" Runo asked.

"That doesn't matter now." Dan replied. "We have to battle them."

"Well, what are you waiting for, Drago?" Centorrior inquired. "The last time we met in Vestroia, you seemed a lot braver."

"Tigrerra, watch yourself." Drago warned. "These two are powerful."

"Right." Tigrerra replied. "Drago, let me take Centorrior this time."

"Alright, then Druman is mine." Drago agreed.

"It's on, Runo." Dan pulled out an Ability Card.

"Right, okay." Runo nodded, revealing an Ability Card as well.

"Ability Card, activate! Fire Tornado!" the pair called out.

"You have to do better than that, Drago." Druman mocked as Drago took the fight to the skies.

"Oh no!" Runo exclaimed after Centorrior parried Tigrerra off. "Look out!"

"If I move, that house will be destroyed." Tigrerra looked over her shoulder.

"Tigrerra!" Drago shouted as Centorrior's attack hit head-on.

"Get down!" Runo exclaimed.

"Poor Tig." she remarked. "She won't be able to take much more of that."

"Runo." Dan turned to the Haos Battler. "We've got to figure out how to get the advantage on those two. We need to face them on a battleground we're familiar with."

"We've fought all over this city." Runo pointed out. "Where do you think we should go?"

"The park!" Dan replied.

"Huh?" Runo blinked. "The park?"

"Yeah sure." Dan nodded. "That's the place where we first met, remember?"

* * *

In Wellington Tower...

"That's it, Drago." Julie cheered as Drago and Druman went head-on. "You got him. To the left, your right. Yeah, that's the way. Go, go, go!"

"Oh no! I'm out of money!" she panicked when the binoculars turned off. "Hey, can somebody lend me a quarter?"

"Sorry Julie. I have got is this wooden nickel here." Billy replied.

"I only carry plastic with me." Marucho flashed his credit card.

"And I already spent my own allowance." Joe added.

"Here." Klaus tossed the pony-tailed girl a coin.

"What are you doing here?" Julie asked the German.

"Well, I'm just looking for Alice." Klaus replied. "Have you seen her around anywhere?"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Grandfather!" Alice hollered as she ran through the street. "Grandfather?"

"Where could he have gone to?" she wondered. "I only took my eyes off him for a second. I hope he wasn't changed into Hal-G again."

* * *

Elsewhere...

"This is going to be just like old times." Dan noted as he took off to the park. "Yeah, Gate Card, set!"

"Okay, you're on, Runo." he informed her.

"Okay." Runo replied. "Gate Card, open!" "Warp Gate!"

"Sweet." Dan remarked as Tigrerra and Centorrior were teleported to where he was. "We got the home field advantage."

"Where are you going, Drago?" Druman asked as Drago lured him over.

"Right here." Drago answered, stopping beside Tigrerra and slammed Druman into the ground.

"Gate Card, open!" came Dan's next instruction. "Energy Merge!"

"Prepare yourself, Tigrerra." Drago told the Haos tiger. "Dan and Runo are about to try something."

"Can you hear me, Runo?" Dan shouted over the Baku-pod.

"Yeah, I hear you Dan." Runo hollered. "But it's not like I can just zap myself over there in an instant, can I?"

"Take your time, Runo." Tigrerra assured. "These blades will keep our old friend busy until you get here."

"Velocity Fang!" she charged at Druman.

"That's what you think." Druman smirked. "Dark Eyes Superior!"

"Vortex Dark Nova!" Centorrior fired his blast into the sky after Druman's Darkus energy dispelled Tigrerra's blades. Drago managed to dodge the rain of energy beams.

* * *

In Wellington Tower...

"We haven't seen Alice for at least two days." Marucho replied. "After her battle with Rabeeder, she just disappeared, but that's Alice for you. She's here one minute and gone the next."

"I went to her grandfather's mansion but she wasn't there either." Klaus remarked. "I hope she's alright. Maybe we should split up into groups and go look for her."

"You're pretty worried about her, aren't you?" Joe teased. "What's up, Klaus?"

"Well, if you must know." Klaus replied. "Unlike you Joe, I am a gentleman. See, I just want to make sure she made it home alright, okay?"

"Marucho, this is Kato." Marucho's Baku-pod rang. "Come in."

"Oh yes, Kato?" Marucho blinked.

"Kato?" Julie echoed. "How come we can hear you but we can't see you?"

"It's probably just a momentarily transmission disturbance." Kato replied. "It will pass."

"What do you want to tell us, Kato?" Marucho asked.

"Well, I'm afraid Dan and Runo are in serious trouble." Kato reported. "I can't explain now, but you must help them before it's too late. There's no time to waste."

"Dan's in trouble!" Julie panicked.

"What are we all waiting around here for?" Angelo pressed. "Help is on the way! Come on, who's with me?"

"I am." Marucho replied. "But we can't all go in. Someone's to stay behind to look after Eva and Wavern. We have to protect them. They have the Infinity Core and the Purity Gem."

"Don't worry, Marucho." Kato assured. "Shun, Komba and Julio have just finished their battle and they're right outside Wellington Tower as we speak. I'll call them and tell them to go to Dan and Runo's aid right away."

"Let's move it!" Shun instructed, the three heading for Wellington Tower. "I'm worried about Eva and Wavern."

"Shun, come in." Kato came over his Baku-pod. "This is Kato. Dan and Runo are in a tough spot. Can you go to the city park immediately and help them? Please hurry, they're in great danger."

"But what about Eva and Wavern?" Shun asked.

"Not to worry, Eva and Wavern are in good hands. Marucho and the others have made sure they're well-protected. They're at the top of Wellington Tower." Kato replied.

"I understand." Shun frowned. "Tell Dan and Runo I'll be there in a minute."

* * *

Elsewhere in a phone booth...

Hal-G chuckled after he had sent the fake message.

"Thank you very much, Shun." he laughed. "You don't know how much I appreciate this. Time to play."

"Grandfather!" Alice shouted. "Grandfather! Grandfather!"

In a dark alley, Hal-G chuckled and stumbled out in Micheal's body.

"Grandfather!" Alice hurried to his side. "Grandfather, wake up!"

"Alice." Micheal looked at her. "What happened? Where am I?"

"I don't know." Alice replied. "I just turned away for a second and you were gone."

"I don't remember." Micheal remarked. "I don't remember anything!"

_He really seems lost and confused._ Alice mused. _He must have been overpowered by Hal-G, just like the way Masquerade took me over._

"You'll be alright, grandfather." she assured. "You'll see. If we get Eva to expose you to her healing aura, I'm sure that'll make you feel better."

"Come on, let's go to Wellington Tower." she helped him to his feet, unaware that Hal-G had only given Micheal temporal control.

* * *

In Wellington Tower...

"I have something to tell you, Joe." Eva started. "It's very important."

"What is it, Eva?" Joe asked.

"My species of Bakugan are very rare." Wavern continued where Eva left off. "We only have s short life-span."

"Sure, I know that." Joe replied. "And Naga knows it as well. That's why he really needs you. He wants the Infinity Core."

"Yes, he wants its power all for himself." Eva sighed. "But Wavern doesn't have much time left."

"I fear I"m growing weaker and weaker with every passing day." Wavern added. "And I know Naga is getting closer."

"Don't talk like that!" Joe scolded. "Why don't you use the Infinity Core's positive energy to make yourself stronger? Do it now, and you'll feel better, Wavern."

"I can't do that." Wavern objected. "The positive energy's light gives life to everything around it. It will be wasteful to use it on myself. No Joe, I can't do that."

"But, Wavern..." Joe protested. "You have to take care of yourself."

"Alice, you've decided to come back." Joe turned to see Alice enter the observation deck.

"Doctor Micheal?" he frowned.

* * *

In the park...

"Now go, Drago!" Dan instructed.

"Boosted Dragon!" Drago released his attack.

"Not so fast." Druman replied. "Pyrus Reflector!"

"Tigrerra!" Runo urged her partner on as Tigrerra fought Centorrior on the ground. "Watch out!"

"Infernal Shield!" Centorrior used his cape to block Tigrerra's assault, sending the Haos tiger flying backwards.

"Oh no!" Runo gasped.

"They seem to be more powerful than before." Drago noted.

"But how can that be?" Tigrerra inquired.

"Vortex Dark Flame!" Druman released his attack.

"Boosted Ultima!" Drago countered with his own attack.

"You need backup?" Marucho asked as the group hurried to the battlefield.

"Yeah, sure." Dan replied. "Thanks a lot."

"Come on guys!" Marucho told the rest of the group. "We're on!"

"Bakugan, roll!" the group chorused.

"So, this is what it feels like to be in the winner circle." Sirenoid noted.

"Give up!" Drago advised. "You're outnumbered. You can't win."

"I say we've got this one all wrapped up." Dan agreed.

"A battle between us Bakugan now will be meaningless." Drago reasoned. "Snap out of Naga's spell and go back to Vestroia where you belong."

"We don't take orders from you, Drago." Druman growled.

"Come on, get real! These Bakugan will shred you if you go up against them!" Dan exclaimed.

"I think you're forgetting something, my young friend." Druman chuckled.

"What's that?" Dan demanded.

"This could be another trap." Marucho noted.

* * *

In Wellington Tower...

"I'm very worried about my grandfather." Alice told Eva. "He can turn into Hal-G again at any moment. Please, help him. I'm sure your healing aura will keep him under control, just like you helped me keep Masquerade under control before. It's the only chance he has."

"Wait!" Wavern exclaimed. "Something's wrong!"

"What is it, Wavern?" Joe asked.

"I feel the Infinity Core inside of me being pulled towards the power of the Silent Core." Wavern replied.

"That could only mean Naga is nearby." Eva winced, feeling the tug at the Purity Gem.

"Naga!" Joe retorted.

"Grandfather!" Alice looked at her chuckling grandfather as she and Joe stood before the two females.

"Oh no!" she gasped, realizing what had happened. "He's becoming Hal-G again!"

"Please Eva." she turned to the girl. "My grandfather needs your help."

"No!" Wavern gaped. "Naga is too close!"

* * *

In the park...

"Hold on." Julio looked at Billy. "Weren't you supposed to be protecting the Infinity Core and the Purity Gem over at Wellington Tower?"

"Sorry, I think that was your job." Billy replied.

"Say that?" Julio exclaimed.

"Hey, Kato said that..." Marucho trailed off and called Kato on his Baku-pod. "Kato, come in. can you hear me?"

"I'm here, sir." Kato popped out onscreen. "What seems to be the problem, Master Marucho?"

"I'm not sure, but tell me. Did you contact me earlier this afternoon, Kato?" Marucho asked.

"No sir." Kato replied. "I've been in the bath all day."

"Oh no! Eva! Wavern!" Marucho exclaimed, realizing their error.

* * *

In Wellington Tower...

"Grandfather, hold on!" Alice urged. "Don't let Hal-G take you over."

"Doctor Micheal's not in right now." Hal-G droned. "Please leave a message."

"My dear!" he laughed. "You helped me more than you'll ever know."

"Hal-G!" he declared, switching back to Hal-G.

"Everything has led to this moment." he opened his palm to reveal Naga's ball.

"Naga!" Eva exclaimed in horror.

"Bakugan, roll!" Hal-G tossed the ball.

* * *

In the park...

"What's that?" Julie asked as Naga burst out of the Tower in his full form.

"Something's happening at the Tower." Dan replied. "Oh great! Is that who I think it is?"

"Naga!" Marucho exclaimed.

* * *

Above Wellington Tower...

"Eva, Wavern, I'm so sorry." Alice apologized.

* * *

In the park...

"Look, Drago!" Tigrerra shouted.

"I see." Drago noted in realization.

* * *

Above Wellington Tower...

"It's so good to see you again, Wavern, Princess." Naga greeted. "It's been such a long time."

* * *

In the park...

"Naga..." Dan muttered.

"That's him." Runo remarked. "We're done for."

* * *

Above Wellington Tower...

"I should have known you'd try something like this, Naga." Eva growled.

"Things couldn't have worked out better." Hal-G added. "Alice, you brought Master Naga right to Princess Eva and Wavern without even knowing it. And the whole time you thought I was your kindly old grandfather."

"You tricked me!" Alice exclaimed at the laughing Hal-G.

"So what?" Hal-G mocked. "Once Master Naga merges the Silent Core with the Infinity Core and the Purity Gem, nothing else will matter! He will become the Ultimate Bakugan! All will bow down before him, or feel his wrath!"

"Give me the Infinity Core and the Purity Gem, Wavern, Princess!" Naga demanded.

"Never!" the two females snapped.

* * *

In the park...

"We're too late!" Billy exclaimed.

"Drago, did you remember when you said there was no way we can win this battle?" Centorrior mocked. "Looks like you were wrong."

"Our mission was never to beat you anyway." Druman added. "We were playing with you all along, just long enough for Master Naga to get his claws on the Infinity Core and the Purity Gem. And I'd say we succeeded."

"No!" Drago remarked. "I won't let that happen!"

"Vortex Energy Drain!" Centorrior summoned a forcefield that kept the group in. "No one leaves this battle area until Master Naga gets what he came for. Face it, Drago, you've lost. The universe will change and Bakugan like you, will become nothing more than distant memories."

* * *

Above Wellington Tower...

"Don't make this harder than it has to be." Naga faced the two females as Wavern placed Joe and Alice onto the ground. "Give me the Infinity Core and the Purity Gem, Wavern, Princess!"

"I said no!" Eva hissed as Wavern took to the skies.

"I was always the stronger one." Naga looked at the two. "I deserve this power. Let me have it or I'll take it from you!"

"Not so fast, Naga!" Shun barked.

"Whirlwind Lightning Sword!" Skyress released her attack, only to have Naga block it with his wing.

"Shun!" Hal-G looked over at the ninja. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you were impersonating Kato." Shun replied. "Yeah, nice try. Once I realized that, I pretended to be tricked like all the others. But I wasn't about to let you get away with it."

"How did you know?" Hal-G growled.

"Kato has good manners." Shun replied. "And calls Marucho, Master Marucho. That's where you went wrong!"

"You little brat!" Hal-G fumed.

"Give me then Infinity Core and the Purity Gem!" Naga demanded.

"Wavern, Princess." Skyress flew in between them. "Let me battle him. You're too weak right now."

"Thank you Skyress." Wavern replied. "I could use a rest."

"Eva, leave this to us." Shun told the girl on Wavern.

"Are you sure?" Eva blinked, uncertainly.

"Trust me." Shun winked, causing Eva to blush.

"Naga, you're not welcome in this world." Skyress growled. "Now, go away!"

"Don't you know that if you get in my way, I will have to destroy you!" Naga hollered.

"Right, let's go!" Shun called.

"Destruction Meteor Storm!" Skyress released her attack.

"Cycuria Shield!" Naga nullified the attack.

"Oh no, he got them!" Joe gasped.

"No!" Alice exclaimed.

"Hang on, Shun!" Skyress caught her partner.

"We failed." Shun remarked. "I don't understand it. Storm Skyress, you had no effect on him at all."

"Naga is too powerful." Skyress admitted.

"But what now?" Alice muttered.

"It's bad." Joe agreed. "We'll lose this. If no one can stop Naga from getting to Eva and Wavern, then it's all over."

"I caused all this." Alice remarked. "So I'm the only one who can put an end to it now."

"Hey!" Joe struggled against Hal-G's grip.

"No, grandfather!" Alice protested. "No!"

"Get back!" Hal-G blasted her off.

"Alice!" Joe gasped.

"Hold still!" Hal-G warned. "I'm going to make a little trade, boy. You for the Infinity Core and the Purity Gem. So Eva, Wavern, what do you say? Is it a deal or not?"

"Joe!" Wavern gaped.

"Let him go, Hal-G!" Shun demanded.

"Darkus Riot!" Naga released his attack.

"There's nothing in my way now, sister, Princess." he told the two after blowing Skyress and Shun off. "Why don't you two make it easy on yourself and give me what I want?"

"You are still my charge, Naga." Eva snapped. "But I will battle you to the bitter end if I have to!"

"Hey Chan!" Joe beamed after Chan Lee knocked Hal-G off him. "You're just in time."

"Well, I didn't want to miss out on all the fun." Chan Lee returned his smile.

"Bakugan, roll!" she released her Fourtress. "Fourtress, show him what you've got!"

* * *

In the park...

"Ability Card activate!" Billy pulled out an Ability Card. "Right Giganty!"

"Let me at them!" Cycloid growled.

"You must be joking." Druman scoffed, dodging the hammer attack.

"Ability activate!" Julio pulled out an Ability Card. "Mega Flare Blinder!"

"Is that it?" Centorrior mocked, blocking the attack with his cape. "Or do you humans let the Bakugan fight all your battles for you?"

"This bites!" Dan fumed. "Eva and Wavern are in trouble and we're stuck here! If we lose to Naga now, and it's all over. We'll lose everything!"

* * *

SailorStar9: This chapter is down! And the in next two chapters, the final battle. Now that's done, read and review.


	25. Burning Life

SailorStar9: Finally a review. I thought you guys don't love me anymore. (Sighs in relief). Anyway, this is Chapter 24. Read and review.

Disclaimers: See previous chapter.

Chapter 24: Burning Life

* * *

In the park...

"Ability activate!" Julie pulled out an Ability Card. "Grand Impact!"

"Vortex Dark Flame!" Druman countered the incoming hammer with his attack.

"Brace yourself, Julie." Gorem warned, blocking the flames, the resulting impact knocking both adversaries to the ground.

"Julie, no!" Dan gasped as Gorem returned to his ball form.

"It's my turn!" Harpus closed in. "Feather Storm!"

"How pathetic, Sirenoid." Centorrior mocked, deflecting the attack as the Aquos Bakugan emerged from the ground.

"Forcing Wind!" Sirenoid released her attack from her harp.

"What?" Centorrior growled, twirling his spear to avert the attack.

"Right Giganty!" Cycloid attacked Centorrior with his hammer, knock the hybrid off.

"Yes!" Klaus beamed.

"This is possible." Druman growled as he stood back up.

"In fact," Centorrior agreed. "We're just getting warmed up."

"Impossible!" Marucho gaped. "Nothing worked!"

"I hate to told ya." Preyas added. "But if we don't get to the Princess and Wavern, we're all gone for, kid."

"I guess we just have to hope Shun get it by himself." Komba remarked.

"Say what?" Dan looked at the African.

"I thought you knew." Komba replied. "Shun took off while you were battling to protect Eva and Wavern from Naga."

"Shun must have realized that this was all a ruse to give Naga time." Drago surmised. "Now, I'm worried."

"Man..." Dan muttered. "You be careful, Shun."

* * *

Near Wellington Tower...

both Shun and Alice were knocked out on the ground.

"Skyress!" Shun winced, reaching out to the Ventus bird.

"Ability activate!" Chan Lee pulled out an Ability Card. "Face of Rage!"

"I, Fourtress, will scotch any enemy who dares challenge me with my awesome rage!" Fourtress declared.

"Darkus Riot!" Naga countered the fire blades.

"Hey!" Chan Lee snapped. "Back off! Ability activate now! Face of Greed!"

"Go ahead." Fourtress mocked, dodging the energy ball. "Give it your best shot, Naga. But no matter what you throw at me, I will survive. I am Fourtress and my "Face of Greed' ability is impenetrable."

"I hate drama!" Naga growled, slapping the Pyrus Bakugan off with his tail.

"Fourtress..." Chan Lee muttered, catching the ball.

"Naga!" Eva called. "No! This madness has to stop! We're the ones you want!"

"So, you're finally ready to concede defeat?" Naga taunted.

"No, Joe." Chan Lee told him. "Don't let Eva and Wavern get involved in this fight. Quick, call Wavern back inside her ball."

"I'm trying." Joe replied. "But it's not working. Naga's sent out signal to the Infinity Core inside Wavern. And that signal is blocking all the commands from my Baku-pod."

"What do we do?" Chan Lee asked.

"I don't know." Joe replied.

* * *

On an oil rig...

"Soon Naga will possess the Purity Gem and the Infinity Core." Hal-G chuckled. "Now, to sit back and enjoy the show."

* * *

In the park...

"We're trapped inside the battlefield that Centorrior created." Drago remarked. "We can't get to Naga."

"Then, it's time to take Centorrior down." Angelo decided. "Let's do this, boys."

"No one gets past me." Druman stood in front of his partner.

"Okay, tough guy." Diablo leapt back. "Here's a boot to the head!" and kicked Druman, who dodged the attack, only to have Preyas appeared before him, raining his punches on the hybrid.

"Oh right, Drago." Preyas turned to the Pyrus Dragoniod after knocking Druman to the ground. "Centorrior is all yours!"

"I'm on it, Preyas." Drago replied. "Are you ready, Dan?"

"Yeah!" Dan replied. "Ability activate! Dragonic Vulgar!"

"Diablo Shield!" Centorrior guarded himself with his cape as Drago charged.

"No, no, this isn't over." Centorrior remarked after he was knocked over by Drago. "You can't defeat me, Drago."

"Ultimate Dragon!" Drago charged up again.

"Exceed!" Dan tossed in another Ability Card.

"Alright, the forcefield's gone!" he whooped after the forcefield dispelled upon Centorrior's defeat.

"Centorrior." Druman looked over at the smoking reminds of his partner. "No! You fools will pay for what you've done! Vortex Dark Flame!"

"No!" Harpus squealed as the fireball came at her.

"Watch out, Harpus!" Sirenoid leapt up, taking the brunt of the attack.

"Harpus!" Komba shouted.

"Sirenoid!" Klaus exclaimed.

Tigrerra jumped at the charging Druman who was then heading towards Drago.

"Drago, you must go help the Princess and Wavern now!" Tigrerra shouted.

"Dan, you too!" Runo agreed. "You're our last hope."

"Alright!" Dan replied.

"Hold on!" Drago stood with Dan on his head and took off. "We're coming, Princess, Wavern!"

* * *

At Wellington Tower...

"Oh no!" Chan Lee gasped as Wavern was knocked against the collapsed Tower, causing Eva to fall onto an overhanging ledge.

"Wavern!" Joe called out.

"No more, Naga!" Wavern looked at the over-towering White Bakugan. "Please!"

"It's too late for that." Naga gripped her neck. "Listen very carefully, dear sister. The only way for the Infinity Core and the Silent Core to come together is if you willingly surrender it to me. And once I've merged, you will be destroyed and I should become supreme ruler of the universe. This is my destiny, Wavern. You have no choice! Those Bakugan who choose to serve me will survive. Then those who don't, will be eliminated!"

"But you will be alone, Naga." Eva reminded, as she pulled herself up with the help of her Holy Spear. "I don't know of any Bakugan who will serve you. You will be eternally lonely and there is no fate worse than that, Little One. If that is your destiny, then pity is all I have for you."

"I don't need your pity, Princess." Naga growled. "But I will offer the two of you this: if you dare join me, your lives will be spared. Then, you will help me rule the cosmos beyond the end of time!"

"That's never going to happen, Naga!" Wavern snapped. "We would never surrender our morals to join the dark side."

"Very well, dear sister." Naga scoffed and turned to Eva. "Now, I must answer the call of fate! Give me the Purity Gem, Princess!"

"Naga, no!" Dan came in.

"Unhand her!" Drago demanded before Naga could thrust his claw into Eva's chest.

"Drago!" Wavern teared.

"This doesn't concern you!" Naga barked, firing an energy ball at Drago who dodged the attack.

* * *

In the park...

"Destroy Force Down!" Druman released his attack.

"What's going on?" Tigrerra demanded as energy beams struck down from the skies at the battling Bakugan. "I can't move!"

"Tigrerra!" Runo exclaimed.

"I hope you fools like pain." Druman chuckled. "Because I can do this all day."

"Ability activate!" Julio pulled out an Ability Card. "Haos Freeze Attack!"

"What the..." Druman growled when his attack was nullified.

"Now's our chance, Tigrerra!" Runo shouted.

"Velocity Fang!" Tigrerra finished the fight.

"Good will always defeat evil." she looked at the smoking reminds of Druman.

* * *

In the sky above Wellington Tower...

"You ready, Drago?" Dan asked.

"Yes." Drago replied. "Ultimate Dragon!"

"Exceed now!" Dan pulled out an Ability Card.

"How did he survive that?" he was shocked when Naga came out unscathed after the smoke cleared.

"Oh please." Naga mocked. "Is that all you've got? I believe now it's my turn."

"Bottom Zero!" he released his attack.

"Drago!" Eva gasped as the shockwave knocked both Drago and Dan off the skies.

"Cosmic Bubble!" she summoned a spell that encased the two fighters within two rainbow-colored energy orbs.

"Dan!" Shun hurried over to Dan. Meanwhile, Drago had taken off to the sky once the protective orb burst.

"I'm okay." Dan replied as the bubble popped.

"Get to Eva and hand this to her." he passed the statue in his possession to Shun. "Noble Lion said that Eva will need this to win this war."

Shun nodded mutely and took the statue before hurrying to where his Soul Twin was.

"That should take care of those two." Naga turned to the two females. "Now, hand over the Purity Gem and the Infinity..."

"Princess, Wavern, don't!" Drago shouted.

"Drago!" Wavern gasped as the Pyrus Dragoniod charged at Naga. "Know the battle is lost. Please, you must go. Now!"

"It's not over, Wavern." Drago corrected.

"There is only one way to prevent Naga from getting the Infinity Core." Wavern told Drago.

"No, Wavern." Drago protested. "I won't hear of it."

"The only way we can save the universe is for you to destroy me, Drago." Wavern told him. "Then Naga will never have the chance to unite the Infinity Core with the Silent Core."

"I could never..." Drago objected.

"We have no choice, Drago." Wavern reminded him.

"Give me the Infinity Core!" Naga hollered. "Silent Down!"

"Ultimate Dragon!" Drago fired his attack.

"You fool!" Naga snorted as he turned around. "Haven't you learnt your attacks are useless?"

"What?" he gaped when Drago's fire went past him.

"No!" Drago bellowed when the fireball hit Wavern straight in the chest.

Shun had already arrived by then, the ninja shielding Eva from the bright burst of light.

"WAVERN!" Eva screamed.

Shun looked at the grief-stricken girl in his arms and pulled her into his arms, allowing her to cry.

Unknownst to the pair, a single tear dropped onto the statue in Shun's hand, the said figurine started to pulse a rainbow-colored light.

* * *

On the ground near Wellington Tower...

"Wavern!" came Joe's bellow.

"Don't blame Drago, Joe." Wavern told him. "I asked him to. We didn't have a choice."

"But why?" Joe demanded.

"This is goodbye, Joe." Wavern bade her partner farewell.

"No..." Joe muttered. "Wavern!"

* * *

In the sky above Wellington Tower...

"Here Drago." Wavern told to the Dragoniod. "The Infinity Core is now yours."

"And I will do everything in my power to protect it, Wavern." Drago promised as the Infinity Core was transferred over.

"Thank you, Drago." Wavern replied as she faded off. "Until we meet again, my dear."

"Wavern!" Drago hollered.

* * *

On the ground near Wellington Tower...

"I'll miss you, Wavern." Joe wept. "But I'll never forgot you!"

"It's okay, Joe." Chan Lee consoled.

"See ya." Dan muttered.

* * *

In the sky above Wellington Tower...

"How dare you, Drago!" Naga growled. "The Infinity Core would have been mine by now; if it wasn't for you!"

"Enough, Naga!" Drago snapped. "Never in a million years will I ever forgive you for what you've done!"

With that, he absorbed the Infinity Core and evolved once more.

* * *

On the ground near Wellington Tower...

"Wow!" Julie gaped. "Check it out!"

"Looks like Drago has merged with the Infinity Core." Runo added.

"And become the Ultimate Bakugan." Marucho remarked.

"Now, he's Infinity Drago!" Dan realized.

* * *

In the sky above Wellington Tower...

"Wavern, was this what you had in mind?" Eva muttered in shock as the figurine in Shun's hand floated out of his grasp and in front of the girl.

"Now, I understand your sacrifice, Wavern." she realized, the statue floated over into her hands. " All along, you had wanted me to awaken my armor."

"Eva?" Shun blinked when the girl got out of his arms.

"If me becoming 'Silver Wing' once again is what it takes to end this war, then so be it." Eva decided firmly.

At her declaration, the figurine flashed brightly, causing the 'Silver Wing' mark on Eva's shoulder-blade to resonate.

"Incredible..." Shun gaped as the 'Silver Wing' manifested right before his very eyes; a corona of silver-white light was forming around the girl he loved. Yes, after much denial, our dearest Lone Wolf had finally admitted to himself that he loved her.

The ninja was forced to shield his eyes when the aura exploded into a blinding light.

"Nicely played, my friend." Naga noted "Now, it's the Infinity Core against the Silent Core in the ultimate battle where the prize is; control of the universe! And I shall be victorious!"

The both Bakugan's attention was then caught by a sudden burst of light.

When the light faded, Naga, Drago and Shun visibly gasped. The Princess had changed. Her long pure white ancient Roman dress was not pure white anymore. Silver markings, of a type they had never seen before, decorated it. Eva turned to smile at her Soul Twin and Shun swallowed a gulp when he saw the same silver markings on his Soul Twin's face and arms. Over the chest area of her dress was the symbol of a large bird, wings open in flight, in pure, glittering silver. Two long strands of hair that aligned Eva's face were now pure white and contrasted to her naturally dark navy hair. But most striking was what was on her back; two large, long silver-white wings.

The Silver Wing had awaken once again and low to he who has awakened her.

With everyone watching her, the armored Eva turned to the two battling Bakugan. Raising her hand, she summoned her Holy Spear.

"If you think you can defeat us," Eva growled, deflecting the Silent Core's power with the round shield in her left hand. "You're an even greater fool than I thought."

* * *

On the ground near Wellington Tower...

"This is insane!" Runo exclaimed as the outflow of energy spilled over the area.

"Drago!" Dan hollered, dashing into the blinding light.

"Dan, what do you think you're doing?" Runo demanded.

* * *

On the floating piece of land...

"Dan!" Drago shouted at his unconscious partner.

"Drago?" Dan sat up.

"Dan." Drago looked at the teen. "Please, let us take care of Naga."

"Don't blow me off, Drago." Dan chided. "Remember, we're a team and we always battle together."

"But this time may be different." Drago reminded.

"Oh come on Drago." Hal-G remarked. "Let the little whiper-snapper get in on the fun, but﻿ just make sure he knows the rules. Are you in or are you out?"

"Quit stalling! Let's play!" Dan retorted.

"Bakugan, roll!" the two chorused.

* * *

On the ground...

"I've never seen any battle like this." Julie remarked as Drago and Naga clashed repeatedly as two glowing orbs of light.

"And chances are you'll never will ever again!" Marucho added.

* * *

On the floating piece of land...

"Ultimate battle engaged." Dan's Baku-pod reported. "Opposing powers at equal strength, 1000Gs."

"It won't be long before I own the universe, Drago!" Naga declared.

"Bottom Zero!" he unleashed a wave of energy.

"Cosmic Wall!" Eva formed a transparent, starry-like barrier between the attack, Drago and herself.

"Don't worry about me, Dan." Drago assured his partner. "Flame Striver!"

"But that Dragoniod should be done for the count." Hal-G was confused.

"Hang in there. You can do this." Dan muttered.

* * *

On the ground...

"Light-attributed means that was a Haos ability." Runo noted.

* * *

On the floating piece of land...

"That's it!" Dan realized. "Now that you're an Ultimate Bakugan, you can use other abilities like Pyrus."

"You're right, Dan." Drago agreed. "And Ultimate Bakugan has no ability limits."

"Dive Fleet!" he melted into liquid and disappeared.

"Surprise." he then re-appeared before Naga.

* * *

On the ground...

"Holy cow!" Marucho gaped. "Now he's using an Aquos ability."

* * *

On the floating piece of land...

"There is too much at stake to be playing your annoying little game, Drago." Naga growled as Drago headbutted him.

"Darkus Riot!" he released his power.

"Heads up!" Dan called. "Gate Card, open! Wall Lock!"

"This battle is ours!" Drago told Naga. "Fire Grandam!"

* * *

On the ground...

"Alright!" Julie beamed as Drago released a glowing double-headed hammer at Naga. "That last blast from Drago was Subterra ability!"

* * *

On the floating piece of land...

"Aerodragon!" Drago charged in.

* * *

On the ground...

"Amazing!" Shun gasped. "Now Drago's shifted to a Ventus Ultimate Ability."

* * *

On the floating piece of land...

"Triangular Shield!" Naga summoned a barrier.

"Cosmic Dispel!" came Eva's next spell, scattering the barrier just as Drago shot through the shattered shield.

"You must pay for what you have done, Naga." Drago barked.

"I've never seen anything like this, ever!" Tiffany reported in the news copter. "An entire city is floating in mid-air. And bizarre creatures from somewhere are locked in what looks like a battle. Right now, we're flying in for a better look. Wait a minute. It looks like some kind of goblin creature and a young kid."

* * *

At headquarters..

"That's Dan!" Dan's mother gasped.

* * *

On the floating piece of land...

"Why are you doing this, Drago?" Naga demanded as Drago headbutted again. "Join me and together we can rule the universe!"

"I want nothing to do with the likes of you, Naga." Drago growled. "Besides, it's payback time for what you did to your sister, Wavern."

"You must be destroyed, Naga." he swore, the two Bakugan meeting tail-to-tail.

"You're blaming me for what happened to Wavern?" Naga snorted. "You fool. You are the one who sent her back to Vestroia."

"Because of you!" Eva screamed, a silver orb of light formed between her hands.

"Burning Dragonia!" Drago released his attack.

"That ought to show him, Drago!" Dan whooped as Naga crashed onto the ground.

"What the..." Hal-G stammered. "I've got to revive Naga and quick!"

"Paladin appear!" he summoned. "Bakugan, roll! Paladin army, stand!"

"We're hooded!" Dan exclaimed.

"Say hello to Naga's personal royal guard." Hal-G introduced. "The Fifth Paladin!"

"Incredible!" Drago was stunned.

"No fair, Hal-G!" Dan retorted. "This brawl was supposed to be a one-on-one battle!"

"Don't be such a fool, boy." Hal-G smirked. "Since when has anything in life been fair? There's only one rule, and that's to win at any cost."

"Naga!" Drago hollered.

"Our time is now, my minions!" Naga laughed.

"Ability activate!" Dan tossed in an Ability Card. "Melting Burst!"

"Burning Dragonia!" Drago fired his attack as the spears the Paladins tossed at him melted when they came in contact with the fire wall.

The Paladins moved into position and blocked the fireball with their shields.

"What?" Drago gasped, before he was knocked down by a charging Paladin.

Then, the Paladins continued to ram against him in succession.

"Drago!" Dan gasped when the Dragoniod was knocked down with one final blow.

"Drago!" he hollered when Drago remained unresponsive.

* * *

SailorStar9: This chapter is down! And the next chapter, the final battle and the finale of the Bakugan series. Now that's done, read and review.


	26. Number One Battle Brawlers

SailorStar9: Finally a review. I thought you guys don't love me anymore. (Sighs in relief). Anyway, this is Chapter 25. Read and review.

Disclaimers: See previous chapter.

Chapter 25: Number One Battle Brawlers

* * *

On the floating piece of land...

"I'm alright, Dan." Drago got back to his feet.

"These monsters have now been spotted in every country around the world." Tiffany continued her report. "But the biggest battle appears to be right here in Wellington. My sources tell me these creatures are called Bakugan and children around the globe have been playing a strange battling game by the same name. But the question is: when did they come to life?"

* * *

On the ground...

"What is that dumb reporter talking?" Ryo remarked. "They're not toys."

* * *

On the floating piece of land...

"Swing in for a closer look, Bill!" Tiffany instructed the pilot.

"There's some kind of invisible forcefield." the pilot remarked as the copter was blocked by a wall surrounding the battlefield.

"Feel my wrath, Naga!" Drago hollered. "Lunatic Burst!"

"Paladins." Hal-G instructed as Drago rained numbers Darkus energy balls at the Paladins. "Protect Master Naga."

"Out of my way, clowns!" Drago growled.

"Now what?" he demanded when the Paladins landed in front of him.

"Ability activate." Hal-G pulled out an Ability Card. "Magnum Unis-is!"

At his commanded, the Paladins released their charged up shields at Drago.

"Hang on, Drago!" Dan shouted as the shields bombarded the Dragoniod.

"Drago, take two steps back!" Eva warned.

"But..." Drago looked up at her.

"Do it!" Eva barked, the silver orb of light between her hands growing bigger.

"Star Storm Implosion!" she summoned one of her destructive spells once Drago was out of the way, the falling star streams blasting through the flying shields.

"New ability activate." Hal-G pulled out another Ability Card. "Blade Terror!"

At his command, the Paladins slammed their spears into the ground, the resulting shockwave knocked Drago off his feet.

"Drago, say anything so!" Dan hurried to his partner's side.

"I hope you realize the consequences of this battle, Drago." Naga told the fallen Dragoniod as the Paladins parted. "Whoever controls the Infinity Core and the Silent Core shall rule the universe. And it all comes down to either you or me."

* * *

On the ground...

"Come on, Drago!" Alice shouted. "The whole world's counting on you!"

"But he doesn't stand a chance against so many of them." Runo remarked.

"That's it, you guys." Julie commented as an idea came to her. "We've got to help out Drago."

"Yes, but what do you think we can do?" Marucho asked.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Skyress." Shun noted. "But didn't that reporter say that there was a forcefield?"

"You're right, Shun." Skyress agreed. "It must be some kind of magnetic field created when Vestroia started to erode your Human World."

"And that must be the reason those humans could not get in closer to the battle." Hydranoid concluded.

"Isn't there something someone can do?" Preyas asked.

"That's it!" Marucho beamed. "Humans cant' get in, but Bakugan can!"

* * *

On the floating piece of land...

"Admit it, Drago." Naga stepped onto Drago's head. "You dream of having the Ultimate Power as much as I do."

"Hey, Naga!" Dan snapped. "Back off, you creep!"

"Why you!" Naga growled and kicked Dan off him.

* * *

On the ground...

"Be careful!" Runo warned.

"Looks like you're going in to help, Tigrerra." she looked at her partner. "It all comes down to this. I'm counting on you."

"And I won't let you down." Tigrerra promised. "Naga must pay for what he's done to Vestroia."

"This is it, boys." Marucho told his partners. "The final showdown."

"Let's get her done!" Preyas crowed.

"What he said." Angelo added.

"Are you ready to battle, Gorem?" Julie asked her partner.

"Never more, Julie." Gorem replied.

"So Skyress." Shun told his partner. "It looks like everyone's signing up."

"I won't miss this for anything." Skyress replied.

"Hydranoid." Alice looked at her partner.

"Say no more, Alice." Hydranoid replied. "Count me in."

"Alright, Bakugan roll!" the five Brawlers chorused.

* * *

On the floating piece of land...

"You're wrong, Naga." Drago corrected when Naga pulled him up by his horn. "I do not seek Ultimate Power."

"Then I hope you don't mind if I take all for myself." Naga scoffed as he reached to pull the Infinity Core out of Drago.

"Time Bind!" Eva released a time-stopping spell to prevent Naga from getting the Infinity Core.

"Everyone, hurry..." she muttered, feeling the effect of her spell weakening.

Hydranoid's energy balls interfered.

"Hydranoid!" the Darkus Bakugan declared.

"What?" Hal-G exclaimed. "Not _the_ Hydranoid!"

"Everyone!" Eva beamed as the rest appeared before them.

"Yo, yo, Hal-G!" Preyas posed. "Ready to party?"

"How about, a piece of me?" Angelo added.

"Then, it's my turn, boys!" Diablo remarked.

"It's hammer time!" Gorem declared.

"Don't forget about Storm Skyress!" Skyress took her place.

"And the claws of Tigrerra!" Tigrerra finished.

"Right on guys." Dan smiled.

* * *

On the ground...

"Hey Dan!" Runo shouted. "You just give us the word! Your wish is our command!"

* * *

On the floating piece of land...

"Look at all those pathetic Bakugan." Naga mocked. "What a waste of time. Paladins, attack!"

"We're ready, Dan." Drago told his partner.

"Gate Card, open!" Dan tossed in a Gate Card. "Hyper Merge!"

"Velocity Fang!" Tigrerra attacked.

* * *

On the ground...

"You go get them, Tigrerra!" Runo cheered.

* * *

On the floating piece of land...

"Blue Stealth!" Preyas activated his ability. "And now, for my patented disappearing act."

* * *

On the ground...

"So cool!" Marucho gushed. "That's my Preyas!"

* * *

On the floating piece of land...

"Smack down time!" Angelo swatted a Paladin.

"Now is my turn." Diablo took over, holding the Paladin's head up and allowing Preyas to rain punches on the Paladin.

"Mission complete!" the two landed.

"Grand Impact!" Gorem was next.

* * *

On the ground...

"You show them your stuff, Gorem!" Julie cheered.

* * *

On the floating piece of land...

"Destruction Meteor Storm!" Skyress released her attack.

* * *

On the ground...

"Get them good, Skyress!" Shun told his partner.

* * *

On the floating piece of land...

"Trident of Doom!" Hydranoid fired his attack.

* * *

On the ground...

"Go, Hydranoid!" Alice smiled.

* * *

On the floating piece of land...

"No, no way!" Hal-G was stunned when the Paladins were defeated. "They destroyed all my Paladins!"

"You'll pay for this." Naga growled. "Bakugan Drain!" and absorbed the fallen Paladins.

"Feel my wrath, Naga!" Drago swore. "Infinity Demon!"

"Please Drago." Naga mocked as he blocked the attack with a hand. "You can do better than that."

"Silent Down!" he deflected the attack.

"Your little attack only gives Naga more power." Hal-G laughed. "So I suggest you keep it up as long as you like. And take your time, I'm enjoying this."

"I agree." Naga added. "Because once you run out of power, the Infinity Core and the Purity Gem will be all mine!"

"The Infinity Core shall never be yours, Naga!" Eva snapped, as she revealed the true form of her Holy Spear; the Heavenly Bow.

"Nor mine because I do not seek Ultimate Power." Drago added. "Not now, not ever! It goes back to the time I came to the Human World and met Dan and the other Brawlers. That's when I gained the confidence to overpower any opponent, no matter how many, no matter how strong."

"He's right." Dan agreed. "Because we're the..."

* * *

On the ground...

"Bakugan Battle Brawlers!" everyone chorused.

* * *

On the floating piece of land...

"And we're a team." Dan remarked. "Fusion Ability: Dextra Attack! Now the power of all six abilities will be fused together."

That said, the six attributes merged their power into the tip of the light arrow Eva had mounted on the Heavenly Bow. With the arrow charged up, Eva released the arrow.

"Impossible!" Naga exclaimed in shock as the light arrow shot right into his chest gem. "The energy.. too great! I can't fight it! Pure power, combined with the humans' is too much... for me to handle! Must.. resist! Must win! I will have the Ultimate Power!"

"Fight it, Naga!" Hal-G cried out in horror. "Fight it!"

Drago growled and released more energy from the Infinity Core, totally assimilating Naga in an energy orb.

"It's over." Eva remarked, powering down from her 'Silver Wing' form as the Silent Core entered Drago.

* * *

On the ground...

"We won!" Runo beamed.

"We defeated Naga!" Marucho cheered.

"We did it! We did it!" Julie whooped. "Yes, we did it!"

"Alright!" Komba cheered.

"Good job, guys." Klaus praised.

"Hey!" Dan hollered as the piece of land landed back to its original position.

"Hey Dan!" Marucho shouted.

"Look guys, there's our hero." Julie beamed.

"Give me a hug!" she threw herself at the incoming Dan, but missed.

"Way to go, Dan!" Runo remarked.

"Grandfather!" Alice ran over to Micheal who had burst out of the ground. "Is it really you? Are you back for good, grandfather?"

"Yes, my dear. I'm back for good." Micheal replied. "And I promise I'll never leave you again. I promise."

"I'm so happy." Alice wept.

"And it's all because of you, Dan!" Julie threw herself at him.

"Way to go, buddy." Shun gave him a thumbs-up.

"Thanks, Shun." Dan smiled. "I appreciate it."

"It's a little early for celebrations." Eva cut in.

"What?" Dan blinked. "What do you mean, Eva? We beat Naga fair and square and we got both the Infinity Core and the Silent Core back."

"Take a look at the sky." Eva pointed her spear upwards.

"Snap!" Dan cursed.

"Why is it like that?" Alice blinked.

"The only explanation is the Human World and Vestroia are still merging together." Micheal surmised.

"What does that mean, Doctor?" Marucho asked.

"It means, once the two worlds have fused together into one dimension, they will simply collapse." Micheal replied.

"I thought all we had to do was defeat Naga." Runo pointed out.

"That's true, Runo." Tigrerra replied. "But we must also restore balance to Vestroia."

"And there is only one way to do that." Drago added. "I must travel to the center of Vestroia and return both the Silent Core and the Infinity Core."

"That makes sense." Shun remarked.

"I guess it's all up to you, Drago." Dan noted.

"It is." Drago replied, tearing.

"Sounds pretty simple to me." Dan remarked. "Just put the Cores back where they belong and come back home."

"It's not that simple, Dan." Eva sighed.

"There's something you should know, Dan." Skyress cut in.

"Drago cannot return." Gorem revealed.

"Seriously?" Julie exclaimed.

"That's because Drago himself will become Vestroia's core." Preyas added.

"Is it true what they are saying?" Dan demanded.

"Yes." Drago replied.

"Let us explain, Dan." Angelo took over.

"The Human World and Vestroia are completely different and should have never collided." Diablo replied.

"The fact that we exist in your world goes against the basic laws of nature." Hydranoid added.

"That means..." Alice trailed.

"I will become the new Core and restore balance to Vestroia." Drago remarked.

"I, too, will have to be reinstated as the Pillar." Eva added. "And the other Bakugan will return home with us and we shall never come back to the Human World again."

"Eva?" Shun blinked.

"This is goodbye." Drago finished.

"No way!" Dan objected. "This is just crazy talk! What do you mean you can't come back? It can't be true, cos it bites!"

"It's true." Drago replied.

"But what will he do?" Runo pressed. "All I know is Dan needs you. Just like I need my Tigrerra."

"Runo." Tigrerra looked at her.

"Me too." Julie agreed. "I need Gorem. We've become the best friends in the whole world."

"Ah..." Gorem sighed.

"There has to be some way to keep all of you here!" Marucho wept. "Everything we do is with you and that just can't change. I don't know what I'll do without my precious Preyas, Angelo or Diablo."

"That is so touching, kiddo." Preyas gushed.

"But it is what it is." Diablo said.

"You've got to be joking!" Dan snapped. "This wasn't... this wasn't part of the deal! I thought... I thought this was going to be a fresh start. But no!"

"Daniel?" his mother inquired behind him. "It's time to go home, dear."

"But mom... Dan sobbed. "You just don't.. understand!"

"It'll be okay." his father assured as Dan cried in his mother's arms. "But we should get you home, Daniel."

"Well son." Marucho's father added. "Let's go."

"Now, put on a brave face." Marucho's mother encouraged. "And let's go home too."

"I guess there's nothing else I can do." Marucho wiped his tears off.

"Hey Runo." Runo's mother greeted her. "Well, you ready to go home with mom and dad?"

"Yes." Runo threw herself into her mother's arms and cried.

"Everything will be okay, dear." Dan's mother assured him. "It will just take some time, that's all. But try not to make it any harder than it is."

"She's right." Drago agreed.

"Drago." Dan looked at his partner.

"Dan?" Drago inquired.

"Hey gang, what do you say we take a group picture of everyone?" Runo's father suggested. "Cheese!"

* * *

Later on the hill...

"Well I suppose I should begin my journey home." Drago noted, opening a portal with the Perfect Core inside of him.

"I guess," Runo looked at Tigrerra. "This is goodbye, Tigrerra."

"That it is, Runo." Tigrerra replied.

"Okay then." Runo replied. "But always promise to keep in touch, got it?"

"This is goodbye, Runo." Tigrerra bade her farewell.

"Goodbye, Gorem." Julie gave her partner a goodbye kiss. "I love you."

"Ah..." Gorem flushed. "I'm going to miss you, Julie."

"I really must thank you for everything." Marucho bowed. "Really, you're the best friends a kid could ever ask for. And I'm going to miss like crazy."

"So will I." Angelo agreed.

"And thank you for everything, Marucho." Diablo added.

"Well, I guess this is it." Preyas noted.

"Right!" Marucho nodded.

"Hey Drago." Dan looked at his partner. "We sure had a lot of good times, didn't we?"

"Yes, I guess you could say these last few months were never boring." Drago agreed.

"I'm going to miss you." Dan remarked.

"Daniel." Drago started, noting his downcast look. "One other thing."

"What?" Dan asked.

"I was lucky to have met you." Drago admitted.

"Me too, Drago." Dan replied.

"Take care, my friend." Drago commented.

"You bet I will." Dan agreed.

"Okay. This is the last time we'll ever brawl guys." he started. "Everybody ready?"

"Yeah!" the group chorused.

"Bakugan!" Dan shouted.

"Roll!" the group chorused, tossing their partners into the portal.

"Eva!" Shun called out just as Eva spread her wings, ready to take off after the Bakugan.

"Yes?" Eva blinked, stopping in mid-flight.

"This..." Shun removed the chain around his neck and took off the ring.

"Just wanted to..." he flushed slightly, taking her left hand and slipped the ring on her ring finger.

"I know." Eva smiled knowingly, leaning forward and brushing her lips against his forehead as a faint mark on Uranus glowed on his forehead, a sign that the memory seal had been removed.

"This is where we part, my little Wind Rider." she whispered and took off, causing Shun to blush deeper.

* * *

In Vestroia now...

"My mission is to restore Vestroia to its original form." Drago stated.

"And mine is to become the Pillar once more." Eva added on the Dragoniod's clawed hand. "This is where we part. And everyone, thank you."

"This is what they call the end of the line, huh?" Preyas teared.

"Don't worry Preyas." Angelo assured. "There'll be other adventures. Wink, wink."

"He's right." Diablo agreed. "And besides, the Princess and Drago's got a job to do."

"Thanks Drago." Tigrerra added. "I'm really going to miss you."

"You were a great leader." Skyress commented.

"Same goes for me." Hydranoid added. "Drago."

"And me as well." Gorem concluded.

"Thanks to all of you." Eva stated. "Now, we must go."

"Shall we?" she looked up at Drago.

Drago nodded and took off to the center of Vestroia.

"Vestroia is safe because both the Infinity Core and the Silent Core are buried deep inside of me." Drago declared. "And Wavern, we shall be together for an eternity."

"Yes Wavern." he agreed as an after-image of Wavern appeared before them.

"I'll never forget you, Dan." he promised.

In the center of Vestroia, the change had began as Drago became the Vestroia's Core. Behind him, Eva had landed on the Prayer Table of the Pillar and she replaced the Pillar's crown upon her head. And her armor, now an enlarged version of the statue before, stood behind her.

"The change..." Hydranoid started as Eva's Cosmo radiated outwards. "Has began!"

"Yes!" Skyress agreed. "Vestroia is returning to normal again."

"And the land is becoming one." Gorem added.

"It's a wonder revolution." Angelo noted.

"And it's amazing." Diablo added.

"Eons ago," Tigrerra started. "Vestroia was one world, but then it split into six attributed worlds. Now it's back to being one again. The 'Wonder Revolution'!"

"Drago!" Skyress realized.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_My mission is to restore Vestroia to its original form." Drago stated._

"_And mine is to become the Pillar once more." Eva added on the Dragoniod's clawed hand._

* * *

"Now, I know exactly what they meant by that." Skyress noted.

"And because of them both," Hydranoid added. "There won't be anymore rival Bakugan like Naga."

"Our world is one." Gorem remarked. "Finally."

"Okay." Diablo stated. "Let's go home."

"Let's go!" Angelo agreed and the six Bakugan headed back to Vestroia.

* * *

On Earth...

"The Bakugan are returning home!" Joe exclaimed as the balls the children possessed flew towards the portal.

"That means Vestroia has been restored." Dan noted.

"Bye-bye Tigrerra!" Runo waved. "By-bye! I'll miss you!"

"I'll never forget you, Preyas." Marucho promised.

"Take care of yourself, Gorem." Julie called. "You behave, okay?"

Finally, with all the Bakugan returned to Vestroia, the portal shut on its own.

* * *

Sometime later...

"I'm home!" Dan sang.

"Hey Dan, your lunch is in the fridge." Dan's mother informed him as she was doing her yoga. "Did you wash your hands?"

"Later!" Dan called out. "Places to go, people to meet."

* * *

In the park...

Dan skidded his bike to a stop when he saw Runo.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" he called out.

"Yeah, I hope you know it's rude to make a girl wait." Runo complained.

"Jeez, that's weird." Dan remarked. "I've never thought of you as a girl before."

"You're a jerk!" Runo fumed.

Dan was so startled to see Runo in a dress that he fell off his bike.

"Wow, Runo!" he surveyed her up and down, causing Runo to flush.

"That's a cool-looking hat!" Dan remarked.

"I don't know why I even bother!" Runo knocked him on the head.

"Not the face! Not the face!" Dan whined.

"I was only kidding around!" he chased after her.

_Take care, my friend._ Drago's voice echoed in his head.

Dan looked up at the sky and saw an after-image of Drago and smiled.

"Dan, are you coming or what?" Runo took him by the arm, as Joe and Chan Lee were seen sitting on a bench in the background. "So what are you waiting for? The movie's about to start in a few minutes."

"Wha?" Dan blinked.

"Everything is perfect." he smiled at the camera as Runo hung on his arm.

* * *

SailorStar9: This chapter is down! And the next chapter, the start of the Bakugan: New Vestroia series. Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
